Memento Mori
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: Trapped in a big old mansion located deep in the forest without any help from the outside world, killed one by one, a curse or just a mere murder? it's up to Gakupo and Luka whether they can save themeselves and others from their fated doom or just simply accept their fate and die. R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: hehehe kali ini author terinspirasi bikin fic yg berbau suspense, misteri, dsb banyak lah. Berhubung belakangan ini author suka nonton anime / dorama yang berbau misteri dan detektif. Awalnya author mau bikin yang ala detektif, tapi susah juga bikin kasus-kasus dan gimana cara mecahinnya. Akhirnya author nyerah dan ganti bikin fic yang lebih ke arah psychological & suspense. Moga-moga readers enjoy ya

Genre: Suspense, Tragedy, Mystery, supernatural, Romance, Humor (a bit), Adventure

Warning: OOC, AU, OC, kemungkinan typo(s), EYD berantakan, kosa kata minim, dll

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloid, the real owner is and will always be Yamaha Corporations.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Pagi itu Crypton High diselimuti oleh awan gelap tebal yang tak lama kemudian menurunkan hujan deras. Puluhan siswa yang tadinya masih dengan santai berjalan menuju ke sekolah segera berlari-lari kecil sambil menutupi kepala mereka dari rintikan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Dan salah seorang dari mereka sedang menggerutu kesal sambil menarik seseorang lagi di belakangnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Nee, Gaku_, HAYAKU_!" kata Luka setengah berteriak melawan guntur yang turut meramaikan suasana. Lalu, orang yang sedang diseretnya itu hanya menguap-nguap lebar seperti ikan lohan, tidak peduli terhadap hujan yang terus menerpa.

"Hoamm…tapi aku masih ngantuk…semalam aku begadang, Luka-chan."

"Siapa suruh kau tidur subuh-subuh heh? Peduli amat, aku tidak ingin basah kuyup ketika sampai di sekolah! Ayo!"

Dengan tenaga super power nya Luka menggeret Gakupo yang terus-terusan menguap sepanjang jalan. Yap, mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Rumah mereka tepat bersebelahan, jadi mereka sering bermain bersama ketika masih kecil. Bahkan kamar mereka pun bersebrangan, hanya dibatasi oleh tembok yang tidak terlalu tnggi dan jendela di masing-masing kamar. Karena itulah mereka bisa akrab dan sama-sama cueknya ketika banyak orang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih.

Ketika tiba di sekolah sialnya pintu gerbang utama sudah ditutup rapat, artiya mereka terlambat.

'_Apes! Sudah kehujanan, basah kuyup, sekarang terlambat lagi!_' batin Luka.

Dari kejauhan beberapa murid lainya yang terlambat dapat melihat guru olahraga mereka datang mendekat sambil membawa stik kendo kesayangannya disertai dengan senyumnya yang terasa seperti menghina.

"Huh, dasar pemalas. Pagi-pagi begini banyak yang terlambat. Cih, karena hari ini hujan, maka kalian boleh masuk. Cepat! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Katanya dengan santai membuka pintu gerbang sambil tersenyum sinis. Murid-murid yang lain langsung menghela napas lega dan tak berpikir panjang lagi langsung berlari menuju ke sekolah, begitu juga dengan Luka. Tapi tidak begitu juga dengan Gakupo.

"Oe, kau! Kenapa hanya berdiri saja di sana, heh? Ayo cepat masuk!"

"…" Gakupo tak merespon.

Hiyama Kiyoteru, si guru olahraga, mulai naik darah. Ia segera mengacung-acungkan stik kendonya tepat hampir mengenai hidung Gakupo. "Oi bocah, cepat masuk!"

"zzzzz…."

"Grrr…kau dengar tidak sih?!"

"zzzz….Groooooookkk….." lalu Gakupo jatuh tersungkur ke aspal sambil mendengkur keras.

"Bangun dasar murid MALAS!"

* * *

Suasana kelas 2-C saat itu sangat ramai. Maklum, tidak ada guru yang menjaga kelas itu. Bahkan sepertinya mungkin beberapa guru yang lain pun juga terlambat datang. Pada pukul 08.30 guru wali kelas baru masuk. Tanpa perlu diperintah lebih lanjut seisi kelas kembali tenang. Sensei mereka, atau biasa disebut dengan Meiko-sensei, meletakkan beberapa lembaran kertas di meja lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"_Ohayo nee, Minna-san_!" katanya dengan ceria. "Maaf hari ini kami para guru masuk terlambat karena kami baru saja selesai rapat tentang studi karyawisata yang akan diadakan besok lusa. Rencananya angkatan tahun pertama dan kedua yang akan berangkat tahun ini."

Suasana kelas pun tetap hening, sepertinya tak seorangpun merasa tertarik dengan studi karyawisata yang seharusnya menarik bagi anak-anak seumuran mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya.

"Sensei, kali ini kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya ketua kelas mereka dengan setengah hati karena merasa risih tidak ada seorangpun yang tertarik.

"Ah itu, kita akan menginap di mansion besar yang ada di gunung belakang sekolah selama 5 hari. Asyik bukan? Kita akan melakukan banyak aktivitas di sana sepanang hari seperti barberque, api unggun, dan masih banyak lagi. Apa kalian tidak ada yang tertarik."

Dalam sekejap Meiko-sensei dapat melihat kilauan mata murid-muridnya yang berapi-api begitu mendengar kata "barberque".

"HOREEE!" jerit seisi ruangan.

Namun kegembiraan mereka segera diinterupsi seeorang. "Tunggu! Sensei, apa anda yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa selama kita ada di sana?" Tanya gadis yang duduk di bangku depan Luka dan Gakupo.

"Apanya yang terjadi apa-apa, Gumi-san?" Suaana kelas kembali hening. Gakupo yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, cuek dan mengantuk hanya menguap-nguap saja di bangkunya.

"Setiap tahun…sejak 15 tahun yang lalu, setiap kali sekolah ini mengadakan karyawisata kesana selalu terjadi sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'selalu terjadi sesuatu'_, Gumi-san?" Meiko-sensei semakin kebingungan, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gumi.

"Maksudmu _'kutukan'_ itu?" celetuk seorang pemuda serba merah yang duduk di ujung ruangan dengan kedua kaki bertaut di atas meja. Pemuda ini tampak dingin dan berandal. "Apa kau bodoh? Hal-hal seperti itu mana ada? Kau saja yang terlalu paranoid." Sahutnya kembali dengan ketus.

Seisi kelas menjadi gaduh. Murid-murid yang lain saling membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan _'kutukan'_ itu. Luka hanya dapat menunduk, begitu juga dengan Gumi yang merasa malu karena dihina habis-habisan oleh pemuda serba merah itu.

"Semuanya harap tenang!" seru Meiko-sensei sambil menggebrak meja. "Akaito-san, kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kepada Gumi-san kan?"

"Cih."

Gakupo hanya tidur-tiduran di bangkunya dengan mata setengah terbuka, masih ngantuk walaupun sudah diguyur hujan tadi pagi.

"Nee, Luka-chan, apa yang mereka maksud dengan _'kutukan'_ itu?"

Mendengar apa yang baru saja Gakupo tanyakan seisi kelas langsung dengan sigap menoleh ke arahnya, memandangnya seperti pemburu memandang hewan buruannya. Ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, ada juga yang ketakutan. Gakupo yang semakin bingung sendiri hanya celingukan saja sementara Luka hanya bisa menepuk jidat.

"Oh iya, kau masih baru di sini ya, Gakupo-san? Pantas saja kau tak tahu." Kata Miku yang duduk di sebelah ketua kelas. "Nee nee, katanya-umph!"

"Sudahlah Miku-chan, jangan dibahas lagi." Sahut si ketua kelas, Kaito, sesegera mungkin sambil menutup mulut Miku. "Gakupo-san, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

"Oh…oke.."

* * *

Di jam istirahat Gakupo dan Luka menghabiskan break makan siang mereka berdua di atap sekolah. Saat itu masih mendung, tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu gelap dan udaranya terasa sejuk setelah hujan berhenti. Sepanjang mereka menghabiskan bekal mereka masing-masing tidak terlalu banyak hal terjadi, mereka hanya bertukar cerita satu dengan yang lain hingga mereka kedatangan tamu tak terduga. Seorang pemuda keren berambut hijau agak gelap datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, kau anak baru itu ya?"

Gakupo hanya diam lalu nyengir lebar sambil manggut-manggut. "Hehe, iya senpai. Apa aku sebegitu populernya di sekolah ini? Hehehe."

"Berhati-hatilah, siapa tahu kau akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini?" Luka langsung kaget mendengar perkataan senpai nya itu. "Mikuo-senpai, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Mikuo menoleh ke arah Luka yang sedang mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Lalu ia hanya tersenyum pahit. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memperingatkan saja. Aku pergi dulu." Dengan begitu pemuda yang 1 tahun lebih tua dari mereka itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Suasana di antara Gakupo dan Luka menjadi dingin dan sunyi. Luka hanya terus tertunduk dengan wajah datar sementara Gakupo terus memandani senpai nya yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu akses ke lantai bawah hingga pemuda itu menghilang. Setelah Mikuo-senpai benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, Gakupo kembali memecah keheningan dengan menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia tanyakan tadi pagi.

"Nee, Luka-chan, ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Mereka semua seperti…sangat paranoid terhadap hal-hal yang mereka sebut _'kutukan'_ itu. Memang apa yang pernah terjadi di sekolah ini?"

Luka hanya diam saja, tapi lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kosong langit mendung di atas mereka. "Nee, Gaku, apa kau tidak merasa 'aneh' dengan sekolah ini?"

"Tentu, sejak awal aku heran kenapa sekolah ini punya 4 kelas untuk murid tahun pertama dan kedua, tapi kenapa hanya 3 kelas untuk murid tahun ketiga? Melihat reaksi yang lain tadi pagi terhadap karyawisata tahun ini, sepertinya insiden yang mereka sebut-sebut 15 tahun yang lalu itu berkaitan dengan hilangnya 1 kelas untuk murid tahun ketiga. Benar begitu, Luka-chan?" jelas Gakupo panjang lebar dengan menggunakan pemikiran dari hasil logika dan observasinya.

"Benar kok. Hanya kurang komplit saja." Sahut Luka enteng lalu duduk semakin dekat dengan Gakupo. Senyum usil mulai menghiasi wajah imut Luka. "Ceritanya panjang. Kau yakin tidak akan ketiduran kalau kuceritai sekarang?"

"Tidak akan." Tentu saja kedekatan mereka sekarang membuat wajah Gakupo memerah.

"Tidak takut?"

"Err…selama bukan hantu aku tidak takut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. 15 tahun yang lalu….."

* * *

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Old Mysterious Mansion

**A/N: waaaahh, awalnya author udah mulai putus asa karena g ada yg review, eh ternyata ada XD. makasih yaa buat para reviewer, author senang sekalii (nangis bombay). author jadi semangat lanjutin cerita lagi deh ehehehehehe. oke di chap kali ini author bikin agak lebih pajang dai yang chap sebelumnya, moga-moga readers enjoy chap ini juga ya :)**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter : **_

_"Nee, Gaku, apa kau tidak merasa 'aneh' dengan sekolah ini?"_

_"Tentu, sejak awal aku heran kenapa sekolah ini punya 4 kelas untuk murid tahun pertama dan kedua, tapi kenapa hanya 3 kelas untuk murid tahun ketiga? Melihat reaksi yang lain tadi pagi terhadap karyawisata tahun ini, sepertinya insiden yang mereka sebut-sebut 15 tahun yang lalu itu berkaitan dengan hilangnya 1 kelas untuk murid tahun ketiga. Benar begitu, Luka-chan?" jelas Gakupo panjang lebar dengan menggunakan pemikiran dari hasil logika dan observasinya._

_"Benar kok. Hanya kurang komplit saja." Sahut Luka enteng lalu duduk semakin dekat dengan Gakupo. Senyum usil mulai menghiasi wajah imut Luka. "Ceritanya panjang. Kau yakin tidak akan ketiduran kalau kuceritai sekarang?"_

_"Tidak akan." Tentu saja kedekatan mereka sekarang membuat wajah Gakupo memerah._

_"Tidak takut?"_

_"Err…selama bukan hantu aku tidak takut."_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. 15 tahun yang lalu….."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"15 tahun yang lalu adalah awal mula diadakannya wisata di mansion tua di gunung belakang sekolah itu. Waktu itu angkatan tahun pertama dan kedua dijadwalkan untuk berangkat bersama, sama seperti kita sekarang. Tapi beberapa dantara mereka mulai terbunuh satu persatu hingga jumlah total siswa yang meninggal adalah 30 orang." Cerita Luka panjang lebar sambil menghela nafas panjang lalu menoleh ke arah Gakupo yang nampak…lesu? Tentu saja Luka langsung mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Gakupo.

"Hei kenapa kelihatan depresi seperti itu? Itu kan baru awal cerita saja."

"zzzzz….groook…..zzzz" ketika Luka mendengar dengkuran pelan Gakupo ia segera berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan pundak si pemuda. Ia justru malah mencubiti kedua pipi Gakupo selebar-lebarnya, hebatnya Gakupo langsung bangun walaupun masih teler.

"Jahat, katanya tidak akan tidur! Dasar tukang bohong." Luka menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang menandakan ia ngambek.

"Ehehehe, maaf maaf, habis cara beceritamu seperti mendongeng sih," Sahut Gakupo acuh tak acuh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan _'kutukan'_ yang mereka sebut-sebut itu? Aku tidak melihat ada hubunganya sama sekali."

"Konon katanya 1 tahun sebelum acara wisata itu, ada seorang gadis tahun pertama yang meninggal karena kecelakaan yang sempat terjadi di lab kimia. Gadis itu katanya sangat cantik dan terkenal sehingga banyak yang iri padanya, bisa dibilang ia punya banyak musuh." Jelas Luka.

"Lalu orang-orang dengan seenaknya mengait-ngaitkan kasus-kasus yang ada setiap tahun dengan kematian gadis itu? Konyol sekali sih." Kata Gakupo dengan nada mengejek. Tentu saja, Gakupo paling tidak percaya dengan yang namanya kutukan atau hal-hal yang berbau mistis lainnya. Bukan hanya sekedar tidak suka, tapi ia takut hantu.

"Ini tidak konyol, Gaku, tapi menyeramkan! Bayangkan saja, setiap tahun selalu ada 30 siswa yang terbunuh. Apa kau pikir itu tidak aneh? Itu sebabnya hanya ada 3 kelas di tahun ketiga. Apalagi itu namanya kalau bukan kutukan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kubuktikan tahun ini kalau semua itu bukan kutukan. Intuisiku berkata itu adalah pembunuhan yang terencana," lalu tiba-tiba pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu segera membuang muka berlawanan arah dari Luka dengan wajah memerah. "Jadi kau tak usah khawatir, aku tak akan membiarkanmu jadi korban tahun ini."

Luka pun juga tersipu-sipu malu mendengar perkataan Gakupo barusan. "Gaku-chan…" lalu senyum usil kembali menghiasi wajah si gadis. "Ehehehe, bilang saja kau takut hantuuu~ ihihihihihihi" tawanya pelan sambil menirukan suara tawa hantu.

"M-Mh-mana mungkin aku takut hantu. Aku tidak takut kok!" elak si pemuda dengan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang semakin terlihat jelas. Lalu tiba-tiba si pemuda berhenti dan tersenyum lebar. "Eh hari ini kau pakai motif polka-dot ya?"

Luka yang menyadari apa maksud perkataan laki-laki di hadapannya itu langsung merah padam. "Ba-BAKA TEROOOOOONG!"

* * *

**_Di hari keberangkatan…_**

"Seluruh peserta karyawisata tahun ini dimohon untuk segera berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Saya ulangi, seluruh peserta…."

"HWEEE, barang bawaanmu banyak sekali, Luka-chan. Apa kau bisa membawa semua itu sendiri?" Luka tersenyum riang, senyum nya makin lebar dan terus tambah lebar. "J-jangan-jangan kau akan memintaku membawa semua barang itu?"

"Ehehehehe, sudah pasti itu." Balas Luka enteng tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka berdiri sekarang ada 2 siswa yang berwarna rambut sama sedang kesulitan membawa koper mereka masing-masing. Karena merasa kasihan Luka menghampiri kedua siswa tersebut.

"Eh kalian juga ikut karyawisata tahun ini?"

Gadis berambut kuning dengan hiasan pita berwarna putih di rambutnya mendongak ke arah luka sambil tersenyum. "Iya, Luka-sempai."

Wajah Luka langsung sedkit memerah. _"Lucunya…."_ Batinnya dalam hati, diam-diam gemas melihat ke imutan gadis di depannya yang bernama Kagamine Rin.

"Luka-senpai, kenapa pemuda tukang tidur di sebelahmu itu juga ikut?" sahut laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Rin, tapi dia cowok. Begitu Gakupo mendengar komentar pertama juniornya ia langsung melengos sementara Luka hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hus, jangan berbicara seperti itu, Len-nii!" tegur saudara kembarnya. "Nee, Kamui-san, maafkan kekasaran Len-nii ya?"

"Kamui? Ahahahaha, tidak perlu se formal itu. Panggil saja aku Gaku." Sahut Gakupo dengan bangga membusungkan dada bak pahlawan.

"Oke-lah, Baka-po." Sahut Len dengan sinis. Lagi-lagi emosi Gakupo kembali tersulut.

"Apa katamu, bocah?" Gakupo sedikit membungkukkan badan agar wajanya setara dengan wajah Len.

"Tidak dengar ya? BA-KA-PO!" dan sekarang dapat terlihat kilatan listrik dantara keduanya dan geraman masing-masing.

Luka dan Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop dari kejauhan, lalu Luka mengambil koper milik Rin dan menggandengnya untuk menjauh dari 2 orang yang sedang dialiri arus listrik dengan voltase tinggi di hadapan mereka. Luka meletakkan koper Rin di dekat koper miliknya, hingga tiba-tiba ada koper lain yang jatuh tepat di sebelah koper mereka beserta si pembawa koper.

"Mi-Miku-chan? _Daijobu_?"

Merasa disebut namanya, si pemilik koper yang baru saja jatuh karena keberatan kopernya sendiri hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala sambil meringis. "Ahahaha,_ daijobu desu_, Luka-chan." Tak perlu waktu lama, gadis berkuncir 2 panjang itu segera bangkit berdiri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Nee, nee, Luka-chan kau dengar tidak? Hiyama-sensei juga ikut menginap selama 5 hari lhooo. Kyaaaa Hiyama-sensei, _gakkoiiii desu_…."

"Eh, dia juga ikut? Oh, jadi itu sebabnya banyak sekali yang mau ikut acara ini. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Hiyama-sensei memang keren dan menarik. Apalagi sensei juga masih muda." Celetuk Luka diam-diam mengagumi guru olahraga mereka yang galak.

"Mikuuu-chaaaan, di sini kau rupanya." Terdengar suara ketua kelas mereka dari kejahuan yang sedang berlari menuju ke posisi mereka. Kaito berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa TOA yang sudah disediakan sekolah untuk setiap panitia yang dibebani tugas untuk mengatur keberangkatan murid-murid yang lain agar tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Ayo cepat taruh barang-barang yang kalian bawa ke bus. Sebentar lagi kita sudah harus berangkat. Sini biar kubantu, Miku-chan." Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi Kaito sudah mengangkat koper milik Miku dan meletakkannya di bus. Miku dengan riang hanya berjalan mengikuti Kaito sambil bebincang-bincang sesuatu yang tidak bisa Luka dengar.

"Wah, mereka _so sweet_ ya." Sahut Rin tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Luka yang juga terpana melihat kedekatan Miku dan Kaito.

"Ehehe, mereka kan pasangan kekasih. Tentu saja mesra seperti itu," lalu Luka kembali melirik tajam ke arah Gakupo yang masih asyik bergelut dengan Len. _"Unlike a certain someone here."_

"Ehehehehe, ayo, Luka-senpai, nanti kita kehabisan tempat." Saran Rin sambil menggandeng tangan Luka.

"Lu-Luka-chan, tungguuuuu~"

"Ri-Rin-chan, _Matte-kudasaiii_!"

* * *

Selama di bus Luka dan Rin hanya mengobrol berdua, Miku dan Kaito tidur sepanjang perjalanan, sementara Gakupo dan Len…

"Enak saja itu punyaku!" sahut Len tidak mau menyerah.

"Bocah, kau yang salah lihat. Aku mengambilnya dari tasku, sudah jelas ini punyaku!" Gakupo menarik bungkusan camilan sekuat tenaga sehingga bungkusan camilan itu terlepas dari kedua tangan Len.

"Begh, dasar Baka-po si pencuri. Awas kau, akan kubalas nanti."

Begitulah, mereka berdua ribut sendiri di bus. Perjalanan menuju ke mansion menempuh kurang lebih 2 jam. Walaupun orang-orang bilang gunung yang mereka tuju sekarang berada di belakang sekolah mereka, sebenanya gunung itu tidak benar-benar tepat terletak seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Gunung itu sendiri pun juga cukup tinggi, sehingga jalanannya cukup terjal, otomatis bus-bus mereka tidak bisa ngebut atau mereka akan celaka. Setelah 2 jam lamanya akhirnya mereka tiba di depan mansion tua yang sangat besar itu. Setelah mereka semua selesai menurunkan barang bawaan masing-masng dari bagasi bus, mereka semua diminta untuk berkumpul di halaman depan mansion yang sangat luas, sementara bus-bus yang tadi mereka tumpangi kembali ke kota dan baru akan menjemput kembali di hari kepulangan mereka.

Gakupo, Rin dan Len yang sebelumnya belum pernah berkunjung ke tempat itu terpana melihat bangunan megah di hadapan mereka. Kemudian Gakupo merogoh kantong celananya dan meraih ponsel dengan gantungan kunci bentuk terong miliknya.

"Hermm, sudah kuduga tidak ada sinyal."

"Ah, tentu saja di sini tidak ada sinyal, Gakupo-san. Mansion ini terletak tepat di tengah hutan di gunung ini. Bahkan di sini tidak ada listrik." Timpal Kaito yang sebenanya tidak sengaja mendengar keluhan Gakupo mengenai krisis sinyal. Gakupo langsung memucat seketika.

"Tidak ada listrik = tidak ada ponsel, TV, MP3 dan Ipad dong?" Air mata buaya mulai turun membasahi pemuda alay itu.

"Ahahaha, begitulah. Dan parahnya di mansion itu juga tidak ada telepon. Walaupun para guru sudah merekomendasikan agar diberi telepon darurat apabila terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, tapi buktinya sampai sekarang tetap saja rekomendasi itu diabaikan." Jelas Kaito sejelas-jelasnya.

"Ehh, begitu rupanya. Sepertinya 'bertahan hidup' disini akan lebih sulit daripada di hutan eh? Bagaimana menurutmu, Shion-san?"

"Panggil saja aku Kaito, aku tak biasa dengan sebutan formal. Ahahaha, sayangnya aku harus setuju dengan pendapatmu itu Gakupo-san."

Gakupo kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke kantong celananya. "Panggil aku Gaku saja, aku juga tak biasa dipanggil secara formal. Kaito-kun, apa kaupercaya dengan kutukan yang mereka sebut-sebut itu? Aku sih tidak." Jawab Gakupo dengan enteng seolah-olah ia tak takut sama sekali.

"Hmm, aku juga sedikit curiga mengenai hal itu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpendapat begitu, Gaku-kun?"

"Entah, instingku berkata demikian."

Luka, Rin dan Miku segera menghampiri mereka setelah selesai mendengarkan pengumuman tentang pembagian kamar. Mereka datang tidak sambil membawa koper-koper mereka, sepertinya bahkan para gadis itu sudah meletakkan bawaan mereka masing-masing di kamar. Kedua lelaki ini mungkin terlalu sibuk berbincang-bincang sampai-sampai tidak sadar murid-murid yang tadiya berkerumun sudah mulai memasuki mansion.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti tidak mendengar apa-apa tenang pembagian kamar tadi." Sindir Miku sambil tersenyum, Kaito hanya meringis, sementara Gakupo seperti biasanya…

"Aku pasti sekamar dengan Luka-chan!" sahutnya penuh keyakinan.

"Baka, kamar laki-laki dan wanita terpisah. Kamar laki-laki ada di sebelah barat mansion, kamar wanita ada di sebelah timur mansion." Jawab Luka singkat padat dan jelas. Tapi sayangnya sang _womanizer_ ini masih jauh dari kata menyerah.

"Ayolah, Luka-chan. Kita kan sering tidur bersama~"

Sudah jelas jawaban Gakupo yang satu ini membuat Miku, Rin ddan Kaito melotot. Tidur bersama katanya? **Sering**?!

**BRUAKK!** Ikan Tuna yang super jumbo menghantam wajah Gakupo sehingga meninggalkan bekas cap Tuna di wajahnya.

"BA-BA-BAKAAA! Jangan mengarang cerita yang aneh-aneh. Yuk, Rin, Miku, kita pergi!" dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Luka menggeret Miku dan Rin masuk kedalam mansion. Sedangkan Kaito hanya berjongkok di sebelah Gakupo yang masih sempoyongan karena habis dihantam ikan tuna jumbo.

"Ahahaha, kukira kau benar-benar sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak, Gaku-kun."

Ketika Gakupo sudah tidak sempoyongan lagi, Kaito mengajaknya untuk menaruh barang di kamar mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sungguh beruntung. Luka, Rin dan Miku satu kamar. Sedangkan Gakupo sekamar dengan Kaito. Tanpa perlu mendengarkan pengumuman pembagian kamar tadi Kaito sebenarnya sudah tahu akan sekamar dengan siapa. Tentu saja itu karena ia ditugaskan untuk membagi kamar. Sebenarnya ada seseorang lagi yang seharusnya satu kamar dengan mereka, tapi sepertinya Kaito memutuskan kalau lebih baik ia tidak membahas orang ketiga itu. Gakupo yang setengah sadar dan tidak itu tiba tepat di hadapan pintu kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia segera memutar gagang pintu yang tadinya menyembunyikan sesosok pemuda pirang yang…

"KAUUU!" jerit mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

…bernama Kagamine Len.

"Ahahaha, sepertinya aku tidak salah menempatkan kalian di kamar ini. Ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal. Baguslah, aku punya firasat wisata kali ini akan menyenangkan."

"_Chigaimasu!_" seru keduanya juga bersamaan, sungguh kompak. Kaito hanya bisa merespon dengan tertawa garing.

* * *

Tak lama setelah mereka selesai meletakkan koper masing-masing di kamar yang sudah ditentukan, lonceng yang terletak di puncak menara yang terletak di tengah-tengah mansion berdentang, menandakan aktivitas selanjutnya yang harus mereka lakukan. Luka, Miku dan Kaito sudah tidak kaget lagi akan apa yang akan mereka kerjakan, tapi bagi mereka yang baru pertama kalinya…

"HUAPAA?! kita datang jauh-jauh kemari sekarang disuruh membersihkan hutan di sekitar mansion sejauh 1 kilometer? Gak mauuu!" keluh Gakupo sambil membanting sapu yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Bahkan hampir saja ia mematahkan gagang sapu menjadi dua saking kesalnya.

"Dasar lebay," Len menepuk kaki Gakupo degan sapu yang dipegangnya lalu berjalan menjauh sembari berkata, "Lebih baik cepat bersihkan lokasi ini sebelum makan malam nanti."

"Len-kun benar. Sebelum-" Ucapan Kaito terpotong oleh suara teriakan menggelegar Sensei mereka yang terkenal galak.

"Semuanya harus kerja! Tidak ada yang bermalas-malasan! Kalau sampai kulihat ada yang bermalas-malasan akan kuhukum kalian!"

"-Hiyama-sensei marah." Sambung Kaito yang tadi ucapanya terputus.

Mau tidak mau mereka berenam melanjutkan aktivitas membersihkan lokasi yang menjadi kewajiban mereka. Setelah 2 jam berlalu mereka memutuskan untuk break dan duduk di pinggiran sungai sambil menikmati dinginnya air sungai yang membasahi kaki-kaki mereka.

"Luka-sempai, airnya dinginnn, asik asik!" seru Rin sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sehingga airnya muncrat kemana-mana, tapi mereka semua tak peduli, justru menikmati. Semuanya kecuali Gakupo. Yap, pemuda berambut panjang ini justru malah duduk bersila membelakangi mereka yang asyik menikmati air sungai.

"hermm…"

"Gaku-chan, kau sedang merenungkan apa sih? Ayo sini, airnya segar lho." Kata Luka yang kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk menemani Gakupo. "Memang apa yang kau pikirkan? Tumben wajahmu sampi serius begitu."

"Hmm…nee, Luka-chan, di wisata kali ini siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Luka balik karena tak mengerti maksud pemuda di sebelahnya. "Maksudmu guru-guru yang ikut?" Gakupo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau itu sih…setiap guru wali kelas wajib ikut, lalu ditambah 1 guru yang biasa menjaga UKS, 1 guru olahraga, dan wakil kepala sekolah. Memangnya ada apa, Gakupo?"

Tetapi Gakupo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luka, justru ia malah lanjut menanyakan hal yang lain.

"Ermm, apa setiap tahun guru yang ikut berbeda-beda?"

Kemudian Luka diam dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Erm, sepertinya untuk guru wali kelas selalu berubah-ubah, begitu juga dengan guru UKS, lalu…Hiyama-sensei kaanya selalu mengikuti acara wisata ini setiap tahunnya, dan juga wakil kepala sekolah. "

"Apa wakil kepala sekolah tidak bosan? Kalau aku jadi dia sih aku akan melarikan diri!" jawab Gakupo dengan nada cuek lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput.

"Mungkin karena itu sudah menjadi kewajiban wakil kepala sekolah untuk memantau acara ini. Kepala sekolah kita sudah cukup tua, aku bahkan tak yakin dia sanggup naik gunung."

"Kewajiban ya? Memang siapa wakil kepala sekolah kita? Hehehe, aku lupa." Gurau Gakupo sambil menatap Luka lekat-lekat.

"Hah, kau pasti ketiduran waktu upacara memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Namanya-"

"Kadowaki Kirio."

Otomatis Luka dan Gakupo menoleh ke asal sumber suara yang tiba-tiba saja ikutan nimbrung obrola mereka. Ternyata musuh bebuyutan Gakupo. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua sudah lelah bertengkar jadinya Len tidak terlalu keberatan duduk di sebelah Gakupo.

"Ia sudah menjadi wakil kepala sekolah selama 20 tahun, benar begitukan, Luka-senpai?"

Jawaban Len tersebut hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Luka. Lalu Len menatap Gakupo dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, Baka-Po?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengumpulkan informasi. Ehehe, aku semakin yakin sekarang." tumben sekali Gakupo tidak marah dengan sebutan Len terhadap dirinya.

Luka mulai kesal melihat tingkah Gakupo yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu. Ia tahu betul apa artinya kalau Gakupo sudah jadi seperti itu. Itu artinya ia tahu sesuatu tapi akan bertingkah sok misterius. Tapi justru karena itulah Luka tertarik pada Gakupo, bukankah begitu? Luka mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus-eluskannya di pipi Gakupo yang lagi-lagi hampir saja ketiduran. Gakupo hanya tersenyum senang.

"Nee, Gaku~ kau akan mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan tidak?" rayu Luka yang…err…sangat susah dielak oleh lelaki manapun. Begitu…_seductive._

"Ermm, cium aku dulu, hehehehe…**BUAGHH-**"

Luka segera memukul Gakupo (lagi) dengan ikan tuna besar dan beku tepat di dahi si pemuda pecinta terong itu. Len yang menyaksikanya hanya bisa sweatdrop, diikuti yang lain karena jeritan Gakupo tergolong keras.

"Dasar GENIIITT! Gakupo GENIIIIT!" semuanya pun tertawa.

Tapi tak seorang pun diantara mereka tahu bahwa malam itu _Death Game_ yang selalu menewaskan 30 orang setiap tahunnya akan segera dimulai…

**To be continued**

* * *

Beberapa kosakata jepang yang ada di fic chapter ini

_Gakkoi = keren_

_Matte kudasai = tunggu_

_Daijobu desu = tak apa-apa_

_Chigaimasu = kau salah / bukan begitu_

_Baka = bodoh_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Act of Murder

A/N: gyaaaaa makin banyak yang review, makin tambah berapi-api deh bikin lanjutannya hehehehe. Buat **Reiyka**-san, iya memang betul author terinspirasi dari anime Another. Author lagi nyari-nyari anime yang modelnya spt itu tapi susah TT_TT. terus mengenai summary nya pakai bhs ing. Ermm soalnya author kesulitan menuliskan sesuatu yang terlalu mendramatisir dengan bhs indo _ ermm gimana yaaa, mungkin soalnya kalau pakai bhs ing lebih lues dan fleksibel? Hahahaha, ya kurang lebih spt itu. Author sebenarnya bingung pertamanya waktu mau ketik antara gakkoi atau kakkoi, habis author ini tipe yang 'pernah dgr sesuatu tapi ujung-ujungnya lupa tulisannya gmn' hehehehe. Trimakasih juga bwt reviewers dan readers yang lain juga. Kayaknya mulai chapterini author bakal mulai pakai POV beberapa karakter. Habis author ga terlalu terbiasa pakai POV orang ketiga hehehehe. Okee, moga-moga readers enjoy chap yang ini yaa, _adieu_~

Author's confession #1 : menyatukan sensasi misteri dan sdikit humor itu ternyata memang lumayan susah _

* * *

_**Memento mori...Memento mori...Memento mori...**_

_**Remember You will Die~**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Akhirnya mereka semua baru selesai membersihkan hutan di sekitar mansion kurang lebih ketika matahari mulai tenggelam. Setidaknya mereka punya waktu free time sebanyak 1 jam untuk mandi, menikmati onsen yang disediakan sebagai salah satu fasilitas mansion itu. Tak perlu diperintah, mayoritas siswa memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di onsen hingga nanti jam makan malam tiba. Malam itu Onsen sangat ramai, baik untuk wanita atau pria sama ramainya. Sekarang Luka, Miku dan Rin sedang menikmati onsen sambil melepas lelah setelah membersihkan hutan.

"Hauuu, capeknyaaa. Kira-kira makan malam hari ini apa yaa?"

"Rin-chan sudah lapar ya?" Tanya Miku seolah-olah tak tahu.

"I-iya." Tiba-tiba Rin nge-blush, mungkin merasa kikuk berada di antara kedua senpai-nya. Miku dan Luka yang melihat ekspresi malu-malu kucing Rin semakin gemas melihat junior yang satu ini.

"_Kawaii nee_…." Kata mereka berdua secara tidak sadar. Akibatnya Rin semakin malu dan…

_**Blup blup blup…**_

"Rin-chan!"

* * *

Di lain sisi, Kaito dan Gakupo masih berendam di onsen, sementara Len sudah kembali ke kamar untuk tidur sejenak. Karena Gakupo dari tadi hanya diam saja mau tak mau Kaito terpaksa memulai topic pembicaraan.

"Nah, Gaku-kun, kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan katakan saja. Aku pasti akan menjawabnya."

"…."

"Hei, Gakkun, kau tidak sedang ti-"

"AAAAHH!" jerit Gakupo tiba-tiba. Tidak hanya Kaito, tapi beberapa cowok yang ada di onsen juga kaget. "Ah, sial lagi-lagi logikaku salah dan buntu!" lalu Gakupo mencelupkan kepalanya kedalam air, siapa tahu pikirannya akan ikutan jernih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Rasanya dari tadi kau sibuk memikirkan sesuatu sendiri. Kau bisa bercerita dan berbagi pikiran denganku, kau tahu itu?"

"Ah, maaf, Kaito-kun. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di mansion ini aku punya firasat sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

Karena penasaran dan yakin kalau apa yang ada di kepala Gakupo merupakan hal yang sebaiknya tidak diketahui oleh umum, ia bergeser mendekati Gakupo. Lalu dengan volume suara lebih pelan ia kembali bertanya.

"Maksudmu _'kutukan'_ itu?"

Tanpa perlu berkata "ya" Kaito sudah mengerti dari ekspresi wajah Gakupo yang terlihat cemas.

"Oi, Kaito-kun, untuk sementara aku tak bisa berkata banyak tentang apa yang kupikirkan tapi aku mohon berhati-hatilah. Aku yakin mulai malam ini, kita semua yang ada di sini sudah memasuki arena permainan _death game_ seseorang."

"Seseorang? Jangan-jangan kau sudah-"

Gakupo sesegera mungkin menutup mulut Kaito. "Ssstt, jangan keras-keras. Bisa tolong kau jaga pembicaraan ini antara kita berdua saja? Aku cemas kalau yang lain sampai tahu…kemungkinan besar target _'seseorang'_ itu akan mengarah pada kita yang mencurigainya. Aku tak ingin membahayakan nyawa orang lain, makanya tadi siang aku menolak memberi tahu Luka-chan."

Tiba-tiba Kaito tersenyum usil begitu mendengar Gakupo menyebut nama Luka. "Ah, kau pasti sangat mennyukai Luka-san sampai-sampai kau bertindak begitu."

Sekejap wajah Gakupo tersulut rona merah. Kaito tak tahu rona merah di wajahnya itu muncul karena panasnya onsen atau karena tebakannya benar, tapi yang jelas Kaito tahu ada sesuatu di antara Luka dan Gakupo. Ia yakin kalau mereka bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman dekat atau teman sejak kecil. Gakupo hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi kurasa Luka-chan tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," Kata Gakupo sedikit murung. "Mungkin dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman sejak kecilnya saja."

"Ooooh, jadi Gakkun sedang galau nih ceritanya. Jangan putus asa seperti itu. Melihat tingkah kalian berdua yang sama-sama malu-malu kucing dan pintar mencari alasan, terutama kau Gakkun, pasti susah sekali menyatukan kalian." Timpal Kaito santai sambil meregangkan otot yang kaku. "Kenapa tidak kau 'tembak' saja gadis pujaanmu itu?"

Gakupo tertawa pelan mendengar masukan dari sahabat barunya itu. "Memang kau buka biro jodoh apa? Aku sudah cukup senang Luka-chan seperti sekarang ini. Asal dia bahagia itu sudah cukup buatku."

"Sebahagianya Luka-san sekarang pasti diam-diam dia juga tersiksa karena kau gantung seperti itu."

Gakupo terdiam untuk beberapa detik lalu kembali berkomentar. "Oi, Kaito-kun, kau ini ternyata bawel juga ya. Kukira kau tipe pendiam." Kaito hanya bisa tertawa garing.

Karena merasa sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di onsen, kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan bersiap-siap menyantap hidangan makan malam. Ketika hendak pergi ganti pakaian mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Hiyama-sensei dan Kadowaki-sensei.

"Eh, kalian berdua, hidangan makan malam sudah disiapkan di ballroom mansion ini. Cepatlah kesana sebelum kalian kehabisan makanan lalu kelaparan malam-malam, hohohoho." Kata Kadowaki-sensei. Segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulut wakil kepala sekolah itu begitu tulus dan enak didengar. Tidak seperti ucapan-ucapan pria 25 tahun di sebelahnya yang suka berbicara pedas kepada siapa saja yang lebih muda darinya.

"Lagi-lagi kalian, ingat jangan begadang malam-malam. Besok pagi-pagi aktivitas selanjutnya adalah mendaki gunung hingga ke puncak. Awas kalau sampai kalian berdua tidak bisa bangun!"

"Ba-baik-sensei." Lalu keduanya segera ngeloyor dari tempat.

"Heee, Kadowaki-sensei dan Hiyama-sensei benar-benar kebalikan ya. Sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa setiap tahun Kadowaki-sensei selalu ikut acara ini. Kalau tidak ada dia mungkin suasananya akan jadi suram karena semprotan kata-kata pedas dari Hiyama-sensei." Komentar Gakupo yang kemudian dibalas dengan tawa keras Kaito sepanjang koridor.

Awalnya Gakupo sempat heran juga, kenapa mereka menyiapkan makan malam di ball room dan bukan di ruang makan? Barulah ia ingat kalau penghuni mansion itu cukup banyak, 8 kelas yang terdiri dari 4 kelas tahun pertama dan 4 kelas tahun kedua ditambah beberapa guru dan staf. Kalau mau pakai ruang makan biasa mau jadi seperti apa nanti ruang makannya. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki ballroom, ketiga gadis yang mereka harapkan untuk segera bertemu sudah menunggu mereka.

"Heee, kalian dari tadi ada di sini?"

"Kaito-kun, lama sekaliiiii~" keluh Miku yang langsung bergelanyut di lengan Kaito. Biasa biasa, bermanja-manja ria. "Aku sudah kelaparan selagi menunggu."

"Hee, _gomene_, Miku-chan."

Rin yang terus menoleh kesana kemari menarik perhatian Luka. "Kau mencari apa, Rin-chan?"

"_Ano_…Len-nii tidak ada."

Barulah mereka sadar kalau Len sejak tadi tidak bersama mereka. "Gaku-sempai, Len-nii mana? Bukannya tadi ke onsen dengan Len-nii?"

"Ah, tadi dia keluar duluan dan katanya mau tidur dulu sebelum makan malam. Eh…"

**DEG! ** Gakupo benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk kali ini. Pemuda berambut ungu itu bergegas menuju ke kamarnya, diikuti yang lain jauh tertinggal di belakang.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Jangan-jangan firasatku benar. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melintasi koridor-koridor yang saling berhubungan menuju ke kamarku, meninggalkan yang lain jauh di belakang. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar, aku hanya berharap firasatku salah. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Len sedang tengkurap di atas kasurnya. Antara tertidur atau mungkin sudah tewas. Ketika aku menghampirinya ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, tapi kulihat ia masih bernafas dengan normal. Kuguncang-guncankan tubuhnya, berharap menerima respon balik.

"Bocah, oi bocah, bangun! Bocah jangan mati dulu, urusan perang kita belum selesai! Oi, bocah!"

"Ngg…"

Ternyata dia masih hidup!

"Bocah, kalau tidak bangun akan kuci-"

"Nggh…berisik sekali sih! Mengganggu orang tidur saja." Kemudian Len segera mengambil posisi duduk di hadapanku sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang terlihat sulit terbuka.

"Aku kecapekan, makanya ketiduran seperti itu. Dasar Baka-Po penganggu tidur orang."

Entah kenapa aku merasa bersyukur bisa mendengar celotehan menyebalkannya lagi untuk saat ini. Rasanya lega bisa kembali 'perang' dengan bocah satu ini.

"Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa."

Len langsung melongo mendengar ucapanku. "Oi Baka-Po, kau tidak sakit kan? Kau kira aku kenapa?"

Aku melihat sekitarku dan melihat ada 3 gelas di atas meja. 1 gelas di antara 3 gelas itu berisi air seperempat gelas, sementara 2 gelas yang lain masih dalam keadaan terbungkus dan terbalik yang menandakan belum digunakan sama sekali. Mungkin saja kan ia keracunan sesuatu melalui gelas itu lalu tewas begitu saja tanpa ada yang tahu? Lalu tak lama kemudian Kaito dan yang lain bergerombol masuk ke dalam kamar, nampak sekali mereka kesulitan bernafas karena terus berlari.

"Jadi, apa yang …terjadi di sini?" Tanya Kaito di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Len-nii! Kau membuatku cemas lagi!" Rin langsung menghampiri saudaranya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"_Gomene_, Rin-chan. Hari ini aku capek sekali, jadi tertidur pulas sampai-sampai sulit bangun."

Kalau kulihat-lihat lagi sepertinya si bocah masih susah membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ada apa denganya? Oh, jangan-jangan…

Aku segera menghampiri meja dimana gelas-gelas itu berada dan meraih gelas yang sudah dipakai Len. Kuperhatikan secara teliti dan mendetail, ada butiran-butiran kecil seperti serbuk yang susah larut di dasar gelas. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti obat tidur.

"Oi, bocah, seseorang memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam gelasmu, makanya kau tak bisa bangun."

"Eh?" semua yang ada di dalam kamar kini menoleh ke arah ku dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan pakai gelas-gelas ini lagi ya." Ucapanku ditanggapi dengan anggukan seisi ruangan.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

"Jangan pakai gelas-gelas ini lagi ya."

Secara diam-diam aku mulai merasa ngeri. Jarang sekali aku melihat reaksi Gaku seperti ini. Hanya beberapa kali saja. Kalau Gaku sudah bertingkah seperti in, itu artinya sesuatu yang serius telah benar-benar terjadi. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal ngeri tak terbayangkan lain lebih lanjut.

"Nee, kita makan malam dulu yuk." Untunglah saranku disambut hangat oleh semuanya. Kami pun segera meninggalkan kamar Len dan kembali ke ballroom.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, aku sungguh takjub dengan isi ruangan itu. Ruangan ini sungguh besar dan ramai, ada 2 meja panjang yang terletak di ujung kanan dan kiri ruangan. Kedua meja panjang itu berisi menu-menu makanan yang beraneka ragam. Mulai dari pasta, sushi, salad, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku yakin Gakupo pasti sudah ngiler melihat deretan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Nah betulkan, ilernya sudah hampir menetes.

Aku, Gakupo , Miku dan Kaito menghampiri meja panjang di sebelah kanan ruangan sementara Rin dan Len yang masih sedikit mengantuk menghampiri meja di sebelah kiri ruangan. Kenapa begitu? Karena meja untuk murid tahun pertama dan kedua dipisah seperti itu agar proses pemilihan dan pengambilan makanan tidak terlalu padat, makanya dipisah.

Setelah mengambil makanan barulah kita bisa memilih sendiri mau makan di meja bundar yang mana di ruangan itu. Setelah mengambil cream soup dan sushi tuna kesukaanku, aku segera memilih meja bundar terdekat yang kosong beserta Miku dan Kaito. Lalu Gakupo? Tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Dia pasti sedang sibuk mencomoti berbagai macam menu yang ada sampai dia puas. Habis Gakupo itu paling suka makan, kalau makan butuh porsi yang super besar. Bisa dibilang dia itu perut karet, susah kenyangnya.

"Luka-chan, kita ambil minum yuk. Tuh di sana ada counter minuman. Kaito-kun mau minum apa? Biar kuambilkan."

Wah wah wah sungguh pasangan yang mesra. Mungkin butuh waktu 1000 tahun lagi bagi Gaku untuk bisa seperti itu. Di counter minuman hanya ada 3 pilihan minuman saja. Apple juice, orange juice atau kelapa hijau. Karena aku sudah bosan dengan orange juice aku memilih apple juice. Aku mengambil satu gelas kosong untuk diriku sendiri, sementara Miku mengambil dua gelas kosong untuk dirinya dan Kaito. Kenapa aku tidak mengambilkan minuman untuk Gaku? Enak saja, tidak usah ditawari nanti dia pasti mencomot minumanku, aku yakin sekali itu! Seusai mengambil minuman kami kembali ke tempat duduk kami.

Ketika aku kembali duduk, Gakupo yang duduk di sebelahku sudah menghabiskan makanannya lalu segera menyedot isi buah kelapa hijau di depannya. Kaito, Len dan Rin sampai melongo melihatnya. Ya, begitulah Gakupo, salam sekejap makanan yang ada di piringnya langsung bersih dalam sekejap.

"_Sugoi_…." Gumam Rin kagum.

"Ehehehe."

"_Ittadakimasu_~" kataku sedikit keras lalu meraih sendok dan mulai makan. Belum sempat makan, Gakupo tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Hee? A-ada apa Gaku-chan?"

"_Ano_…aku ingin coba cream soupmu itu. Tadi aku kehabisan cream soup. Bolehkan, Luka-chan? Ayolaah~ _pretty please_?"

Aduh, rayuannya, tatapan matanya itu….MAUT sekaliiii. Karena aku tak bisa me-_resist_ tatapan matanya yang begitu memikat seperti itu maka aku mengalah saja. Aku mencelupkan sendokku ke dalam mangkuk kecil yang berisi cream soup lalu menyodorkannya pada Gakupo. Tapi respon Gakupo selanjutnya adalah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak mauuu~ aku manya disuapin Luka-chan, hehehe."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _SHIMATA_! Apa dia bilang tadi?! Walaupun pelan aku bisa mendengar pasangan kekasih yang duduk di sebelahku ini sedang tertawa terkikik-kikik melihat kami berdua. Di bawah meja aku bisa merasakan kaki Miku menyenggol-nyenggol kakiku, menandakan ia menyuruhku untuk melakukan apa yang Gakupo minta. Dengan hati berdebar-debar aku menuruti kemauan Gakupo yang terlihat juga malu-malu. Karena aku sangat malu, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memasukkan soup yang –kemungkinan besanya- masih panas itu kedalam mulutnya. Wajah Gakupo langsung merah…karena kepanasan.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia terlihat lega. Sepertinya ia berhasil menelan soup panas itu.

"Hoah, panas sekali! Nee, Luka-chan, hatimu pasti sepanas soup itu kan ketika menyuapiku?"

Heh?

HEEEEHH?! Karena sudah malu luar biasa aku tak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali menjedukkan wajahku ke meja, berharap taplak meja yang ada di ana dapat menutupi rona merah di wajahku yang semakin menggila. Kami-sama, bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?

Beberapa saat kemudian mayoritas dari kami sudah selesai makan. Tepat di hadapanku Rin meminum orange juice miliknya secara perlahan-lahan, sementara kembarannya sudah meneguk habis apple juicenya sendiri. Karena aku sudah merasa kenyang –entah karena Gakpo atau memang kenyang- aku mulai meraih minumanku sendiri yang belum tersentuh sejak tadi. Dan lagi-lagi Gakupo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku (lagi). Ingin rasanya kudorong wajahnya jauh-jauh.

Dengan puppy eyes warna ungunya yang butuh latihan khusus untuk me-_resist_, Gaku berkata, "Mauuu~"

Kali ini aku sudah benar-benar tidak mood minum sama sekali. Jadi kuberikan saja minumanku yang belum tersentuh sama sekali itu padanya. Dasar Gakupo, kalau memang ingin apple juice dia kan bisa ambil sendiri di counter minuman. Dengan penuh semangat Gaku menyeruput sedikit apple juiceku lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Hmm, enak?" komentarnya singkat lalu kembali menyeruput kelapa hijaunya sendiri.

Sebelum aku sempat berkomentar mengenai tingkahnya malam itu…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Suara teriakan melengking dari salah seorang di ruangan itu terdengar. Ketika kami semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gumi sudah berdiri menjauh dari mejanya dengan wajah paranoid dan ketakutan. Dapat kami lihat seorang cewek yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Gumi kini terkapar di lantai, kedua matanya terbuka, darah merah segar mulai mengucur dari mulutnya yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ketegangan yang mencekam semakin terasa di dalam ruangan. Hiyama-sensei dan Meiko-sensei yang tempat duduknya paling dekat dengan mereka langsung datang menuju ke Gumi. Hiyama-sensei meraba pergelangan tangan si gadis tapi sepertinya ia tak menemukan detak nadi yang ia cari. Lalu ia meraba leher si gadis, tapi juga tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda hidup di sana.

Belum sampai suasana kembali tenang jeritan yang lain mulai terdengar dari berbagai penjuru ruangan. Dapat kulihat satu persatu murid-murid yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti teman Gumi tadi. Karena mulai ketakutan aku meraba-raba sebelahku, berharap menemukan lengan Gakupo, tapi ternyata dia tidak ada di kursinya. Ketika aku menoleh aku melihatnya sudah berdiri, tapi sedetik kemudian…

Gakupo jatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri…

**To be continued**

* * *

_**Memento mori...Memento mori...Memento mori...**_

_**Remember You will Die~**_

* * *

A/N: huehehehehe (pakai bando yang ada tanduknya) tadaaaaah~ death game nya sudah dimulai~ hayoooo Gakupo aku apakan yaa selanjutnya? Hehehehehe (evil mode on) Hohoho, misteri yang belum diungkapkan akan segera dijelaskan di chap-chap kedepan, so stay tuned

_Kawaii = lucu_

_Ittadakimasu = selamat makan (Biasa diucapkan sebelum makan)_

_Gomene= maaf_

_Ano = itu_

_Sugoi = Hebat_

_Shimata = celaka / OMG / gawat_ (errrr mungkin kurang lebih begitu? Ahahahaha)


	4. Chapter 4: What Happens Next?

**Another disclaimer: I don't own "London Bridge is falling down" song, everything in this fic is just for entertainment.**

* * *

_**Previous chapter: **_

_Belum sampai suasana kembali tenang jeritan yang lain mulai terdengar dari berbagai penjuru ruangan. Dapat kulihat satu persatu murid-murid yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti teman Gumi tadi. Karena mulai ketakutan aku meraba-raba sebelahku, berharap menemukan lengan Gakupo, tapi ternyata dia tidak ada di kursinya. Ketika aku menoleh aku melihatnya sudah berdiri, tapi sedetik kemudian…_

_Gakupo jatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Gakupo's POV**

Gelap dan dingin. Hanya dua hal itu yang kurasakan sejauh ini. Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah sensasi panas di tenggorokanku yang tak kunjung sirna sehingga aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku masih ingat ketika jatuh terjerembab di lantai granit yang dingin, saat itu aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi.

_Yappari_, aku begitu aku meminum apple juice itu walau hanya sedikit saja, cairan itu sudah terasa membakar seisi mulutku. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan Gumi, setelah itu aku merasa sangat mual dan hendak pergi ke toilet. Lalu duniaku menjadi gelap.

Setidaknya kali ini aku berhasil menghindarkan Luka-chan dari bahaya yang tidak ia sadari. Sayang sekali, aku masih ingin memecahkan misteri ini dan membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa kutukan itu tidak ada, tapi mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku mulai terbunuh oleh racun yang mulai membakar diriku perlahan-lahan.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan gadis berambut hijau itu, aku mendengar teriakan Luka-sempai di depanku. Kami berlima sama-sama terkejut karena Gaku-sempai tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi. Berapakalipun Luka-sempai memanggil namanya, Gaku-sempai tidak memberikan respon balasan yang kami semua harapkan. Dengan sigap Luka-sempai meminta tolong pada Miku-sempai untuk menuangkan sisa air kelapa yang belum dihabiskan oleh Gaku-sempai tadi ke gelas kosong, sementara Luka-sempai sendiri sibuk menekan-nekan dada Gaku-sempai dengan harapan dapat membuatnya bernafas kembali. Lalu Luka-sempai berhenti sejenak ketika Gaku-sempai tiba-tiba terbatuk, ia mengambil gelas air kelapa dari tangan Miku-sempai lalu berupaya meminumkannya pada Gaku-sempai.

"Ayo, Gaku, telan, telan! Kumohon telanlah!"

Sepertinya upaya itu tidak sia-sia. Luka-sempai berhasil membuat Gaku-sempai menelan air kelapa itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Gaku-sempai mulai sadar kembali.

"A…pa.."

"Gakkun, jangan banyak bicara dulu! Tenangkan dirimu!" sergah Kaito-sempai yang kemudian menoleh ke meja panjang yang berisi makanan tadi. "Akan kuambilkan kelapa hijau lagi, bertahanlah, Gakkun!"

Aku hanya bisa diam ketakutan sambil menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat agar aku tidak dapat mendengar teriakan histeris yang sudah memenuhi ruangan. Len-nii menghampiriku dan memelukku erat-erat, mencoba menenangkanku. "Shh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Rin-chan!"

Tak lama kemudian Kaito-sempai datang membawa 2 buah kelapa hijau dan langsung menuangkan isinya ke gelas kosong. Gaku-sempai yang sedang tidur di pangkuan Luka-sempai hanya diam saja, wajanya yang masih pucat sudah sedikit terlihat cerah walaupun ia tampak letih sekali. Miku-sempai segera pergi mencari guru UKS yang ikut datang bersama kami. Untuk saat ini hanya inilah yang dapat kami lakukan. Teriakan berbagai siswa yang hadir saat itu tidak kunjung sirna, justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka terus menjerit kesana kemari seperti orang gila.

"Kutukan! Kutukan itu terjadi! Matilah kita!"

"Tidaaak! Aku tak mau kena kutuk! aku mau pergi dari sini!"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Sungguh mengerikan.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Saat sedang berlarian di koridor, aku bertabrakan dengan Haku-sensei, si guru UKS satu-satunya yang ada di mansion ini. Haku-sensei terlihat sama terburu-burnya denganku.

"Sensei, gawat! Tolong, kumohon tolong Gakupo-san sekarang juga! kondisinya kritis!" kataku secepat mungkin, entah Haku-sensei mengerti ucapanku yang seperti kereta express atau tidak. Haku-sensei hanya mengangguk lalu ikut berlari di belakangku kembali menuju ke ballroom.

Ketika kami tiba di ballroom, keadaan panik masih belum mereda. Mayoritas siswa mulai berlarian menuju ke pintu keluar yang satunya, ada juga yang masih menangisi teman-teman mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa malam itu. Haku-sensei mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ke gerombolan Luka-chan dan Meiko-sensei yang kini sedang bergerombol di dekat Gakupo-san.

"Minggir minggir! Beri aku jalan!" perintahnya sambil berusaha menembus kerumunan orang banyak. Begitu tiba, Haku-sensei segera berlutut di sebelah Gakupo-san dan mulai mengecek detak nadi di lehernya. Lalu ia segera menyalakan center kecil dan mengarahkan cahaya yang dipancarkan benda itu ke mata Gakupo-san. Tenu saja, Gakupo-san langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena silau. Dapat kudengar Haku-sensei mendesah lega.

"Untunglah keadaannya tidak terlalu parah. Sepertinya, racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mulai ternetralisir oleh kelapa hijau itu. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku ingin agar ia dibawa ke ruang kesehatan, tolong panggilkan Hiyama-sensei dan guru laki-laki yang lain untuk membawa Kamui-san ke ruang kesehatan segera."

Dengan begitu Haku-sensei segera bergegas kembali ke ruang kesehatan sementara Hiyama-sensei dan guru laki-laki yang lain membopong Gakupo-san.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

_Tick…tock..tick..tock..tick…tock…_, sudah satu jam lebih berlalu sejak Gakkun masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Kami semua, begitu juga dengan Hiyama-sensei dan Meiko-sensei menunggu dengan cemas di luar. Luka-san hanya bisa diam sambil terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Gakkun, sedangkan Hiyama-sensei tampak frustrasi.

_**DUG!**_

"Sial, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Padahal aku sudah memastikan bahwa kondisi di sekitar mansion benar-benar aman!" keluhnya sambil memukulkan tangannya yang terkepal ke dinding terdekat. "Semua ini salahku!"

"Kiyoteru-sensei, jangan berkata begitu. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang bisa tahu kalau malam ini akan jadi seperti ini." Kata Meiko-sensei mencoba menghibur Hiyama-sensei yang terlihat depresi karena merasa gagal melindungi kami.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri…aku berjanji akan melindungi setiap siswa di sini agar tidak ada yang jatuh korban oleh kutukan tidak masuk akal itu! _Kusso_!"

"Kiyoteru-sensei…"

Setelah melihat reaksi Hiyama-sensei yang diluar dugaan itu barulah aku bisa mengerti seperti apa Hiyama-sensei sebenarnya. Walaupun ia cukup terkenal sebagai guru yang sangat galak, disiplin berlebihan dan tegas, semua itu ia lakukan untuk kebaikan kami semua tanpa kami sadari. Mungkin baginya julukan kejam, _Oni_-sensei, dan masih banyak lagi itu tidak begitu penting baginya. Mungkin alasan kenapa ia mengikuti wisata tahun ini itu karena ia sendiri ingin mengakhiri kutukan yang orang-orang ributkan tersebut. Aku dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan sensei, perasaan gagal melindungi murid-murid yang ia kasihi. Seandainya terjadi sesuatu dengan Miku-chan dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Merasa bersalah seumur hidup.

Aku sungguh lelah sekali karena insiden tak terduga hari ini, sungguh aku ingin istirahat. Tapi entah kenapa pikiran dan hatiku menolak untuk istirahat walau untuk sejenak tidak mengkhawatirkan Gakkun. Entah kenapa pemuda yang baru kukenal selama setengah tahun lebih itu kini sudah seperti menjadi bagian dari hidupku, aku sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya aku merasakan 'menunggu itu sangat lama dan melelahkan'. Harus kuakui, penantian kali ini jauh lebih parah daripada ketika aku menunggu Miku-chan yang tiba-tiba harus membatalkan kencan kami karena ada urusan mendadak namun lupa memberi kabar, membuatku menunggu di café seharian. Oya, mengenai Miku-chan, kulihat ia sedang merangkul Luka-san yang sedang kalut sambil berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu. Diam-diam aku bersyukur Miku-chan tidak jadi korban malam ini, walaupun sebenarnya tak pantas bagiku berpikir seperti itu.

Kejadian hari ini membuatku bertekad untuk melindungi Miku-chan semampuku, walaupun nyawaku sendiri yang akan jadi taruhannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Gakkun malam ini. Sungguh nekat! Tapi harus ku akui Gakkun cukup cerdik menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya dibalik tingkah anehnya tadi. Alasan ia meminta Luka-san menyuapinya adalah untuk mengetes apakah ada racun yang dioleskan di sendok yang akan digunakan Luka-san. Lalu sengaja ingin mencoba apple juice Luka-san juga untuk mengetes apakah gelas yang dipilih Luka-san secara random di counter minuman sudah diolesi racun atau tidak. Dasar Gakkun, kurasa dia sendiri lega berhasil menghindarkan Luka-san dari maut.

Awas saja ya, begitu ia sudah kembali sehat aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya karena sudah bertindak gegabah dan membuatku cemas seperti ini!

_**BRAK!**_ Suara pintu terbuka terdengar jelas oleh telingaku. Dalam sekejap semua yang telah lama menunggu disana segera mengerumuni Haku-sensei yang baru keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan Gaku-chan?" Tanya Luka-san langsung tanpa basa basi mendahului yang lain. "Ia tidak apa-apa kan?"

Lalu Haku-sensei tersenyum, "Ia tidak apa-apa. Justru entah kenapa ia lebih cepat pulih dari orang-orang biasanya. Apa sebelumnya ia sudah minum air kelapa?"

Kami semua mengangguk, kecuali Hiyama-sensei dan Meiko-sensei yang tidak tahu karena meja kami terpisah jauh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, hal itulah yang mempercepat proses netralisir racun di tubuhnya dan cepat memulihkan kondisinya sekarang. Kusarankan ia istirahat di sini untuk malam ini, aku ingin ia istirahat total. Jika perhitunganku tidak meleset, dengan kondisnya yang semakin membaik seperti sekarang, besok ia akan sehat seperti semula. Bisa tolong bawakan kelapa hijau lebih banyak lagi? Ia butuh minum kelapa hijau sebanyak-banyaknya."

Kami semua menghela nafas lega. Dalam hati aku tertawa mendengar Haku-sensei minta dibawakan lebih banyak kelapa lagi. Aku penasaran keluhan macam apa yang akan Gakkun ceritakan besok karena dipaksa terus-terusan minum kelapa.

Meiko-sensei menepuk-nepuk tangannya, menandakan ia meminta perhatian dari kami semua."Nah, sekarang kalian harus segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kalian. Tidak perlu khawatir, malam ini aku dan Haku-sensei akan menjaga Gakupo-san di ruang kesehatan. Kalian istirahatlah yang cukup." Karena kami sudah kelelahan maka kami mengikuti perintah Meiko-sensei. Jadi kami mulai berjalan menjauh dari ruang kesehatan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Aku akan kembali ke ballroom untuk menyelidiki siswa-siswa yang meninggal malam ini. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Meiko-sensei. Permisi." Setelah selesai berpesan agar hati-hati, Hiyama-sensei segera pergi dan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah direncanakan di kepalanya. Aku yakin malam itu tidak seorangpun diantara kami dapat tidur nyenyak.

* * *

_London bridge is falling down…falling down…falling down… London bridge is falling down, My fair lady… _

_Everyone is falling down…falling down…falling down…Everyone is falling down, just wait and see… _

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya… (the second day)**_

**Normal POV**

Karena sepanjang malam tidak ada yang bisa tidur dengan tenang, Luka dan Miku memutuskan untuk ngobrol saja sepanjang malam, sementara Rin tetap terlelap. Banyak sekali yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua, mulai dari dorama favorit mereka hingga gossip seputar kelas mereka. Karena Miku tipe yang hyper aktif dalam hal berbicara, Luka tidak terlalu pusing mencari topik pembicaraan untuk membuat mereka berdua tetap terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Eh eh, sudah dengar gossip baru tidak? Katanya tepat sebelum kita berangkat kemari ada senpai yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Akaito-san! Coba tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Luka duduk di kasurnya sambil berpikir. Kerut-kerut di dahinya mulai nampak ketika ia semakin serius berpikir.

"Umm…melihat sifat Akaito-san yang dingin dan super-cool seperti itu kecil kemungkinannya senpai itu diterima."

"Bingo! Senpai itu justru ditolak mentah-mentah lalu ditinggal pergi olehnya. Jahat sekali dia! Benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Kalau aku jadi senpai itu akan langsung kuberi bogem mentah!" keluh Miku sangat menjiwai, padahal ia tidak ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Hm, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, pertamakali aku bertemu dengan Akaito-san ya waktu di perpustakaan itu."

Miku langsung melotot, ia segera menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita Luka.

"Tapi waktu itu ia tidak sejahat seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi kok, Miku-chan. Ya walaupun dia hanya diam dan buang muka saja waktu kami bertabrakan."

"Heee…sombong sekali dia! Memang ia pikir dia itu siapa? Entah kenapa aku selalu berapi-api kalau membahas dia. Cowok macam itu kenapa bisa banyak ditaksir orang sih?"

Luka tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Miku. "Hihihi, tentu saja, kau kan sudah punya Kaito-san. Eh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa jadian dengan Kaito-san? Ayolaaah, ceritakan padaku!"

"Ehm, percaya tidak kalau semua itu dimulai karena sebuah es krim?"

"E-es krim?" lalu Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Waktu itu aku baru saja beli es krim vanilla di kantin sekolah, hingga tiba-tiba ia datang dan langsung mencomot es krim ku. Tentu saja aku marah-marah. Walaupun waktu itu kami belum saling mengenal, dalam waktu singkat seperti itu kami langsung akrab. Ya jadilah kami seperti ini sekarang hehehehe…"

Luka hanya terus memandang Miku takjub dengan mata berbinar-binar. Walaupun cerita bagaimana Miku dan Kaito bisa saling dekat tidak terlalu romantis tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti…spesial begitu.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya ketika menyatakan perasaan padamu, Miku-chan? Apakah romantis?"

Luka sih mengharapkan jawaban 'tentu romantis' dari Miku. Sayangnya apa yang kau inginkan seringnya terkabul kebalikannya, bukankah begitu? Miku hanya sedikit melengos dan sedikit cemberut.

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Eh?"

"Dia tidak memberiku bunga atau boneka dan semacamnya. Tapi ia malah memberiku sebuket ES KRIM dan memaksaku memakannya. Aku masih ingat betapa sakitnya perutku malam saat kami jadian karena kebanyakan makan es krim…" ketika Miku menoleh melihat lawan bicaranya, ia justru melongo melihat Luka yang balas menatapnya masih dengan tatapan berbinar-binar sambil memeluk bantal.

"La-lalu ternyata ada cincin perak ini," Miku menunjukkan cincin pemberian Kaito pada Luka. "Cincin ini terletak di dasar buket es krim. Lalu ketika aku berhasil menghabiskan sebuket penuh itu, Kaito-kun…me-me-…."

Sekarang wajah Miku sudah sangat-sangat merah!

"Menciummu?"

Miku mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Katanya sih mulutku belepotan dengan es krim…"

"Gyaaaaa! So sweet!"

Sekarang Luka malah sudah berguling-guling di lantai masih sambil memeluk bantal.

"O oi, Luka-chan, wah gawat, kebanyakan mendengar yang manis-manis. Saat pulang nanti kau harus segera ke dokter, siapa tahu kau diabetes karena kebanyakan mendengar yang manis-manis dariku? Hahahaha."

Tak terasa matahari sudah terbit. Miku dan Luka segera membangunkan Rin dan mengajaknya gosok gigi dan bersiap-siap.

Acara mendaki gunung yang seharusnya diadakan pagi itu dibatalkan karena insiden kemarin. Seluruh guru beserta wakil kepala sekolah berkumpul di ballroom untuk melakukan penyelidikan disana, sehingga pagi ini mereka diberi jam bebas hingga nanti siang. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap ketiga gadis itu pergi ke kamar Kaito untuk mengajak penghuni kamar tersebut jalan-jalan.

Knock…knock…knock…tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka oleh Len sambil mengusap-usap mata.

"Hmm, ada apa, Miku-senpai?"

"Itu, Kaito-kun ada tidak?"

"Oh, baru saja dia pergi. Katanya dipanggil Meiko-sensei. Masuklah dulu." Lalu Len meninggalkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Setelah selesai gosok gigi dan mandi, aku kembali ke kamar dan hanya menemukan Rin-chan di sana.

"Lho, Miku-senpai dan Luka-senpai kemana, Rin-chan?"

"Miku-sempai menemani Luka-sempai menjenguk Gaku-sempai di ruang kesehatan. Len-nii, ayo kita susul mereka!"

Karena tidak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi maka aku mengikuti ajakan Rin-chan. Selama berjalan aku hanya diam saja karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Tapi aku memaksa otakku untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang kira-kira pas untuk pagi ini. Dan beruntung aku menemukannya.

"Jadi, apa kau tidur nyenyak kemarin, Rin-chan?"

"Hu uh, sangat nyenyak! Kemarin Miku-sempai dan Luka-sempai begadang sampai subuh, aku yakin mereka tidak tidur sepanjang malam. Nii-nii sendiri bagaimana?"

"_I slept like a log!_"

"_Yokatta_, kukira Nii-nii kesulitan tidur karena kejadian kemarin."

Tentu saja aku bohong, Rin-chan. Mana ada yang bisa tidur nyenyak karena insiden kemarin? Aku yakin sebenarnya kau sendiri tidak benar-benar tidur. Kalau kau memang tidur, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Miku-senpai dan Luka-senpai begadang sampai subuh? Tapi ya sudahlah biarkan saja.

"Nii-nii, aku masih bingung. Kenapa kau ketiduran karena obat tidur di gelasmu sementara aku tidak? Padahal menurut Gaku-sempai seluruh gelas-gelas itu ada obat tidurnya."

"Kau kan tidak minum pakai gelasku, Rin-chan."

"Oh iya. Terus kenapa Gaku-sempai keracunan sementara kau tidak? Padahal kalian kan meminum apple juice yang sama."

"Hee, kau mendoakanku supaya keracunan juga ya, Rin-chan?" kataku pura-pura marah. Rin-chan langsung mengerutkan dahi, terlihat takut.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya heran saja. Ja-jangan marah ya, Nii-nii!"

Wajahnya ituu…_Kawaii_….

"Tentu saja tidak, Rin-chan. Aku kan hanya ingin menikmati wajah takutmu yang menggemaskan itu. Hehehe.."

_**PLAAK!**_

"Aw, aduh kenapa kau memukul lenganku, Rin-chan?"

"Nii-nii no BAKAAA!"

**_PLAAAKKK!_**

"Hmm? Kau memukulku lagi?"

"Tidak kok."

_**PLAAAKKK! BUK! BUK!**_

"GAKUPO NO BAKAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ah, sekarang aku tahu dari mana Rin-chan belajar berkata 'baka'.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Belum sampai kami masuk ke ruang kesehatan kami sudah berpapasan dengan orang yang kami cari. Luka-chan langsung memeluk Gakupo-san erat-erat. Mungkin karena sangat khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu kemarin.

"Lu-Luka-chan!"

"Bodoh, jangan bikin aku cemas lagi!"

"Hmmm, maaf maaf. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok," Lalu senyum Gakupo-san berganti menjadi senyum om om mesum. "Wah, kelapaaaa!" serunya kemudian.

Wajahku langsung memerah begitu mengerti apa maksud Gakupo-san. Sementara Luka-chan masih memunculkan tanda Tanya di sekeliling kepalanya.

"Kelapa?"

Setelah beberapa saat mencerna ucapan Gakupo barulah Luka-chan mengerti. Dengan sekuat tenaga Luka-chan mendorong pemuda mesum yang dipeluknya tadi jauh-jauh lalu mengeluarkan Tuna beku entah dari mana asalnya.

"Gawat, matilah aku…"

"BAKAAAAA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAA!" teriak Luka-chan selama menghajar dan memukuli Gakupo-san tanpa ampun dengan tuna bekunya. Dan untuk final hit nya Luka-chan berseru, "GAKUPO NO BAKAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dalam hati aku bersykur Kaito-kun tidak seperti itu.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Grrrr, Gaku-chan memang keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti itu! Setelah puas menghajarnya sampai babak belur aku segera meninggalkannya terkapar begitu saja di koridor. Kalaupun dia tidak mati karena racun kemarin mungkin kali ini dia benar-benar mati karena serangan bertubi-tubi Tuna beku dariku. Heumph, masa bodoh, buat apa aku peduli.

Dengan masih berapi-api aku berjalan cepat melewati koridor menuju lounge yang terletak di lantai satu tepat di tengah mansion untuk menenangkan diri. Baka-Gakupo dan Miku-chan ikut berjalan cepat di belakangku, berupaya mengejar tapi gagal. Saat hendak menuruni tangga tanpa sengaja kakiku terselip karena aku buru-buru turun dan tidak hati-hati. Saat jatuh tergelundung aku menabrak seseorang yang hendak naik dengan tangga yang sama. Kami berdua akhirnya jatuh tergelundung bersama hingga akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah lantai 1 dan 2. ( itu lhoo, tangga yang biasanya ada di mansion-mansion tua terletak di tengah lalu ada cabang kanan dan kiri. Author gak tau harus menyebut tangga itu apa O_O)

Saat kami sudah berhenti terguling-guling, aku menyadari posisiku berada di atas orang yang kutabrak tadi. Haduuu bagaimana kalau orang yang kutabrak sampai luka parah karena kecerobohanku sendiri? Dengan memberanikan diri aku membuka kedua mataku pelan-pelan.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang mata merah seperti warna ruby yang terus menatapku lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip. Hatiku langsung berdebar kencang!

Lalu si kembar Kagamine, miku-chan dan Baka-Gakupo datang menghampiriku yang masih terpaku melihat kedua mata yang mempesona itu.

* * *

_ One of you is going down…going down…going down…One of you is going down, Just wait and see… _

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:** hueee, yang mengenai kelapa hijau itu, jujur saja sebenarnya author nggak terlalu tahu tentang penetralisiran racun dengan menggunakan kelapa hijau. Author juga nggak tahu entah dengan minum kelapa hijau sebanyak-banyaknya itu bisa membantu penetralisiran racun atau tidak. yang author tau Cuma kelapa hijau itu memang bisa menetralkan racun-racun yang ada di dalam tubuh. Maklum maklum, author bukan anak IPA tapi anak IPS jadi nggak belajar biologi lagi O_o.

Terima kasih ya buat readers dan reviewers sekalian, alasan utama kenapa author ngebut bikin ceritanya itu karena libur sekolah author mau habis (dan nggak bisa diisi ulang karena nggak ada vouchernya). Dengar-dengar bakal ada try out sebentar lagi, makanya author ngebut hehehehe (ditendang karena curhat melulu). Oke, sekian dari author si chapter ini, chap selanjutnya akan segera author post secepatnya, so stay tuned~ :)

* * *

**Author's little corner**

Shizuka: mwahahahahaha! Luka selingkuuuhhh Luka selingkuuuhh!

Gakupo : nangis di ujung*

Luka : _Hyurusai_!

Miku: ini cerita pembunuhan atau romantika ala opera sabun sih?

Shizuka: pembunuhan dong, tapi ada romance nya juga sih, kenapa memang?

Kaito : perasaan sejauh ini pembunuhannya baru satu kasus deh, romance nya sudah bejibun. Jangan-jangan bikin sinetron nih!

Shizuka: enak aja! Ini kan masi awal-awalnya aja. Semua kasus pembunuhan selanjutnya sudah ada di kepala nih. Tinggal mikirin aja siapa yang mati selanjutnya. Mwahahahaha!

Kagamine twins: _Oni_!

Kaito: author curang! Kenapa kok hanya gakupo saja yang kesannya pintar walaupun tapang nya blo-on spt itu. Aku kan juga mau! Apa harus kubuktikan kalau aku lebih pintar?

Shizuka: silahkan. Ayo, tebak siapa pembununya kalau kau memang pintar!

Suasana hening seketika, lalu Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo dan si kembar Kagamine menunjuk author.

Semua: kamu pembunuhnya!

Shizuka: he? Kenapa begitu?

Semua : karena kau pengarangnya! (mengejar author dengan aura membunuh sambil bawa parang)

Shizuka: gyaaaaaaaa! (kabur)

* * *

_Yappari = seperti yang kuduga_

_Kusso = sial_

_Oni = demon/evil_

_Yokatta = syukurlah_

_Kawaii = lucu/imut_

_Hyurusai = diam_


	5. Chapter 5: Gakupo is Jealous!

_**Previous Chapter: **_

_Saat kami sudah berhenti terguling-guling, aku menyadari posisiku berada di atas orang yang kutabrak tadi. Haduuu bagaimana kalau orang yang kutabrak sampai luka parah karena kecerobohanku sendiri? Dengan memberanikan diri aku membuka kedua mataku pelan-pelan._

_Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang mata merah seperti warna ruby yang terus menatapku lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip. Hatiku langsung berdebar kencang!_

_Lalu si kembar Kagamine, miku-chan dan Baka-Gakupo datang menghampiriku yang masih terpaku melihat kedua mata yang mempesona itu._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kaito's POV**

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika dibangunkan oleh ketukan di pintu kamar yang lumayan kencang. Ketika bangun kulihat Len-kun masih tertidur, jadi aku yang membukakan pintu. Ternyata Ozawa-san, ketua kelas 2-B.

"Hng, ada apa Ozawa-san?"

"Kau dipanggil Sakine-sensei untuk ikut berkumpul di ballroom. Katanya ada urusan penting. _Jaa nee_.."

Dengan begitu aku segera gosok gigi dan mandi lalu menemui Meiko-sensei. Ketika sampai di ballroom, suasana masih sepi. Guru-guru yang lain belum datang, hanya Meiko-sensei dan Hiyama-sensei yang ada disana. Mereka berdua tampaknya sedang seriusss…eh?

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki ballroom, aku bersembunyi di balik pintu untuk mengamati keduanya dari luar. Mereka berdua sedang 'sibuk'!

"Ki-Kiyoteru-sensei, ba-bagamana kalau ada yang melihat kita nanti!"

"Hmm, sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan?" katanya lembut –tidak seperti biasanya- pada Meiko-sensei sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Toh, kita hanya berdua saja."

Hahahahahaha, berdua katanya? Mereka tidak sadar kalau lebih tepatnya ada tiga orang sedang berada disana. Dalam hati aku tertawa geli. Andai saja aku bawa kamera XLR ku, pasti akan he-

"Siapa itu disana?!" suara bentakan itu disertai dengan melayangnya pisau dapur yang menancap dan menembus pintu tepat di sebelah pipiku. Gawat aku ketahuan!

"Hahaha…lemparan yang bagus, Hiyama-sensei." Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Jadi, ada apa pagi-pagi begini Meiko-sensei memanggilku?" berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan adalah harapan satu-satunya untuk menghindari tatapan maut Hiyama-sensei.

Meiko-sensei dengan santainya mengajakku mendekati beberapa mayat yang kini sudah di jejer-jejerkan -seperti ikan pindang- di lantai dan ditutupi kain taplak meja yang lebar. Sambil berjalan dapat kurasakan Hiyama-sensei terus memperhatikanku sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri menyusul Meiko-sensei.

"Kaito-san, sebagai ketua kelas aku ingin kau mencatat beberapa temuan kami tentang mereka."

"Maksudnya 'mereka'?"

"Teman sekelasmu. Mereka semua yang tewas kemarin teman sekelasmu."

Heh? _Uso_! Kenapa korbannya hanya dari kelasku saja? "Sensei, apa hanya 6 orang ini yang meninggal?"

"7 kalau Gakupo-san tidak tertolong kemarin. Korban yang pertama yaitu Amano Mayumi, gadis yang duduk di sebelah Gumi-san. Mayumi-san keracunan cream Soup yang dimakannya. Lalu saat kejadian ada teriakan susulan kan? Suara itu berasal dari Kasane Teto. Kasane-san juga keracunan, tapi bukan karena makanan."

"Karena minuman seperti Gakupo-san?" tanyaku ketika Meiko-sensei diam sesaat.

"Begitulah. Tapi menurut informasi dari teman semeja Kasane-san, kemarin ia meminum orange juice, bukan apple juice. Lalu yang ini Honne Dell," kata Meiko-sensei sambil menunjuk mayat ke 3. "Keracunan juga saat memakan sushi."

"Aduh aduh, intinya semuanya mati keracunan kan?"

"Ya, tapi yang masih belum kumengerti adalah kenapa mereka bisa keracunan secara random seperti ini? Padahal mereka mengambil pilihan makan yang berbeda-beda. Selain itu, tempat duduk mereka juga terpencar-pencar."

"Korban yang lain adalah Ryuuzaki Kenji, Takezo Kaoru dan Amamiya Rue. 3 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki, semuanya berasal dari kelas 2-C." kata Hiyama-sensei sambil berjongkok di sebelah mayat-mayat itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini dulu. Aku haus membangunkan guru-guru yang lain untuk membantu penyelidikian ini. Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam denga Meiko-sensei!" ancam _Oni_-sensei yang satu ini sambil mengacung-acungkan tongkat kendonya –yang ternyata ia bawa juga kesini-.

"Kiyoteru-sensei!" kata Meiko-sensei dengan lantang dan wajah kesal, lalu _Oni_-sensei meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian dengan mayat 6 orang itu.

"Hah, maaf ya, Kaito-san. Kiyoteru-sensei jadi begitu karena ia merasa aku juga terancam dalam wisata tahun ini karena aku wali kelas 2-C. Itu sebabnya dia jadi sangat protektif begitu."

"Dan dia juga kekasihmu kan? Ahaha, tenang aku tak akan membuat gossip yang aneh-aneh." Sahutku secepatnya sebelum Meiko-sensei salah tangkap dengan apa yang kumaksud.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi, sensei, kenapa semua korbannya berasal dari kelas 2-C?"

Lalu Meiko-sensei berjongkok di depan mayat-mayat itu ntuk merapikan kai taplak yang sedikit beranakan karena angin.

"Entah. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu. Selama bertahun-tahun, korban meninggal selalu berasal dari kelas 2-C. Tak peduli siapapun wali kelasnya."

"Heh?!"

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Gawat! kali ini aku benar-benar menabrak orang yang salah. Sejak awal bertemu hingga sekarang aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya karena menurutku orang ini cukup mengerikan. Dan sekarang dia hanya diam saja dan terus memandangiku dengan tampang datar. Entah ia marah atau tidak aku tak tahu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

He? Suaranya terdengar halus, tidak terdengar marah sama sekali. Dengan gugup aku menjawabnya, "I-iya. _Gomen_, Akaito-san!" lalu aku segera menyingkir kesampingnya sementara ia bangkit duduk. Baka-Gakupo segera terjun dari atas tanpa menuruni anak tangga dan mendarat tepat di sebelahku.

"Hoi, kau tak apa-apa kan, Luka-chan?" katanya tampak cemas. Tapi aku masih kesal dengan tingkahnya tadi yang seperti om om mesum itu jadi spontan aku mendekatkan diriku pada Akaito-san yang masih saja berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sekilas aku dapat melihat Akaito-san sedikit tersenyum mengejek.

"Om om mesum! Heumph! Ayo Akaito-san, kita pergi!"

Dengan begitu aku menyeret Akaito-san menjauh dari Baka-Gakupo, Miku-chan yang cegeh melihat tingkahku dan si kembar Kagamine yang sedang menertawai Baka-Gakupo. Akaito-san terkesan pasrah-pasrah saja kugeret tak tentu arah. Masih dengan wajah dongkol aku terus berjalan cepat sambil menarik tangan Akaito-san sampai akhirnya pemuda ini bertanya.

"Memang kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal tidak ada BAKA-Gakupo!"

"Ya sudah, kita berhenti di sini saja. Teman-temanmu dan kekasihmu yang 'feminine' itu sepertinya terlalu shock melihat tingkahmu terhadapku seperti ini sehingga mereka tidak mengejarmu."

Barulah aku berhenti dan sadar aku sudah menyeretnya ke halaman depan mansion.

"Kekasih feminine? Maksudmu BAKA-Gakupo? Cuih, ingin kupukul saja dia dengan ikan tuna superku!" kataku dengan penuh emosi sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau aku mulai memperagakan mengayun-ayunkan ikan tuna ala pemukul kasti. Sejurus kemudian aku merasa malu karena bersikap seperti itu di hadapan Akaito-san.

"Wajahmu ini, kalau sedang marah kelihatan lebih…" katanya terputus seolah-olah ingin mendengar respon penasaranku terlebih dulu.

"Lebih apa?"

"Lebih _tsundere_." Jawab pemuda serba merah yang sedang bersamaku ini sambil menunjukkan senyum tipisnya yang sangat jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. "Sepertinya kau berniat menghindari pacarmu itu untuk sementara, mau kubantu?"

"Maksudmu?

"Hermm, kau terlihat ingin membalas pacar feminine mu itu tapi kebingungan bagaimana caranya. Bagaimana kalau tetap bersamaku seharian ini? Tenang saja aku tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam."

Mata merah rubynya itu, seakan-akan memiliki kuasa untuk menghipnotisku dan setuju dengan usulnya. Alisnya terangkat satu selagi menunggu jawabanku.

"Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu. Hanya untuk hari ini saja! kalau kau berbuat macam-macam aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu dengan ikan tuna superku ini!"

"_Hai-hai, hime-sama._"

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dari Meiko-sensei, sekarang aku terlibat huru-hara baru. Miku-chan yang dapat dengan mudah menemukanku (mungkin diam-diam kami bisa telepati) dimana saja aku berada langsung menyeretku menuju lounge mansion ini yang berbatasan dengan halaman depan mansion. Katanya ada kejadian serius yang sangat gawat, nyatanya ketika aku tiba di tempat ternyata yang dimaksud gawat adalah murungnya Gakkun yang sedang duduk di ujung ruangan entah kenapa. Setelah mendengar cerita dari kekasihku yang manis ini barulah aku paham pokok permasalahannya. Betapa bodohnya dia berniat 'bergurau' dengan Luka-san dengan cara seperti itu. Wanita mana sih yang suka dibegitukan?

"Grrr…" kurang lebih begitulah suara geraman pelan Gakkun yang sedang mengamati gadis pujaannya sedang duduk berdua di bangku halaman mansion dengan pemuda serba merah yang biasa kita kenal dengan Akaito. Tidak hanya kami yang melongo melihat keduanya, beberapa gadis -mungkin fans Akaito- yang ada di sana untuk jalan-jalan pagi dan segerombol pemuda yang sedang asyik bermain sepak bola pun bengong melihat mereka berdua.

"Kurang ajar! Awas kau, akan kupatahkan lehermuuu! Lihat saja nanti! Bisa-bisanya kau merebut Luka-chan dariku!"

Jujur saja aku bingung entah harus tertawa atau ikut-ikutan bengong dalam menanggapi hal-hal seperti ini.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pasangan baru yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu hanya berdiam diri saja walaupun mereka sepenuhnya sadar banyak mata yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua. Akaito tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Luka agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Tch, Kenapa kau diam saja? sakit perut?"

Luka menggeleng-geleng.

"Gugup karena aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Sedetik kemudian Luka memberi Akaito_ death glare_ miliknya yang terkenal menyeramkan itu.

"Kau ini dingin sekali sih. Kalau dingin seperti itu mana ada pria yang berani mendekatimu?"

"Apa pedulimu dengan sikap dinginku yang membuat pria-pria lain takut mendekatiku? Heumph!" balas Luka penuh dengan nada sakarsme di setiap ucapannya. Jawaban itu benar-benar di luar dugaan Akaito.

"Gadis tsundere sepertimu itu banyak peminatnya, hanya saja mereka tidak berani menunjukkannya terang-terangan karena takut dengan sikap dinginmu itu."

Suasana hening seketika, hanya meninggalkan Luka yang nge-blush dan Akatio yang membuang muka.

"Jadi, sedekat apa hubunganmu dengan Kamui-san?"

"Cuma teman dari sejak kecil kok. Dan sekarang berubah menjadi musuh."

"Hee, aku tak yakin ucapanmu itu 100% benar."

Luka menoleh dengan penuh tanda Tanya

"Tidak pelu bertanya, aku akan menjawab apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Sergah Akaito seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Luka selanjutnya.

"Mari ku uji coba dulu. Pertama, kau jatuh hati pada Kamui-san kan?"

"Tidak! sama sekali tidak!" elak Luka mati-matian melawan tatapan mata Akaito yag begitu menusuk seolah-olah menembus kepalanya dan dapat membaca isi pikirannya dengan mudah.

"Kedua, kalau dia benar-benar tewas kemarin, apa kau akan marah-maah padanya seperti sekarang ini?"

"A-apa sih yang kau maksud, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh!"

"Ketiga, Apa kau akan mencegahku jika aku berusaha merebutmu dari Kamui-san _**kalau saja**_ aku telah jatuh hati padamu?"

"Eh?"

Hening. Baik Akaito maupun Luka hanya saling berpandangan saja. Luka tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Akaito tapi ia segera ngeloyor entah kemana sementara Akaito tetap duduk santai di bangku taman.

"Tuh kan benar. Seperti itulah teori Psikologi manusia."

Siang itu Luka lebih banyak melamun dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia sunguh-sungguh kepikiran oleh 2 pertanyaan terakhir Akaito, apalagi yang terakhir. Saat Out-bond di siang hari pun begitu, Luka tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Konsentrasinya sering pecah dan hampir selalu tidak nyambung kalau diajak bicara. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar kalau orang yang dipukulinya tadi pagi selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Luka-chan, kau tak apa? sepanjang hari kerjaanmu hanya melamun saja. ada apa denganmu? Masih marah padaku?"

"Ha? Tidak kok." Jawab si gadis singkat, padat dan jelas

"Kau tidak seperti Luka-chan yang biasa kukenal. Apa Akaito-san berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

"Hmm, tidak juga. Dia baik kok. Kenapa kau menginterogasku seperti itu?"

"Apa perlu kukatakan kenapa? Menyebalkan sekali." Sahut Gakupo sedikit cemberut sambil buang muka.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang mana mungkin aku tahu?"

Gakupo mulai menggeram pelan, ia merasa seperti semakin terdorong secara paksa oleh ucapan dan tampang polos Luka untuk mengakui betapa cemburunya ia melihat kedekatan Luka dan Akaito tadi.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Akaito-san." Jawab Gakupo sambil malu-malu dan tak berani menatap Luka. Sementara senyum gadis itu semakin mengembang.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu. Hayo ngaku!"

"Ti-Tch, buat apa aku cemburu."

"Antara aku dan Akaito-san.."

"Terjadi sesuatu." Sambung seseorang seenak jidatnya nimbrung obrolan antara Gakupo dan Luka. Ketika Luka menoleh kebelakang ia menemukan sesosok serba merah yang merasa namanya disebut tadi tepat di belakangnya. Dengan luesnya Akaito menarik Luka menjauh dari Gakupo dan merangkulnya lagi. Gakupo dan Akaito saling bertukar tatapan tajam sesaat lalu pemuda yang merebut Luka ini segera mengajak gadis itu pergi.

"Kudengar kemampuan _Kyudo_ mu kurang. Ayo sini kuajari."

Dengan begitu tinggallah Gakupo yang semakin terbakar api cemburu sendirian diam-diam mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Ketika tiba di dojo yang terletak di belakang mansion. Hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang ada di dojo belakang mansion itu, siswa yang lain lebih memilih olahraga lain seperti baseball, basket, kendo dan lain-lain. Akaito segera memberi contoh Luka satu kali bagaimana cara melakukan step-step _Kyudo_ dengan benar, lalu ia menyuruh Luka sendiri yang melakukannya. Gadis itu berdiri sejajar seperti yang dicontohkan Akaito tadi. Lalu saat mengambil posisi dengan busur panah Akaito segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Luka.

"Bukan begitu, tapi seperti ini." Akaito membenarkan posisi tangan Luka yang salah.

Ketika Luka mulai menarik busur panah dengan tangan kanannya, Akaito kembali meralat kesalahannya.

"Tanganmu harus seperti ini, kalau tidak bisa-bisa panahnya terlepas dan melukaimu." Diam-diam kedekatan mereka berdua itu membuat Luka sedikit gugup karena Akaito tetap membimbing Luka pada setiap step.

"Nah, sekarang lepaskan panahnya."

_JLEB!_ Anak panah yang dilepaskan Luka menancap di _Makiwara_, sayangnya tidak pada bulatan tengah. Luka tersenyum lebar dan menoleh ke arah mentor barunya dengan wajah gembira. Luka segera menarik diri begitu menyadari wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Luka kembali mencoba beberapa kali memanah dengan benar, sedangkan Akaito memilih untuk duduk tak jauh dari Luka sambil mengamati latihannya.

"_Nee_, Luka-san, kudengar malam ini akan diadakan tes keberanian sebagai ganti acara mendaki gunung yang dibatalkan. Apa kau sudah menentukan siapa pasanganmu?"

_JLEB!_ Anak panah yang menancap masih meleset.

"Belum. Aku tidak takut pada hantu manapun jadi tidak terlalu masalah buatku. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kurang lebih sama denganmu."

_JLEB!_ Masih juga meleset.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak takut asalkan hantu-hantu itu tidak mengejutkanku." Kata Luka sambil mengukur ketepatan sasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi pasanganmu malam ini?"

_JLEB!_ Anak panah engan sempurna menancap di tengah-tengah _Makiwara_.

"Boleh-boleh saja, tidak masalah bagiku." _'masalah bagi Gaku-chan'_

* * *

**Len's POV**

Tak terasa malam pun tiba. Dengar-dengar akan diadakan tes keberanian di hutan sekitar mansion. Ha! Aku yakin Baka-Po akan ketakutan setengah mati! Pasanganku? Tentu saja Rin-chan yang jadi pasanganku. Aku tak ingin Rin-chan malah tersesat di dalam hutan sana kalau sudah ketakutan dan panik. Walaupun hal ini tak akan pernah diakui Rin-chan, tapi dia itu paling bakat tersesat.

Ketika aku mendongak ke atas, kulihat langit sudah sangat merah. Aku cukup heran kenapa acara ini tetap dilangsungkan padahal sebentar lagi pasti hujan deras. Miku-senpai dan Kaito-senpai menghampiri kami sebelum acara benar-benar dimulai, kami memilih untuk berkumpul dari pada terpencar sendiri-sendiri karena suasana di sini sangat ramai sekali. Banyak yang masih sibuk mencari pasangan masing-masing.

"Lho, ada yang lihat Luka-chan tidak tadi?" Tanya Miku yang heran karena jarang sekali Luka-senpai memisahkan diri darinya seperti ini.

"Ah, mungkin dia sekarang sedang bersama Gaku-senpai? Mereka berdua sudah baikan lho tadi siang!" celetuk Rin-chan senang sekali. Kabar baik itu juga disambut hangat oleh kami, terutama Miku-senpai.

"_Yokatta_, kukira mereka akan terus bertengkar." Kata Miku-senpai penuh kelegaan.

"Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai lho, kemana ya mere-"

"Yo~"

Ketika kami menoleh, kami melihat Baka-Po terlihat terpuruk luar biasa. Aku berani taruhan pasti karena kebenciannya terhadap hantu. Tapi rupanya lebih dari itu.

"_Masaka_, jangan bilang kau akan mengikuti tes keberanian ini seorang diri, Gakupo-san?" tentu saja ucapan Miku-senpai langsung dibalas dengan _death glare_ dari Baka-Po.

"Mana mungkin! Bukan itu yang membuatku terpuruk begini, tapi Luka-chan…" lalu air mata buaya mulai berlinang di matanya. Dasar _drama king_!

"Tentu saja Luka-senpai lebih memilih si merah-merah itu dari pada kau, habis di tes keberanian ini pasti si merah-merah itu lebih bisa diandalkan." Kataku acuh tak acuh yang entah kenapa langsung membuatnya semangat –mengajakku perang untuk yang kesekian kalinya-.

"Cerewet, dasar bocah sister complex! Kau pikir aku separah itu? Oke, aku buktikan aku yang akan keluar dari hutan penuh hantu itu lebih dulu dari pada Akaito-san!" Baka-Po segera menoleh ke kanan kiri dan menemukan Gumi-senpai yang tidak mendapat pasangan.

"Ayo Gumi-san, kau denganku saja!"

Gumi-senpai yang tidak tahu menahu hanya mengangguk saja dan terseret oleh tarikan Baka-Po. Kami hanya bisa sweatdrop memperhatikan tingkah lakunya yang seperti bensin –mudah meledak saat tersulut api-.

Sekarang sudah giliran kelas 1-B dan 2-B yang masuk ke hutan. Setelah rata-rata dari mereka sudah kembali ke mansion, barulah kelas 1-C dan 2-C yang masuk hutan. Sepertinya aku beruntung berada di kelas yang paralel nya sama dengan Kaito-senpai dan yang lain.

Setelah itu kami berpisah dan mulai memasuki hutan tes keberanian.

Masing-masing dari kami diberi lentera sebagai penerang jalan. Misi kami adalah harus memutari hutan yang dijadikan sebagai area tes keberanian malam ini, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari hutan kami harus menulis nama kami di buku tebal yang katanya diletakkan di kuil tua di suatu tempat di hutan ini. Aku terus menggenggam erat tangan Rin-chan, tak akan kulepaskan apapun yang terjadi. Sejauh ini sih tidak terjadi apa-apa walaupun baik aku dan Rin-chan sudah mulai mendengar banyak jeritan dimana-mana.

"Nii-nii, apa kau benar-benar ingat jalannya?"

Mendengar ucapan Rin-chan barusan aku merasa seperti sedang memerankan dongeng Hansel dan Gretel yang tersesat di hutan dan tak tahu jalan pulang. Tapi tentu saja apa yang sedang kami hadapi ini tidak se konyol dongeng itu.

"Luma-"

_PLEKK!_ Aku merasakan ada spons basah dan bau menempel di wajahku, sedangkan Rin-cha sempat menjerit kecil karena kaget.

"Nii-nii, _daijobu ka_?"

"_Iie_…waktu sampai di mansion nanti aku akan mencuci wajahku 10 kali sampai bau menyebalkan ini hilang!"

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Sejauh ini aku sudah mendengar berbagai macam jeritan di sana-sini lebih dari 10 kali. Aku terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk lebih waspada. Akaito-san yang berjalan di depanku tampak tidak takut sama sekali. Mungkin justru tampangnya yang pongah dan cahaya lentera remang-remang itulah yang membuat tampangnya terlihat semakin seram, apalagi warna rambutnya yang menyerupai warna darah itu. Akaito-san sendiri sepertinya tidak menurunkan sedikitpun kewaspadaannya. Bagaimana aku tahu? Terasa dari genggaman tangannya yang tidak terlalu erat tapi cukup tegas.

Oh, iya. Mengingat hantu aku jadi penasaran apa yang sedang Gaku-chan lakukan sekarang. Tadi dia mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangannya, tapi karena dia terlambat, maka dia harus cari pasangan lain. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak tega juga sih meninggalkan Gaku-chan sendirian seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Tanpa ada peringatan lebih lanjut tiba-tiba ada figur seseorang atau boneka atau entah apalah itu yang wajahnya rusak sehingga tak dikenali tiba-tiba berayun menuju ke arahku. Boneka itu digantung terbalik, wajahnya yang rusak dan di dandani berdarah-darah itu berhenti tepat di depan wajahku.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" tanpa berpikir panjang kusibakkan boneka _creepy_ itu jauh-jauh. Gawat, kalau permulaannya saja sudah menegangkan seperti ini bagaimana dengan yang selanjutnya?

Akaito-san segera menarikku menjauh dari figure boneka menyeramkan itu mendekatkan wajahnya agar aku bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau kau takut kau bisa bersembunyi di balikku."

"Aku tidak mau!" bantahku dengan tegas. Walaupun aku takut bukan berarti aku tidak akan memberi perlawanan balik.

"Hng, yasudah kalau begitu."

Tes…tes..tes….lalu hujan turun dengan deras. Lentera yang kami pegang mati. Karena merasa lentera itu sudah tak berguna lagi Akaito-san membuang lentera yang sudah padam itu, begitu juga denganku. Kini kami hanya berdua, dengan aura menyeramkan dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti kami. Karena hujan yang sangat deras kami jadi kesulitan melihat jalan. Hujan angin ini membuat segala sesuatunya tampak tak jelas dan berbeda, selain itu air yang yang turun dengan kecepatan tinggi disertai angin terasa seperti ribuan jarum yang menghujam di kulit. Kulihat Akaito-san di sebelahku tak bergeming, lalu ia melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di atas kepalaku. Walaupun jaketnya 75% basah oleh hujan tapi kehangatannya masih terasa. Kalau sudah begini harus ku akui ia memang _cool_.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Hujan turun dengan deras, lentera kami dalam sekejap mati. Karena sudah tidak berguna lagi maka kubuang saja. sekarang suasana di sekitar jadi benar-benar gelap. Gumi-san semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku, aku menerima uluran tangannya yang terasa dingin karena hujan. Entah kenapa aku sudah tidak takut-atau mungkin sudah tidak peduli lagi- dengan hantu-hantu palsu yang siap menakut-nakuti kami. Aku hanya bisa berharap Luka-chan baik-baik saja bersama dengan Akaito-san. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, sungguh akan kupatahkan lehernya!

"Kamui-san, apa kau tahu jalannya? Maaf aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas di hujan yang lebat seperti ini."

Kalau kau dianyai gadis pertanyaan semacam itu dan dengan kondisi seperti itu apa yang kau jawab? Tentu saja kau akan memaksa dirimu sendiri berkata 'ya' walaupun kau sendiri tidak yakin kan?

"Tak apa-apa, Gumi-san. Akan kuusahakan agar kita bisa keluar dari sini. Tunggu, jangan bergerak!"

Aku mengajak Gumi-san mendekat ke pohon besar di sebelah kiri kami dan menunduk. Tidak salah lagi, suara langkah kaki seseorang! Aku bisa merasakan betapa eratnya Gumi-san menggenggam seragamku, ia pasti sangat ketakutan.

Beberapa saat seelah menunggu, suara langkah kaki itu hilang. Kami kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Sejauh ini aku dan Gumi-san baru bertemu 2 hantu dari sekian banyak hantu yang ada, aneh, kenapa rasanya sepi sekali? Kami berusaha melihat jalan setapak tak jelas yang tertutup oleh rumput-rumput liar sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ka-Kamui-san, lihat, apa itu? Figure gelap yang sedang berdiri di situ." Gumi menunjuk ke arah timur laut dan kami melihat hal yang sama. Sesosok figure yang memakai jubah dan kerudung hitam berdiri tak jauh dari kami sedang mengamati. Anehnya figure itu tidak mendekat ataupun menjauh. Figur itu tetap diam disana walaupun jelas sekali kami menyadari keberadaannya.

Perlahan-lahan aku mendekati figure hitam itu dengan langkah hati-hati. Ketika berada sudah cukup dekat, aku segera menarik jubah hitam itu. Ternyata hanyalah onggokan kayu yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai wujud manusia.

"Gumi-san, ternyata ini hanya se-"

_**BUG!**_

Terakhir yang kurasakan sebelum black out hanyalah rasa sakit di kepalaku yang luar biasa.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Diam-diam aku bersyukur malam ini hujan, kenapa? Karena dengan begini aku dan Kaito-kun bisa jadi lebih dekat. Bayangkan saja, di tengah hutan yang terletak di tengah gunung, hujan pula, pasti dingin sekali! Untunglah aku bersama dengan Kaito-kun, se mengerikan apapun suasana sekitar jadi tak terasa. Karena aku percaya, selama ada Kaito-kun semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Miku-chan, apa kau kedinginan?"

Sambil tersenyum aku menggeleng, "Kau sendiri? Aku takut kau kena hipotermia ringan, ini pakai sendiri jaketmu, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku menyodorkan kembali jaket miliknya namun ditolak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin kamu yang memakainya." Kaito-kun tersenyum hangat. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah dapat mengahangatkan kedua pipiku yang merona. Kekasihku yang sangat baik ini merangkulku agar aku tak kedinginan.

Lalu aku mendengar suara berisik semak-semak yang diinjak. Kaito-kun segera mendorongku dan menyuruhku menunduk, bersembunyi di antara semak-semak tinggi yang hampir menutupi kami secara keseluruhan. Sesaat kemudian suara berisik itu reda, tergantikan dengan suara aneh seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelundung. Kaito-kun melepaskan rangkulannya dariku dan kami berdua sama-sama mencari asal suara itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kaito-kun untuk menemukannya. Dapat kulihat samar-samar wajahnya tampak tegang dan kaku. Ketika ia sadar aku berada dekat dengannya dan masih dalam berada jarak pandang yang cukup baik untuk melihat apa yang dilihatnya, Kaito-kun segera mendekapku.

"Jangan dilihat, jangan dilihat, Miku-chan." Suaranya terdengar lirih. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Apa, ada apa?"

"Percayalah kau tak ingin melihatnya." Lalu aku meronta dalam dekapannya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Aku tidak ingin jadi pihak yang hanya dilindungi saja, aku juga ingin melindungi Kaito-kun. Ketika aku menoleh aku melihat sosok yang sangat familier itu tergeletak di tanah dengan perut robek dari ujung yang satu ke ujung yang lainnya.

"Gu…mi-san?"

* * *

**Luka's POV**

"_Nee_, Akaito-san, kau yakin tidak apa-apa memberiku jaketmu?" Jujur saja, aku cukup khawatir dengan pemuda di sebelahku ini karena dari awal masuk area hutan sampai detik ini juga ia jarang sekali berbicara. Kalau seperti ini rasanya sama saja seperti jalan-jalan di hutan sendirian.

"Hn." Gumamnya pelan.

Akaito-san berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh menghadapku. Ada angina, ada hujan, ada petir, tiba-tiba ia mendekapku kedalam pelukannya. Spontan aku mendorongnya sedikit menjauh. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat beberapa saat.

"_Yappari_, Hatimu sudah dicuri _Oni_ berambut panjang itu." Sahutnya pelan penuh kekalahan. Aku tidak berani membalas tatapan matanya karena aku tahu perkataannya tadi itu benar.

"_Gomen_." Aku berharap ia bisa memaafkanku. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak bertabrakan dengannya dan dengan sengaja mendekatkan diri padanya mungkin semuanya tidak akan begini.

"Hah, kau ini, memang apa salahmu padaku sehingga kau minta maaf seperti itu?"

Ketika aku berniat mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya, aku melihat siluet hitam lewat dibelakang Akaito-san.

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

Luka-san terlihat menegang, saat itu juga aku tahu apa yang ada di belakangku tanpa harus menoleh melihatnya. Aku segera mendorong gadis berambut pink ini agar menunduk. Sabetan suatu benda tajam berhasil memotong ujung helai rambutku. Tch, ternyata pembunuhnya disini. Beruntung sekali diriku dapat bertemu dengannya sekarang untuk segera kuhabisi. Aku menyuruh Luka-san untuk menghindari siluet hitam itu sebisanya, sedangkan aku akan mencoba menghentikan pembunuh itu entah bagaimana caranya. Beruntung saat meraba-raba tanah aku menemukan potongan kayu yang cukup tajam dan tebal untuk dijadikan senjata.

Luka-san dengan gesit dapat menghindari sabetan benda tajam tak jelas yang dipakai oleh pembunuh itu. Walaupun kami sudah mengetahui keberadaannya pembunuh itu masih tetap ulet berupaya membunuh kami. Sabetan demi sabetan berhasil dihindari Luka-san. Ketika Luka-san berhasil menendang tangan pembunuh yang sedang memegang benda tajam itu sehingga senjatanya terlempar entah kemana, disitulah aku melihat kesempatan.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi potongan kayu ini segera kuhunuskan ke siluet hitam yang tertangkap basah _off-guard_ itu. Sayangnya aku tertipu! Ia sengaja diam seperti itu lalu meraih lenganku dan membantingku ke tanah. _Aikido_! Tch, ternyata pembunuh ini bukan orang sembarangan.

Kayu yang kupegang tadi terlepas karena bantingan pembunuh tadi. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mencarinya, sama seperti pembunuh itu sendiri yang tak punya waktu untuk mencari senjatanya. Sekarang kami sama-sama seri. Hanya dengan bermodalkan bogem mentah kami bertarung antara hidup dan mati!

* * *

_ One of you is going down…going down…going down…One of you is going down…, Death is coming… _

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:** fiuh, akhirnya saya putuskan scene ini saya potong di sini dulu untuk chap ini. Kenapa? Soalnya waktu liat word count nya ternyata sudah sampai kurang lebih 4000 kata! Jadi supaya readers tidak capek membaca fic panjang-panjang makanya saya potong di sini. Oke, trima kasih buat readers dan reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktu u/ membaca dan memberi review, kita berpisah dulu di sini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, adieu~ :D

**Author's little corner :**

Shizuka: fiuh, hujan derasnya gak brenti2. basah semua deh. (karena sudah capek, author langsung duduk tanpa lepas jas hujan)

Shizuka: (Author melihat ada teh tawar hangat di atas meja) asiikkk! Minum ah~

(ketika sedang menyeduh teh hangat…)

Luka: whooo, si jubah hitam!

Gakupo: hooo, jadi kamu yang mukul aku tadi!

Gumi: kamu ya yang robek perutku?!

Akaito: jadi kamu yang membantingku tadi!

Shizuka: melongo* ha? Maksudnya?

Semua: Maksud kami kamu pembunuhnya!

Shizuka: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! (dikerutuk massa) kan aku Cuma pengen nikmati teh hangat dengan tenang, apa salahku!

* * *

_Jaa nee = bye bye_

_Uso = bohong_

_Hai-hai, hime-sama = baiklah, princess_

_Tsundere= sebutan untuk karakter yang _

_Kyudo = ilmu bela diri memanah_

_Makiwara = sasaran panah_

_Yokatta = syukurlah_

_Masaka = oh tidak_

_Daijobu ka = apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Iie= tidak_

_Yappari = seperti yang ku duga_

_Gomen = maaf_

_Aikido = ilmu bela diri jepang_


	6. Chapter 6: I've Had Enough!

_**Previous chapter: **_

_Kayu yang kupegang tadi terlepas karena bantingan pembunuh tadi. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mencarinya, sama seperti pembunuh itu sendiri yang tak punya waktu untuk mencari senjatanya. Sekarang kami sama-sama seri. Hanya dengan bermodalkan bogem mentah kami bertarung antara hidup dan mati!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Luka's POV**

Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama seri. Aku melihat keduanya sama-sama sengit menghadapi satu sama lain. Kalau Akaito-san bisa mengalahkan pembunuh itu, semua tragedi ini akan selesai! Aku harus membantunya sebisaku! Selagi mereka berdua sedang sibuk berduel, aku mencoba mencari-cari senjata yang dijatuhkan oleh si pembunuh tadi. Susah sekali mencarinya karena hujan yang sangat deras dan rumput-rumput liar yang lumayan tinggi. Aku hanya berharap semua ini segera berakhir.

Karena sedikit mengkhawatirkan Akaito-san, aku kembali menoleh melihatnya ke belakang. Ia berhasil meninju si pembunuh tepat di wajahnya. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang karena Akaito-san terlihat lebih unggul dalam duel ini aku melanjutkan pencarianku. Beberapa saat setelah meraba-raba permukaan tanah yang becek dan berlumpur aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin sedikit terpendam oleh Lumpur. Setelah kuraih aku menemukan pedang katana yang kemungkinan besar adalah senjata si pembunuh tadi. Mendadak aku merasakan sedikit kecerahan pada kondisi kami sekarang. Jika aku berhasil memberikan pedang ini pada Akaito-san, aku yakin ia pasti dapat memenangkan duel ini!

Aku menoleh kembali melihat mereka berdua sekarang sama-sama terjermbab di tanah. Si pembunuh tampak berusaha mencekik Akaito-san sekuat tenaga, sedangkan Akaito-san sendiri berusaha meraih sebatang kayu dipinggirnya untuk segera menghujamkannya ke si pembunuh. Dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu, pikiran dan tubuhku refleks mengambil pedang itu lalu mendatangi mereka dengan harapan si pembunuh tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang tak jauh di belakangnya.

_Tap…tap…tap…_sedikit lagi…

_Tap…tap…tap…_hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi!

_**DUK! **_

"Aaaaagh!" perutku sakit sekali ketika tiba-tiba si pembunuh itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku dan menendangku menjauh darinya. Cekikannya yang terlepas karena perhatiannya yang terpaling padaku membuat Akaito-san segera menerjangnya dan menekannya kuat-kuat ke tanah.

"Tch, kacamata night vision, huh?" Akaito-san menyibakkan kacamata night vision itu lalu terbelalak melihat siapa sebenarnya si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. "_O-Omae_..!"

Aku mencoba bangkit walaupun perutku masih sakit sekali, di tengah hujan deras ini sekalipun aku bisa melihat jelas apa yang si pembunuh lakukan diam-diam. Ia meraih sebuah kayu dan memukulkannya pada Akaito-san hingga kayu itu patah pada bagian ujungnya.

Pemuda itu terpukul mundur, sempoyongan, membuat dirinya tidak bisa fokus untuk sementara waktu. Saat itulah hal yang benar-benar buruk terjadi.

"Akaito-san!"

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

_N-Nani_? Segala sesuatu terasa seperti slow motion saat aku kembali jatuh ke tanah. Rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan muncul dan tak kunjung hilang ini…

Si pembunuh yang kuketahui siapa dia sekarang segera bangkit bediri dan mengambil pedang katana yang tergeletak di dekat Luka-san dan kacamata night visionnya. Ketika berniat untuk bangkit berdiri, rasa sakit yang luar biasa langsung menerpa. Karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa aku hanya tetap tergeletak di sana.

Luka-san alih-alih datang dengan wajah takut dan cemas. Kedua matanya tertuju pada perutku yang dihujam oleh patahan tajam kayu yang dipukulkan si pembunuh padaku tadi. Sungguh aku sangat benci tatapan dan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Luka-san.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan mengambil buku catatan kecil, lalu menyerahkannya pada Luka-san.

"Am..bil! Kamui…beri…Ka..mui-san!" berbicarapun rasanya sulit sekali. Rasa sakit yang terus bertambah seiring dengan darah yang terus mengalir dengan deras ke atas permukaan tanah ini membuatku mulai sulit bernafas. Luka-san segera mengambil buku catatan yang sudah kumal itu dan kembali memandangiku dengan tatapan bersalah dan sedih. Sulit sekali membedakan mana air mata dan mana air hujan di wajahnya.

"Akaito-san, jangan memaksakan dirimu! Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Wajah itu…wajah yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berhenti membuatku bosan melihatnya. Luka-san, _oboeteru-ka_?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Siang itu perpustakaan sangat sepi, menjadikannya tempat pilihan Akaito untuk tidur siang. Sebenarnya ja__m itu bukanlah jam bebas, tapi karena Akaito merasa malas menghadiri jam pelajaran matematika yang sudah sangat dikuasainya, ia memilih 'escape' untuk tidur. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu perpustakaan mendadak ada gadis berambut pink panjang yang menabraknya dari sisi yang berlawanan, menjatuhkan seluruh buku bawaannya. Gadis misterius itu langsung menunduk sambil meminta maaf tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya, lalu memunguti tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Awalnya Akaito hanya diam saja, namun hatinya yang biasanya dingin itu tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk membantu gadis di hadapannya._

_Akaito berjongkok dan ikut membantu memunguti buku-buku itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Setelah selesai, pemuda serba merah itu menyerahkan buku-buku yang dikumpulkannya pada si gadis yang masih menolak untuk melihatnya. Akaito pun juga tidak keberatan jika gadis itu tetap bersikeras seperti itu. _

"_Gomen! Arigatou nee…" _

"…_" Akaito tetap tak bersuara sambil menatap wajah gadis misterius itu lekat-lekat. Barulah si gadis mendongak dan ikut melihatnya. _

"_He?" _

_Karena jarak mereka yang tidak begitu jauh lagi, gadis misterius itu tiba-tiba menjadi galak._

"_Tch, tsundere." Air muka gadis misterius itu berubah menjadi semakin jengkel. _

"_Grr, minggir-minggir!" _

_Dengan begitu gadis itu meninggalkan Akaito berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sejak itu Akaito bertekad untuk mencari tahu nama gadis itu. Hari itu, Akaito tak sadar hatinya sedikit semi sedikit dicuri melalui pertemuan pertama itu. _

_Pada pertemuan mereka selanjutnya juga tidak bagus-bagus sekali suasananya. Waktu itu ujian akhir semester telah berakhir. Hasil pengumuman ranking mulai dipajang di papan pengumuman. Akaito memandang kosong lembaran kertas panjang di hadapannya yang mencantumkan urutan-urutan nama dari rank tertinggi hingga yang terendah. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gaduh di sebelahnya. Tanpa perlu benar-benar menoleh ia tahu siapa orang di sebelahnya hanya dari suaranya yang baginya sangat famlier._

"_Nee, Miku-chan kau menempati ranking 10! Sugoi!" puji gadis berambut pink panjang itu dengan tulus, sementara gadis di sebelahnya yang rambutnya dikuncir ala twintails mengangguk-angguk senang. _

"_Lihat, kau sendiri ranking 2! Kau memang yang terbaik Luka-chan! Eh? Hebat sekali orang yang menempati ranking satu ini. Bisa mengalahkan Luka-chan dengan nilai yang beda tipis 1 angka!" _

"_Aka…ito? Siapa dia? Tidak pernah dengar namanya sebelumnya." Gumam gadis yang disebut Luka itu. _

"_Itu, orang yang sedang berdiri di sebelahmu!" _

_Keduanya sama-sama menoleh dan saling pandang. Tak lama setelah sama-sama bertatapan tajam satu dengan yang lain Luka menarik tangan Miku untuk segera pergi dari sana. 'Jadi namanya Megurine Luka, eh?'_

_Pada awal tahun ajaran baru ketika mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku kelas 2, tidak satupun diantara mereka yang menyangka bahwa takdir mempertemukan mereka sekali lagi. _

_Akaito memasuki ruang kelas yang ramai dan penuh, gaduh karena gossip ada murid pindahan yang katanya ditempatkan di kelas mereka. Jarang sekali ada murid pindahan di sekolah mereka, makanya sekali ada kabar seperti itu suasana kelas langsung heboh. Akaito memilih tempat duduk yang ada di ujung belakang. Bel menandakan jam pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Meiko-sensei memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh seorang pemuda ala samurai yang rambut ungu panjangnya diikat dan terurai dengan bebas. _

"_Baiklah, mulai hari ini Kamui-san akan bergabung di kelas ini. Nah, Kamui-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Megurine-san." _

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Kamui itu langsung terlihat senang dan bersemangat. _

"_Luka-chan! Tak kusangka akan sekelas denganmu tahun ini!" _

_Pemuda serba merah yang terus mengamati gerak-gerik murid baru itu merasa hatinya mulai terbakar. Apalagi ketika mendengar respon balasan dari gadis yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya. Sejak saat itu Akaito selalu menganggap Kamui Gakupo adalah saingan beratnya. Sepanjang hari yang dapat dilakukan Akaito hanya mengamati keduanya dari jauh, lebih-lebih gadis yang sudah mengubah hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sayangnya Luka tidak pernah merasa atau menyadari bahwa lelaki yang dianggapnya mengerikan itu sudah menaruh hati padanya. Diam-diam Akaito mulai putus asa melihat kedekatan gadis pujaannya dengan pria lain. Tapi semua itu tidak mengikis perasaan Akaito terhadap Luka, justru semakin mempertajamnya._

**_End flashback_**

* * *

Kini pandanganku sudah benar-benar kabur. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis yang terus menangisi diriku yang tidak berani mendekatinya ini. Air hujan dan air matanya bercampur dan terus membasahi wajahku. Apapun yang ia katakan sudah tidak dapat kudengar lagi. Untuk terakhir kali saja, aku ingin menyebut namanya.

"Luka…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akaito terlihat berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Luka mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekatnya, mencoba mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan yang terasa berat sekali untuk diucapkan.

"Luka…"

"_Nani_?"

Di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal Akaito terus memaksa dirinya. _"Hon…tou ni…"_

"…_Suki_…"

* * *

_**The third day….**_

Len yang diberi tugas oleh Haku-sensei untuk menunggui Gakupo sampai ia bangun hanya bisa menggerutu lalu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Sekarang hanya ada Gakupo yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan dirinya sendiri yan ada di dalam ruangan itu. Kaito seperti biasa dipanggil oleh Meiko-sensei berkaitan dengan sesuatu. Selama menunggui Gakupo bangun, Len membaca manga yang ia bawa dari rumah. Setelah kira-kira menghabiskan 3 volume dari manganya barulah bocah yang katanya sister complex ini mendengar erangan pelan Gakupo.

"Hng…aw aw aw dimana ini?"

"Di kamarmu sendiri, Baka." Sahut Len cuek, tetap sibuk membaca manganya sendiri. Gakupo yang masih belum punya tenaga untuk berperang dengan Len hanya diam saja sambil bangkit duduk bersandar di kasurnya.

"Hari apa ini?"

"Hari ketiga."

"Oh…"

_Hening…hening…hening…_

_**BRAK!**_

Dari balik pintu tampak Kaito yang nafasnya tak beraturan memasuki kamar. Si kecil Len menyambut senpainya dengan tanda Tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Senpai_, doushita no_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Len-kun. Eh, kau sudah bangun, Gakkun!"

"Hemm…apa yang terjadi semalam?"

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Ah, sial! Baru saja rasanya bebas dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kejadian kemarin malam sekarang dengan polosnya Gakkun menanyakanya padaku. Padahal aku sudah cukup depresi tanpa harus memikirkan hal itu. Dengan lesu aku mengambil posisi duduk di kasurku sendiri lalu merebahkan diriku.

"Ceritanya panjaaaaaaaang. Jangan memaksaku menjelaskannya." Jawabku dengan malas.

"Bagaimana dengan, Luka-chan? Dia tak apa-apa kan?"

"He eh, dia sedang tidur nyenyak. Tenang saja, Miku-chan dan Rin-chan sedang bersamanya."

Hari sudah siang, namun diantara kami tidak ada yang benar-benar mood makan. Insiden kemarin masih begitu jelas membekas di benakku. Tadi pagi aku dipanggil Meiko-sensei untuk membahas masalah itu juga. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, 10 orang yang berasal dari kelasku tewas kemarin saat mengikuti tes keberanian. Bahkan kematian yang mereka alami lebih mengenaskan dari korban-korban yang sebelumnya. Beberapa diantara mereka wajahnya sengaja dirusak dengan benda tajam sehingga sulit sekali dikenal. Ada juga yang digantung terbalik dengan tali, dibiarkan menggelantung di bawah pohon sepanjang malam yang dingin. Gumi-san, yang merupakan salah satu korbannya, perutnya robek. Sejak tadi aku berusaha menahan diriku agar tidak muntah di tempat.

"Uhh..rasanya ingin muntah." Keluhku pelan karena merasa mual. Len-kun menghampiriku sambil membawa baskom plastik lalu menyodorkannya padaku tepat waktu.

"UHUK…URLP...Hoeek…uhuk…"

Len-kun menepuk-nepuk punggungku hingga aku berhenti muntah. Komentar pertama Len-kun hanyalah, "Wah, senpai, kau terlihat sangat pucat!"

"_Arigatou nee_, Len-kun."

Gakkun yang terus memperhatikanku akhirnya berpaling ke hal lain. Ia mengobok-obok isi tasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak ditemukannya.

"Herm, ada yang punya kertas dan pensil atau bolpen?"

Len-kun yang tergolong 'paling sehat' diantara kami mengobok-obok isi tasnya sendiri. Si pemilik tas menemukan buku catatan berwarna kuningnya lalu merobek halaman paling belakang dan melemparkan kertas yang dirobeknya beserta bolpen pisang. Dengan mudah Gakkun menangkap lemparan itu dengan sempurna.

"Thank you." lalu Gakkun mencoret-coret sesuatu di lembaran kertas itu.

* * *

**Len's POV **

Aura ruangan ini berubah menjadi berat seketika. Sebelum aku sendiri ikut-ikutan depresi sebaiknya aku pergi mencari Rin-chan. Suasana di luar kamar terasa lebih ringan, bukan berarti sepenuhnya tidak ada aura beratnya. Sepanjang lorong yang kulalui sejauh ini sangat sepi seakan-akan mansion ini hanya aku seorang yang menghuninya.

"Rin-chan," _knock…knock…_" ini aku, bisa buka pintunya?"

"Sebentaaaarrr." Sahut kembaranku yang imut dan polos ini dari balik pintu. Tak lama setelah itu pintu dibuka. "Nii-nii, kami baru saja mau pergi ke kamarmu."

"Eh? Yakin? Aura di sana benar-benar tidak enak lho."

"Suasananya tidak lebih buruk dai pada di sini juga kan?"

Tanpa terlalu banyak bicara lagi kami semua kembali ke kamarku.

"Nee, Len-kun, apa Gaku-chan sudah sadar?" suara khas yang terdengar lebih dewasa itu berasal dari Luka-senpai. "Kudengar kemarin ia dipukul seseorang."

"Oh, sudah. Justru mungkin kondisinya lebih sehat daripada Kaito-senpai sekarang."

Miku-senpai langsung panik. "Hee, pasti gara-gara yang kemarin."

Begitu pintu dibuka, aura depresi yang tadinya berkumpul di tengah ruangan kini mulai sedikit mereda. Para gadis segera masuk dan duduk di berbagai tempat. Miku-senpai langsung mengecek keadaan Kaito-senpai yang tidak begitu bagus sementara Luka-senpai berjalan dengan gontai mendekati senpai yang masih asyik menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas permukaan kertas.

"Gaku-chan, ini…"

Luka-senpai menyodorkan buku catatan yang ukurannya kecil dan kumal itu dengan eksprsi yang sulit dibaca. Antara ekspresi tidak berperasaan dan ekspresi sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sebelum meninggal Akaito-san berpesan supaya menyampaikan catatan ini padamu." Setelah memberikannya, Luka-senpai memilih duduk di dekat Gakupo-senpai walaupun wajahnya masih menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

Kukira dengan membawa para gadis kemari akan lebih mencairkan suasana, dugaanku meleset.

"Hmmm, aku ingin semuanya supaya jangan ikut makan malam hari ini. Kecuali untuk Len dan Rin-chan." Seluruh mata segera memandang si pemilik suara berat yang sedang menggaruk-gauk kepalanya dengan bolpen pisangku. Wajah kami yang menyiratkan pertanyaan 'apa maksudmu berkata begitu?' segera dijawab olehnya.

"Aku mulai mengerti trik yang digunakan si pembunuh kurang ajar ini. Diantara kita semua, yang paling aman hanya Len dan Rin-chan."

Kami semua spontan tersenyum senang mendengar Gakupo-senpai mulai mengerti maksud si pembunuh. Itu artinya sudah ada kemajuan yang diperoleh.

"Nah, Len-kun da Rin-chan, bisa tolong bawakan kami makan siang hari ini? Perutku dari tadi sudah bunyi."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Beberapa saat setelah Len dan Rin pergi untuk mengambil makan siang dan memastikan mereka sudah benar-benar pergi, Gakupo memulai kembali percakapannya yang sepertinya sengaja hanya untuk mereka berempat saja.

"Miku-chan, kudengar kau punya informasi yang paling lengkap seputar gossip di sekolah. Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan gadis yang katanya meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu itu?"

Miku tampak berpikir keras sambil menutup mata dan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Kerut-kerut di dahinya yang mulus tampak dengan jelas.

"Hmmm, itu sudah lama sekali jadi aku agak ragu gosipnya akurat atau tidak. Gadis yang meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu itu namanya Lily, sayangnya aku tak bisa mengingat nama marganya. Penyebab kematiannya disebutkan karena bunuh diri."

Luka sedikit terkejut karena merasa cerita yang ia tahu seikit berbeda dengan versi Miku. "Bukannya dia meningal karena suatu kecelakaan di lab kimia?"

"Ya memang sempat terjadi kecelakaan di lab busuk itu, tapi saat ditemukan Lily-san masih hidup walaupun kondisinya memang kritis. Ia segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat disana selama beberapa hari. Saat kondisinya mulai membaik ia bunuh diri."

Gakupo dan Kaito hanya manggut-manggut, diam-diam mengakui kemampuan spesial wanita dalam hal gossip. Pemuda berambut ungu itu memamerkan catatan milik Akaito pada Miku.

"Apa orangnya seperti ini?"

Setelah melihat lebih dekat lagi foto mungkl yang terpajang disana Miku langsung mengangguk-angguk. "Ya! Aku pernah melihat fotonya di album foto yang disimpan di perpustakaan. Gadis itu memang Lily-san. Tapi," Miku kemudian memilih duduk di karpet hangat. "Kenapa Akaito-san bisa punya foto Lily-san? Aneh sekali."

Gakupo tersenyum lebar. "Hahahaha, sekarang aku mengerti alasan lain kenapa Len dan Rin-chan tidak akan diganggu gugat keamanannya. Sebenarnya ada 2 alasan. Tapi maaf, aku hanya bisa memberi tahu alasan yang pertama saja, alasan yang kedua menurutku kurang _make sense_."

"Hee, apa itu, Gakkun?"

"Kaito-san, sejauh ini korban yang berjatuan selalu dari kelas kita kan?" Kaito mengangguk-angguk pelan, tanda setuju, lalu Gakupo melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pembunuhnya hanya mengincar kita yang berasal dari kelas 2-C. Di kelas kita yang berjumlah 30 orang ini sudah ada 16 orang yang tewas. Pembunuhnya tidak akan membunuh murid kelas lain asalkan mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang identitas si pembunuh."

Luka menyenggol lengan Gakupo dengan wajah tidak yakin dengan pemikiran pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Apa kau yakin? Bisa saja kan seluruh korban dari kelas kita itu hanya kebetulan? Bukankah masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakan kalau si pembunuh hanya mengincar penghuni kel-"

"Tidak, yang diucapkan Gakkun memang benar, Luka-san." Potong Kaito sebelum Luka sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Menurut Meiko-sensei, korban yang berjatuhan setiap tahunnya selalu berasal dari kelas 2-C. jadi kupikir, semua ini bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan saja, tapi memang sudah direncanakan."

"Hmmm, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan alasan kenapa si pembunuh selalu menarget kelas 2-C kan? Haih, apa sih yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pembunuh aneh ini. Kalau sudah tertangkap aku ingin sekali menginjak-injaknya sampai puas!" kata Miku mulai tersulut emosi. "Oh, mungkin pembunuhnya seorang _psycho_?"

"Kalau soal itu aku kurang tahu. Tapi yang jelas pembunuhnya bukanlah siswa."

**_DOK! DOK! _**

Dari balik pintu terdengar suara Len yang memangil-manggil untuk dibukakan pintu. Tapi karena keempatnya sama-sama sibuk dengan hal-hal yang baru saja mereka rundingkan, tak seorangpun dari mereka mendengar Len berteriak-teriak minta supaya dibukakan pintu. Karena sudah kesal Len menggunakan kakinya menendang-nendang pintu sebagai ganti tangannya yang penuh dan tidak bisa mengetuk pintu. Setelah pintu dibukakan, Len dan Rin masuk dengan tangan penuh makanan.

"Huh, jahat sekali kalian. Padahal aku sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tapi tidak ada yang dengar. Eh? Ini perasaanku saja atau kalian tampaknya sudah tidak depresi lagi?" kata Len begitu sadar perubahan mood yang ada di dalam kamar. Dengan mata menyipit dan penuh kecurigaan Len mengungkapkan kecurigaannya.

"Jangan-jangan kalian depresi karena aku ada di dalam ruangan?"

"Hahahaha." Tawa yang lain melihat respon dan tingkah Len yang salah kaprah.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:** huyuh, author ke-distract sama yang namanya MMD unyu2 nya Len _ skali lihat Len susah rasanya kembali konsen bikin fic. Heee, maaf ya di chap ini Akaito nya saya bikin jadi salah satu korban juga beserta Gumi. Tapi tenang aja, baik Gumi maupun Akaito punya peran penting dalam pemecahan kasus misteri ini kok. Bisa dibilang Akaito itu pahlawan –tapi gugur di medan perang-. Author merasa belakangan ini semakin sulit ngetik kata-kata yang beda buat jelasin ceritanya. Author ngerasa selalu pake kata-kata yang sama, jangankan readers, author aja ngerasa bosen sendiri pake kata2 itu itu mulu O_o. Selain itu, kelemahan author biasanya waktu mau ngetik sesuatu itu malah ingat bhs inggrisnya, justru bahasa indo nya lupa apa . mau contoh? Contohnya waktu gakupo bilang 'make sense' nah lho, author lupa terjemahannya make sense itu yang cocok apa O_Oa.

Yah intinya, trimakasih buat readers dan reviewers yang suda meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ga nyambung ini O_o, author selalu terharu setiap baca reviews2 yang terpost (alay nya kambuh) .Di chap selanjutnya, misterinya akan mulai terbongkar sedikit-sedikit. Kalau prediksi author benar, hanya tinggal 2 atau 3 chapter lagi fic ini sudah selesai.

Oke, sekian dari author, smpai ktmu di chap berikutnya, _adieu_~

* * *

_Omae = kamu (tapi ini penyebutannya kasar)_

_nani = apa_

_oboeteru = do you remember?_

_sugoi = hebat_

_hontou ni= benar-benar/ sugguh-sungguh_

_suki/daisuki = suka / sayang / cinta_

_gomen = maaf_

_arigatou = terima kasih_

_Doushite = kenapa_


	7. Chapter 7: Tick Tock BOOM!

_**Previous Chapter: **_

_"Huh, jahat sekali kalian. Padahal aku sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tapi tidak ada yang dengar. Eh? Ini perasaanku saja atau kalian tampaknya sudah tidak depresi lagi?" kata Len begitu sadar perubahan mood yang ada di dalam kamar. Dengan mata menyipit dan penuh kecurigaan Len mengungkapkan kecurigaannya._

_"Jangan-jangan kalian depresi karena aku ada di dalam ruangan?"_

_"Hahahaha." Tawa yang lain melihat respon dan tingkah Len yang salah kaprah._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

Perut Gakupo yang terus bergetar layaknya sebuah HP yang di set vibrate terus diisi oleh pemiliknya tanpa ampun. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa porsi, pria berambut ungu dengan kunciran kuda itu mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kenyangnya~ baru kali ini sejak datang kemari aku bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa rasa khawatir diracuni lagi!"

Yang lain hanya memandanginya dengan mulut menganga, terlebih-lebih si kembar Kagamine.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan lagi diskusinya. Eh, kalian belum selesai makan ya? Yasudah aku memutar-mutar otakku dulu ya." Sahut Gakupo santai merasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka yang belum menyelesaikan makanan mereka segera melanjutkan acara makan masing-masing.

Gakupo terus mengolah-olah informasi yang sudah tesimpan dengan baik di kepalanya. Karena merasa buntu, pemuda yang diam-diam jenius ini membuka-buka catatan tua peninggalan Akaito yang ia akui memang mengandung banyak informasi penting. Sepertinya tidak hanya dirinya saja yang berniat membubarkan misteri bertahun-tahun ini. Lembar demi lembar dibaca Gakupo dengan teliti seakan-akan tak ingin kelewatan informasi sekecil apapun. Dengan begitu Gakupo sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya, tidak menyadari hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Miku baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya, karena merasa haus ia hendak mengambil minum yang tadi juga sempat dibawakan Len dan Rin.

"_Nee nee_, haus sekali, Luka-chan, tolong ambilkan mi- HEEEEEHH?!"

Ketika menoleh menghadap si gadis berambut pink ini, Miku terkejut melihat sahabatnya hanya diam saja dengan wajah merah padam tanpa sebab. Lalu terdengar suara sesuatu yang menggelinding setelah Luka mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab. Kaito yang hanya memperhatikan tingkah gadis pujaan Gakupo ini langsung tahu kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan si kembar Kagamine siang itu.

"Len-kun, Rin-chan, minuman macam apa yang kalian bawa kemari?"

Si kembar hanya diam, keduanya sama-sama mengerutkan dahi lalu bersamaan menjawab dengan polosnya. "Sake!"

Baik Miku dan Kaito langsung menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing. Sepasang kekasih ini merasa firasat mereka akan segera terealisasikan sebentar lagi.

"Panas…" kata Luka pelan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kipas jepang milik Gakupo dengan harapan agar rasa panas yang menderanya dapat teratasi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi dari kipas itu. Tapi nampaknya kipas itu tak banyak berpengaruh, maka si gadis yang tengah mabuk itu melemparkan kipas itu begitu saja. Entah ia sadar atau tidak kipas itu tepat mengenai kepala Gakupo yang tidak terganggu sama sekali. Luka beringsut-ingsut mendekati Gakupo dari belakang. Kedua tangannya segera terayun memeluk Gakupo yang rohnya masih berkutat dengan buku kumal yang sedang dibacanya.

"_Nee_…Gakkun~ apa ang kau pikirkan tentangku?" rayu Luka dengan nada yang –bagi Kaito dan Len- tidak mampu mereka _resist_!

"Hng…nanti saja ya, Luka-chan. Aku sedang sibuk." Balas Gakupo sedikit ketus karena merasa terganggu. Emosi orang yang sedang mabuk sangatlah labil, begitu juga yang dialami Luka. Mendengar balasan Gakupo yang acuh tak acuh seperti itu ia langsung marah.

"Tidak mauuuu! Gakkun BAKAAA! Tidak peka, _hic_….sama sekali dengan perasaan wanita!" Luka mencekik pemuda yang ia peluk sekuat tenaga. Gakupo segera menghentikan aktivitas sibuk berpikirnya lalu menoleh melihat Luka. Untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya saling berpandangan saja, setelah itu baru ia sadar.

"Baka~" kata luka dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terlihat sangat tersinggung. Gakupo yang merasa seluruh tubuhnya jadi kaku karena tindakan Luka yang belum pernah terjadi sepanjang sejarah persahabatan mereka ini hanya bisa sesekali melirik melihat Kaito mengharapkan pertolongan.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud! Sungguh!"

Tiba-tiba Luka menangis dengan kencang seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil paksa. Semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu kaget melihat reaksi Luka yang biasanya _tsundere_ berubah semanis ini, lebih-lebih pemuda yang dipeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"Gakkun buodoh kuadrat, _hic_! Salah, Gakkun buodoh kubik! Pangakt sepuluh! Pokoknya bodoh, _hic_! Kerjanya terus-terusan berpikir seperti orang gila! Bertingkah seenaknya sampai-sampai celaka! Aku kan takut Gakkun kenapa-kenapa, _hic_…"

"Ehh, Luka-chan, tolong lepaskan aku sebelum aku-"

"Selama ini aku selalu, _hic_…mengkhawatirkanmu tapi balasanmu hanya bermesum-mesum ria mempermainkan, _hic_… perasaanku!"

Karena Kaito merasa dirnya sesama lelaki, ia mengerti betul sebentar lagi Gakupo tidak akan bisa me-_resist_ Luka yang sangat memikat seperti itu. Alih-alih Kaito berusaha menarik Luka menjauh dari Gakupo, mebantu sahabatnya melepaskan diri dari jeratan mematikan Luka. Miku yang terperangah melihat tindakan Luka yang tidak pernah dibayangkan akan seperti itu sebelumnya sadar kalau di kamar itu masih ada 2 bocah yang ikut-ikutan terperangah melihat 'sinetron live' di hadapan mereka.

"Eh, kalian tidak boleh lihat! Kalian masih di bawah umur!" jerit Miku sambi berusaha menutup-nutupi mata kedua bocah kembar itu. Rin hanya menurut, tidak dengan Len.

"Memang ada apa sih? Tidak terjadi apa-apa begitu kok. Luka-senpai kan Cuma mabuk biasa."

"Len-kun masih belum mengerti, kan Len-kun masih kecil."

"Tch, hanya karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta bukan berarti aku tidak dewasa, Miku-senpaaaaii."

Samar-samar Miku dapat mendengar pengakuan Kaito yang masih berusaha menyelamatkan temannya. "Ya ampun, Luka-san kalau mabuk benar-benar kebalikan 180 derajat ya."

Len yang masih bandel segera menggelindingkan tubuhnya sehingga Miku tidak dapat menangkapnya. Melihat senpainya yang mabuk itu mulai tertidur, Len mendekati senpainya dan memerhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Konon, katanya sake sangat ampuh membuat seseorang mengungkapkan hal-hal yang disimpan rapat-rapat di hatinya, _Sugoi_..aku tidak menyangka ternyata benar!"

_**DEG!**_

Gakupo langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Len erat-erat lalu mencium kedua pipi Len dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia bahkan lupa kalau orang yang baru saja dipeluk dan diciumnya itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

"_Arigatou na_, bocah _sister complex_!"

Spontan Len segera menendang pemuda itu jauh-jauh. "BAKAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" setelah selesai berkomentar pedas Len segera berlari keluar kamar sambil membawa sabun cuci muka special dengan aroma Banana-nya, berniat mencuci wajahnya hingga benar-benar bersih! Bila perlu hingga mengkilap.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Derap langkah kakiku terdengar dengan jelas di sepanjang koridor. Aku memaksa kakiku untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi menjauh dari kamar terkutuk itu. Cih, selama ini yang pernah mencium pipiku dan memelukku hanya Rin-chan seorang! Sementara Baka-Po yang bukan siapa-siapaku tiba-tiba dengan seenaknya melakukan semua itu padaku! Sial! Belum sampai aku menyentuh gagang pintu kamar mandi pria, suara ledakan yang memekikkan telinga disertai tembok yang berguncang segera kurasakan. Karena guncangan yang begitu hebat aku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai berkarpet yang memperkecil rasa sakit yang biasa diterima ketika seseorang jatuh ke lantai disertai suatu dorongan hebat. Niatanku untuk cuci muka langsung tergantikan dengan mencari lokasi asal ledakan, instingku mengatakan ledakannya berasal dari ruang makan di bawah. Tanpa memperdulikan keseimbanganku yang sedikit oleng, aku tetap berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Suasana lantai satu saat itu sungguh gaduh. Teriakan memekakkan elinga terdengar di segala sudut mansion.

"BOM! ADA BOM! SEMUANYA LARI!"

"Tidak bisa! Karena hujan deras kemarin, jalan satu-satunya kemari tertutup oleh tanah longsor! Kita terjebak di mansion ini!"

"Kalau begitu yang penting kita keluar dari mansion ini! Aku tidak ingin mati mengenaskan karena BOM!"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah percakapan beberapa senpai yang saat itu berada di dekatku. Tanpa memikirkan keamananku sendiriaku segera melesat ke ruang makan yang dipenuhi kepulan asap. Di luar ruang makan aku melihat Hiyama-sensei dan Haku-sensei menggeret Kadowaki-sensei yang kaki kirinya terluka menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

"Oji-san! _Daijobu_ _desu ka_?" Kataku segera berlutut di sebelah Kadowaki-sensei, yang merupakan pamanku. "Oji-san terluka di bagian mana lagi?"

"Ah, tidak apa, Len-kun. Kakiku hanya terkena pecahan kaca saja."

Hiyama-sensei mengernyitka dahi ketika mendengarku memanggil wakil kepala sekolah dengan 'paman'.

"Oji-san? Apa anak ini keponakan anda, Kadowaki-sensei?"

"Ah, itu tak penting, cepat segera selidiki ruang makan itu sebelum pembunuhnya kabur!"

Hiyama-sensei mengangguk cepat lalu segera melesat dan menghilang di balik kepulan asap tebal itu. Haku-sensei terlihat terampil sekali melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Oji-san. Tak lama kemudian Kaito-senpai, Rin-chan dan Baka-Po-senpai menghampiri kami. Belum sempat mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi Haku-sensei sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk membopong Oji-san ke ruang kesehatan. Aku pun ikut membantu sebisaku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rombongan Haku-sensei yang membawa wakil kepala sekolah segera memasuki ruang kesehatan dan membaringkan Kadowaki-sensei ke atas kasur yang dilapisi dengan seprei putih bersih. Haku-sensei meminta kami untuk mundur, lalu ia menutup tirai pembatas di antara kami dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka, menampakkan Rin yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari.

"Hosh…Hosh…, Len-nii, bagaimana keadaan Oji-san?" Tanya gadis berbando putih itu pada kembarannya. "Oji-san tak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, Oji-san hanya terkena pecahan saja, setelah Haku-sensei berhasil menghentikan pendarahan pada kakinya yang robek karena kaca ia akan baik-baik saja."

Kaito dan Gakupo sama-sama heran dan merasa agak tidak nyambung dengan percakapan si kembar Kagamine. "Oji-san? Kalian keponakannya Kadowaki-sensei?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan keduanya.

"_Ano nee_, tadi foto ini terjatuh ketika kalian membawa Oji-san dengan tergesa-gesa."

Gakupo menerima foto yang disodorkan oleh juniornya lalu memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Kaito juga ikut-ikutan melihat foto itu lalu berkomentar pelan karena kagum pada figur seorang wanita yang ada di foto itu. "Cantik sekali!"

_**SREK!**_ Tirai pembatas dibuka kembali oleh Haku-sensei dengan kasar. Wajahnya tampak letih luar biasa.

"Hah, sampai kapan kejadian beruntun seperti ini akan terus terjadi? Baiklah, Kadowaki-sensei sudah ku obati luka di pergelangan kakinya. Lukanya tidak begitu serius, ia tidak boleh berjalan beberapa saat dulu sampai lukanya sedikit kering. Kira-kira ia harus tetap berbaring di situ sekitar 4 sampai 5 jam lagi. Nah aku serahkan Kadowaki-sensei pada kalian, aku harus mengcek apakah ada korban lain yang berjatuhan kali ini, permisi."

Len dan Rin segera menghampiri paman mereka dengan perasaan lega. Kadowaki-sensei pun juga terlihat senang karena merasa bangga dengan tindakan keponakan laki-lakinya tadi sambil mengelus-elus kepala Len dan Rin.

Kadowaki-sensei merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya tapi tidak menemukan barang yang ia cari. "Eh, sepertinya aku menjatuhkan foto yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Gakupo tersentak, ia segera mengembalikan foto yang ada di genggaman tangannya pada pemilik aslinya. "Ah, maaf. Tadi Rin-chan ang menemukannya. Maafkan saya karena lancang melihat-lihat foto milik anda."

Kadowaki-sensei tersenyum hangat dan menerima foto itu, lalu memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh nostalgia.

"Wanita yang ada di foto ini adalah almarhum istriku. Foto ini diambil ketika kami masih sama-sama di bangku kuliah. Ia adalah gadis yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Cantik kan almarhum istriku ini?"

Mereka semua mengangguk-angguk, Rin berusaha mengintip sambil brjinjit. Foto itu menampilkan sosok seorang wanita anggun yang usianya sekitar 23 tahunan sedang tersenyum sambil memegang raket tennis. Rambutnya yang mempsona itu dibiakan terurai tertiup angina, menambah kesan istimewa pada wanita itu.

"Wah, rambut Oba-san juga kuning! Sama seperti kita, Len-nii!"

"Tentu saja, Rin-chan. Oba-san kan kakak tertua ibu kalian, hahahaha, mungkin itu sebabnya kalian juga terlihat begitu mirip!" kata Kadowaki sambil tertawa pelan. Ia berusaha untuk turun dari kasur dan berdiri, namun dicegah oleh keponakan-keponakan mereka.

"Jangan! Haku-sensei bilang Oji-san tidak boleh jalan-jalan dulu untuk sementara."

"Ah, karena insiden tadi aku harus segera mengubah jadwal kegiatan selama wisata ini lagi, kalu tidak nanti semuanya bisa kacau."

Len segera menawarkan diri mengambilkan berkas-berkas yang wakil kepala sekolah butuhkan yang segera disetujui. Dengan begitu Kadowaki-sensei tidak perlu berdiri dari kasur yang di dudukinya sekarang dengan harapan luka di kakinya cepat kering.

* * *

6 jam setelah insiden ledakan di ruang makan itu, Kaito kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Lagi-lagi karena ia dipanggil oleh Meiko-sensei. Tapi kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Sepertinya ketua kelas kebanggan mereka ini datang dengan membawa kabar baik.

"Gakkun, sungguh ajaib! Pada insiden kali ini tidak ada tewas terbunuh, hanya beberapa orang saja yang saat itu sedang menikmati makan siang mereka yang mengalami luka ringan. Tidakkah menurutmu ini kabar baik?" kata Kaito kelebihan semangat sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Gakupo yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Eh, kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan begitu. Sepertinya pada insiden kali ini pembunuhnya memang tidak berniat membunuh siapapun. Alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal itu aku masih belum tahu. Tapi yang jelas aku merasa dekat sekali dengan kebenaran yang ada. Hanya saja masih ada beberapa hal yang luput dari pemikiranku." Jawab Gakupo panjang lebar masih dengan tampang seriusnya. "Tapi ya sudahlah, toh sebentar lagi tim penyelamat akan segera membuka kembali jalan yang terblokir oleh tanah longsor itu. Dengan begitu, tanpa perlu menghubungi dunia luar tim kepolisian akan dengan sendirinya datang kemari."

Pemuda yang pikirannya sedang akut itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya lalu memandang kosong ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Luka-san…aku sudah memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya setelah semua ini berakhir. Tapi kalau…"

"Kalau apa?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan. Hoammmm, ngantuk! _Oyasumi_~"

"Hmmm, mencoba kabur dari topik pembicaraan nih. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa pembunuhnya?" Tanya Kaito asal tanpa bena-benar memaknainya. Gakupo hanya tersenyum simpul, tak seorang pun mengerti arti senyumannya kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Kami-sama.

* * *

_**The fourth day…**_

Walaupun matahari sudah terbit, tapi cahaya matahari yang mereka nanti-nanikan tidak nampak karena tertutup awan gelap dan kabut di pagi hari yang cukup tebal. Gakupo yang baru bisa tidur nyenyak setelah beberapa hari tidak tidur dengan tenang kini menikmati pagi itu dengan memperpanjang acara tidurnya. Pagi itu Len dan Rin lagi-lagi bertugas membawakan sarapan pagi yang disediakan ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Semua ini berkat ide Gakupo yang berpikir Len dan Rin tidak mungkin di target si pembunuh, maka dari itu makanan yang mereka bawa pun pastinya juga aman. Aroma roti bakar yang begitu menggoda segera membangunkan Gakupo dari tidurnya. Matanya berbinar-binar seketika dengan mulut menganga seakan-akan tidak pernah melihat roti bakar sebelumnya. Tanpa menunggu disuruh lagi Gakupo segera tancap gas menuju kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan mandi pagi. Sebelum pemuda itu sempat menutup rapat pintu kamarnya sendiri, Len melempar buku warna oranye milik Rin dan berpesan kepada Gakupo untuk sekalian memberikannya pada Rin karena ia sedang malas jalan, hitung-hitung sebagai imbalan balas jasa juga.

Gakupo hanya meng'iya'kan saja bocah pecinta pisang itu lalu beranjak pergi. Untunglah Gakupo ini tipe pemuda yang tidak suka menunda-nunda tugas yang diberikan padanya, maka ia memutuskan untuk melaksanakan permintaan Len dulu. Walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, tidak banyak siswa yang sudah bangun. Mungkin kurangnya cahaya yang masuk ke kamar mereka karena mendung tebal di luar sana membuat mereka semakin malas bangun atau bahkan tidak bisa bangun. Namun tentu saja Luka dan Miku sudah bangun.

Sepanjang jalan Gakupo terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya hanya tinggal satu misteri saja yang belum bisa ia pecahkan, rasanya seperti ada lubang yang belum ditimbun dengan informasi-informasi yang memadai. Ia yakin pasti ia kelewatan sesuatu. Mungkin peristiwa-peristiwa tertentu yang terjadi ketika ia sedang tidur? Entahlah, yang jelas ia tidak bisa bertanya kepada orang lain lagi. Ia cukup mengkhawatirkan keselamatan teman-temannya juga. memang benar mungkin teman-temannya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang si pembunuh, tapi siapa sangka kalau mereka bisa saja dijadikan target selanjutnya sekalipun itu Len dan Rin yang bukan dari kelas 2-C? Gakupo tidak bisa mengambil resiko yang membahayakan nyawa banyak orang seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar para gadis. Gakupo mengetuk pintu kayu yang cukup tebal itu lalu menunggu respon dari siapa saja yang ada di dalam kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Tidak sopan bukan kalau dia langsung masuk begitu saja? Bisa-bisa ia di skors karena dikira hendak berbuat yang macam-macam.

_**Ckrek! **_Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan gadis berambut kuning dengan pita putih ala sailor yan menghiasi rambutnya.

"Nee, ada apa Gaku-sempai? Eh? Itu kan buku diaryku! Kenapa bisa ada di tangan Gaku-sempai? Jangan-jangan Gaku-sempai yang ambil ya!" kata Rin dengan wajah curiga melihat Gakupo yang bahkan tidak sadar kalau buku yang ada di tangannya itu adalah diary gadis mungkil imut-imut di depannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan buku ini padamu atas permintaan bocah shota itu. Lagi pula siapa sangka buku setipis ini adalah diary mu? Aku sendiri tidak sadar. Hehehe…"

Rin segera menambil buku yang telah menyimpan banyak rahasianya itu dengan wajah merah karena malu. Dalam hati Rin mengumpat akan membuat perhitungan dengan saudara kembarnya yang sangat protektif terhadapnya sampai-sampai menculik diary nya segala. Gakupo yang tidak begitu diperhatikan lagi oleh Rin berusaha mengintip isi dalam ruangan yang belum pernah ia masuki. Sepintas Gakupo melihat ruangan itu sungguh rapi, tidak seperti kamarnya sendiri yang super berantakan. Ia memperhatikan dengan detil setiap sudut ruangan itu, siapa tahu ia juga akan tertular virus 'kerapian' para gadis itu. Selimut-selimut sudah dilipat dan diletakkan dengan rapi di kasur masing-masing, korden satu-satunya di kamar itu juga sudah dibuka, membiarkan sedikit cahaya matahari yang agak redup pagi itu menerangi ruangan. Gelas-gelas bersih yang masih dibungkus plastik diletakkan di tengah meja sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat rapi. Eh, tunggu dulu.

"Rin-chan, jangan-janan kau minum mengunakan gelas-gelas itu lagi ya? Kan sudah kubilang jangan pakai gelas-gelas semacam itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu?" kata Gakupo dengan nada menasehati. Rin hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebagai respon balasannya.

"Tidak kok. Gelas itu memang aku yang pakai, tapi setelah sempai bilang jangan pakai gelas itu lagi, Rin tidak pakai gelas itu lagi. Sungguh!"

Rin kembali masuk ke kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil gelas yang masih berisi itu lalu membawanya kepada Gakupo.

"Lihat. Terakhir kali Rin minum pakai gelas ini hanya waktu setelah Rin kembali dari Onsen bersama Luka-sempai dan Miku-sempai di hari pertama."

Gakupo memperhatikan gelas bening yang dipamerkan Rin di hadapannya lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rin seperti seorang ayah mengelus-elus anaknya.

"Hahaha, iya iya aku percaya kok. Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya, bye-bye~ muuuach~" pamit Gakupo dengan genit, meninggalkan Rin melongo di depan kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah selesai gosok gigi dan mandi Gakupo kembali ke kamarnya yang masih sepi. Samar-samar terdengar dengkuran pelan Len yang sepertinya kembali tertidur lagi. Karena Gakupo iseng, ia mentoel-toel pipi Len yang empuk walaupun tidak begitu chubby. Posisi tidur Len begitu buruk, ia tidur tengkurap di kasur dengan kaki sebelah kanan menggelantung ke bawah seakan-akan hampir jatuh. Tiba-tiba Gakupo berseru pelan namun dengan tegas.

"Kaito-kun! Sudahlah jangan pura-pura tidur, aku tahu dari tadi kau sudah bangun dan terus mengamatiku." Nada bicara Gakupo lebih tedengar seperti agak jengkel dari pada marah. "Cepat gosok gigi sana, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membantuku mengungkap siapa pembunuhnya malam ini."

Kaito yang awalnya masih menguap-nguap tidak jelas langsung melek, rasa kantuknya hilang sekejap. "Sungguh?!"

Gakupo menoleh dengan senyum khasnya yang menawan itu sambil dengan pede nya berkata, "Seluruh misterinya sudah dapat kupecahkan! Dan malam ini akan jadi malam terakhir bagi si pembunuh untuk beraksi!"

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Jujur saja, author belakangan ini agak-agak loyo karena stress. Kenapa? Habis sbntr lagi bakal kena try out. Padahal baru aja masuk dari libur TT_TT, ga tanggung-tanggung, gurnya masuk kelas langsung bilang 'anak-anak, minggu dpn kita try out. Materinya dari semester 1 sampai semester 4 ya.' Gimana author ga sedih coba? Apalagi yang namanya matematika jelek yg satu itu! Logaritma, logika, integral, dsbTT_TT. tapi ya sudah lah, sekian curhatan dari author (ditampol krn jurhat gak penting). Di chap kali ini kyknya kurang seru ya? Maklum author setenganya galau gara2 try out itu. Di chap berkutnya, pembunuhnya akan author _reveal _. rencananya minggu ini chap ini sudah author selesaikan karena takutnya mulai minggu depan author bakal sibuk jadi ga sempet bikin fic lagi kalau fic ini belum selesai minggu ini TT_TT. nah, selagi menunggu siapa ya kira-kira pembunuhnya, silahkan readers dan reviewers coba tebak siapa pembunuhnya, hehehehe (evil mode on). Kalau readers benar-benar teliti nih…mungkin readers bisa nebak siapa pembunuh berdarah dingin di fic ini hehehehe.

Oke, sekian dulu dari author di chap ini, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, _adieu_~

* * *

_Sugoi = hebat_

_Arigatou = terima kasih_

_Daijobu desu ka? = apakah anda baik-baik saja?_

_Oyasumi = selamat tidur_


	8. Chapter 8: Checkmate

**Previous Chapter: **

_"Kaito-kun! Sudahlah jangan pura-pura tidur, aku tahu dari tadi kau sudah bangun dan terus mengamatiku." Nada bicara Gakupo lebih tedengar seperti agak jengkel dari pada marah. "Cepat gosok gigi sana, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membantuku mengungkap siapa pembunuhnya malam ini."_

_Kaito yang awalnya masih menguap-nguap tidak jelas langsung melek, rasa kantuknya hilang sekejap. "Sungguh?!"_

_Gakupo menoleh dengan senyum khasnya yang menawan itu sambil dengan pede nya berkata, "Seluruh misterinya sudah dapat kupecahkan! Dan malam ini akan jadi malam terakhir bagi si pembunuh untuk beraksi!"_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

Malam itu Gakupo merasa sedikit ragu setelah berdiskusi dengan Kaito untuk membantu rencananya malam ini. Di sisi lain ia tidak tega juga mengungkap siapa pembunuh yang telah mencuri nyawa ratusan orang selama bertahun-tahun karena alasan tertentu. Tapi jika ia tidak mengungkapkannya, pembunuhan itu akan terus berlanjut dan mereka semua akan mati malam itu juga.

Malam ini adalah penentuan akhir, antara keberhasilan Gakupo mengungkap pembunuhnya atau mereka semua yang akan mati. Karena menurut perhitungan Gakupo, malam ini adalah malam terakhir si pembunuh bisa melakukan pembantaiannya karena besok adalah hari kepulangan mereka.

Len hendak keluar kamar ketika tiba-tiba Gakupo mencegahnya.

"Hei bocah, sebaiknya kau jangan keluar."

Len menoleh dengan tatapan _'apa urusannya denganmu?'_ "Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau mengambil makan malam lalu membawanya kemari seperti biasa."

Gakupo menggeleng pelan lalu memutar balik posisi Len dengan dirinya sehingga Gakupo lah yang lebih dekat dengan pintu. "Tidak usah, kali ini kami saja yang pergi. Kau dan Rin-chan tunggu di sini saja." lalu pria yang jauh lebih tinggi itu menunduk sehingga tinggi mereka se-level. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari kamar ini."

Len hanya diam saja sambil memandangi Gakupo meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. tapi rasa penasarannya itu sempat teralihkan sejenak ketika Miku dan Luka mengantarkan Rin ke kamarnya, lagi-lagi berpesan hal yang sama seperti Gakupo, bedanya hanya ditambahi embel-embel kalau terjadi sesuatu yan benar-benar buruk mereka sebaiknya langsung keluar dari mansion. Len merasa curiga dengan kelakuan ketiga senpainya yang mencurigakan itu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya Kaito? Sejak tadi pagi Len tidak melihatnya lagi. Kali ini sungguh perasaan Len mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.

Sampai makan malam pun kekasih tercinta Miku tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Ia mulai cemas, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Miku yang tampak panik segera berpamitan dengan Luka yang hendak pergi mengambil makan dengan alasan ntuk mencari Kaito yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Luka meng'iya'kan pamitannya dan berpsan agar Miku hati-hati. Gakupo hanya diam saja melihat tingkah Miku, terlihat tidak cemas sama sekali. Sejurus kemudian Gakupo menggandeng Luka dan mengajaknya mengambil makan di meja prasmanan yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan ballroom. Karena ruang makan di lantai satu rusak berat maka mau tidak mau seisi penghuni mansion tua itu harus menggunakan kembali Ballroom yang merupakan lokasi kejadian kasus pembunuhan yang pertama.

Sejauh ini Gakupo melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang tersisa terlihat lesu dan pasrah. Mungkin mereka berpikir malam itu mereka pasti mati entah karena pembunuhan macam apa nantinya. Ballroom terasa lebih luas dan renggang dari biasanya karena tidak begitu banyak yang hadir di sana. Mungkin mereka rata-rata memiih berdiam diri di kamar masing-masing dari pada harus menyaksikan pembunuhan yang terus berlangsung selama mereka ada di sana. Mereka lelah harus menjadi saksi kejamnya pembunuhan berantai seperti ini. Wakil kepala sekolah dan guru-guru lain tampak terpencar-pencar di berbagai sudut ruangan, mungkin untuk mengawasi apakah ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang dapat membuat kasus baru.

Ajaibnya Gakupo mengambil makanan dengan tenang, walaupun porsi makannya berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah selesai memilih makanan, baik Luka maupun Gakupo memlih meja terdekat. Begitu duduk Gakupo tidak segera menyantap hidangan yang ada di mejanya. _'Aneh, beda dari biasanya'_ pikir Luka.

Tidak lama ledakan kembali terjadi di halaman depan mansion, memecahkan seluruh kaca jendela ballroom yang berhadapan dengan halaman depan. Pemuda berambut ungu panjang ini hanya tenang-tenang saja walaupun akibat ledakan tadi api berkobar begitu besar di luar sana, lalu ia melirik tajam melihat seseorang yang ketika ia perhatikan nampak kesal sekaligus terkejut. Orang yang dilirik Gakupo itu memang tidak sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikannya.

_Yappari_, dialah orangnya!

"Semuanya, kumohon agar kalian tenang!" kata Gakupo yang sudah ada di tengah ballroom dengan lantang mengalahkan suara berisik orang-orang yang panik. Barulah ia kemali melanjutkan, "Bom yang tadi itu sengaja kupindahkan ke sana tadi sore. Pada awalnya si pembunuh sudah memasang bom dengan rapi di bawah meja prasmanan yang ditutupi taplak di sana itu."

Hiyama-sensei dalam sekejap menghampiri Gakupo dan mencengkram kerah seragam Gakupo erat-erat, dari tatapan matanya ia terlihat sangat marah. "Apa kau bercanda hah?! Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya padaku kalau kau menemukan barang se-berbahaya itu?!"

"Kalau aku melaporkannya padamu, kita berdua akan dibunuh, Sensei. Karena pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kita yang hadir di sini!"

Hiyama-sensei yang cegeh segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuang muka.

"Malam ini juga aku akan membongkar identitas si pembunuh. Pertama-tama akan ku jelaskan trik yang di gunakan pada kasus pertama."

Gakupo mengambil sebuah gelas kosong, baru ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Pada hari pertama jatuh 6 korban yang semuanya berasal dari kelas 2-C. mereka mengambil menu makanan dan minuman yang berbeda-beda, selain itu tempat duduk mereka juga terpencar-pencar. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa terbunuh hampir bersamaan satu sama lain? Jawabannya mudah," pemuda itu meleakkan gelas bening di meja. "Pelakunya tidak meracuni makanan mereka, tetapi meracuni peralatan makan yang mereka ambil secara random."

Gakupo diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Alasan si pembunuh tidak meracuni mereka melalui makanan itu karena jika ia melakukannya maka dirinya sendiri lah yang akan dicurigai pertama kali."

Wakil kepala sekolah menginterupsi Gakupo untuk bertanya, "Tunggu dulu, kenapa pelaku harus repot-repot berbuat demikian? Kalau si pelaku menggunakan trik seperti itu, pelaku sendiri tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan jadi korbannya kan?"

Merasa ditanyai, Gakupo menoleh menghadap Kadowaki-sensei dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mudah. "Hmm, itu karena pelaku tidak peduli siapapun korbannya asalkan mereka berasal dai kelas 2-C, karena sejak awal si pelaku sudah menetapkan kelas 2-C sebagai tergetnya. Selain itu si pembunuh ingin mengaitkan pembunuhan yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan isu 'kutukan' yang beredar di sekolah. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain, tapi mari kita membahas trik pembunuhan yang ke dua dulu."

Suasana tegang bercampur penasaran segera kembali memenuhi ruangan. Tidak seorang pun di dalam ballroom bersuara, mereka semua seakan-akan terhipnotis untuk tertarik mendengar penjabaran trik-trik yang dilakukan Gakupo.

"Pada kasus kedua, kali ini aku harus mengatakan bahwa ada pelaku lain yang berkomplotan dengan si pembunuh. Teriakan-teriakan yang kudengar waktu tes keberanian itu tidak semuanya merupakan teriakan karena dikejutkan oleh sensei yang menyamar menjadi hantu, tapi sebagian merupakan teriakan spontan ketika mereka hendak dibunuh pada malam itu."

Luka mengerutkan dahinya. Ia agak bingung dengan hasil pemikiran Gakupo. Memang sepanjang mengikuti tes keberanian Luka terus mendengar teriakan dimana-mana, tapi kalau saat itu memang terjadi pembunuhan, kenapa ia tidak menemukan teman-temannya yang tewas itu sepanjang jalan?

"_Nee_, Gaku-chan, kalau memang terjadi pembunuhan pada saat itu, kenapa tidak ada jenazah yang ditemukan sepanjang kita mengikuti tes?"

"Sebenarnya kau sudah melihatnya, Luka-chan. Hanya saja kau mengira mayat-mayat yang kau jumpai itu hantu. Mayat-mayat itu dimanfaatkan pelaku untuk melakukan tipu muslihat dan membuat kita mengira itu adalah bagian dari 'properti' tes keberanian."

Semuanya tercengang, terutama Luka. Jadi boneka berdarah-darah yang dijumpainya di hutan waktu itu adalah mayat asli?

"Setelah mendengar cerita Luka-chan yang sempat bertemu dengan sosok si pembunuh semuanya jadi sedikit lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. Luka-chan menceritakannya padaku kalau ia hampir dibunuh si pelaku yang membawa pedang katana."

Suasana semakin menegang setiap Gakupo membeberkan hasil pemikirannya. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Yang ada di kepala mereka hanya ada satu nama yang sangat mereka curigai.

"Di sini hanya ada satu orang yang mampu membunuh dengan menggunakan pedang katana…" gumam seseorang diantara kerumunan.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei! Pasti anda yang sudah membunuh murid-murid malang itu!" teriak salah seorang yang dari penampilannya terlihat kalut. Keadaan di ballroom jadi ricuh seketika. Tatapan semua orang yang ada di ruangan menyiratkan al yang sama, bakar Hiyama Kiyoteru hidp-hidup!

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak membunuh siapapun!" elak Hiyama-sensei yang tidak terima dituduh sembarangan.

"Tapi kau sendiri tidak punya alibi kan? Jangan mengelak lagi, Hiyama-sensei!" teriak salah seorang muridnya yang histeris. Murid itu mengambil pisau terdekat yang dapat dijangkaunya dan berniat menusuk Hiyama-sensei. Si murid mengayunkan pisau yang dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Hiyama-sensei. Selanjutnya murid yang paranoid itu hendak menusukkan pisau di tangannya lagi, tetapi Hiyama-sensei dengan cekatan memelintir tangan si murid lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan menahannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskaaan!"

"Tunggu dulu, jangan terburu-buru menunjuk siapa pembunuhnya. Masih ada kasus ketiga yang belum kujelaskan."

Seluruh pandangan kembali melihat Gakupo dengan serius, mereka tampak tak sabar. Saking tak sabarnya tatapan mata mereka terlihat buas seolah-olah mereka akan menerkam Gakupo apabila ia tidak cepat melanjutkan penjelasannya yang terinterupsi.

"Pada kasus ketiga si pembunuh menggunakan bom yang pada akhirnya tidak membunuh siapapun, hanya melukai beberapa orang saja. Apakah menurut kalian kasus kali ini tidak janggal? Sebenarnya ada dua kemungkinan, antara si pembunuh gagal melakukan aksinya atau…"

Gakupo tersenyum sinis. "Memang direncanakan terjadi seperti itu. Benar begitu kan, ?" Senyum sinis Gakupo segera digantikan dengan raut wajah serius yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. "Kaulah pembunuhnya!"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi terus membongkar trik pembunuhan si pelaku kini menuding seseorang yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan. Seluruh mata menoleh mengikuti jari Gakupo yang menuding seseorang lurus tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Suasana begitu hening dan tegang. Tatapan mata orang-orang yang ada di sana tidak terlihat ganas atau marah, melainkan lebih ke arah tidak percaya atau tidak mau percaya.

"_Uso_…"

"Kau pasti salah, Kamui-san. Tidak mungkin sensei pelakunya!"

"Iya, kau pasti salah!"

Suara gaduh dan protes yang menggema seantero ruangan semakin memenuhi ballroom.

"Tidak, aku punya bukti-bukti konkret yang menyatakan bahwa sensei adalah pelakunya. Bagaimana, apakah anda masih ingin mencoba membela diri? Saya bersedia melayani penyangkalan anda sampai tuntas, Kadowaki Kirio-sensei."

Orang yang dimaksud Gakupo terkejut bukan kepalang sambil berjalan keluar dari kerumunan dan mendekati pemuda yang menuduh dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh. "Ma-mana mungkin aku tega membunuh murid-murid yang kukasihi, Kamui-san?" lalu Kadowaki-sensei tertawa garing seolah-olah ada yang lucu.

"Baiklah, tolong jawab pertanyaan-peranyaanku. Pertama, apakah anda membunuh Akaito-san?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!"

"Kedua, apa motivasi anda membunuh selama ini?"

"A-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?! Bisa-bisanya kau bergurau seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Terakhir, mengapa anda hanya membunuh Akaito-san dan meninggalkan Luka-chan begitu saja di hutan?"

"Kalau soal itu Tanya saja pada Hiyama-sensei yang membunuhnya! Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan manapun!"

Senyum kemenagnan Gakupo tampak semakin jelas. "Sensei, tidak sadarkah anda kalau jawaban-jawaban yang kau berikan itu semakin menunjukkan bahwa anda lah pembunuhnya?"

Kadowaki-sensei terbelalak mendengar Gakupo berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin menjawab pertanyaan konyol seperti itu bisa membuktikan dia pembununya?

"Semua itu berkat teori psikologi manusia yang ditulis oleh Akaito-san di hari terakhirnya." Jelas Gakupo sambil memamerkan buku kecil kumal peninggalan si pemilik yang sudah tiada.

"Akaito-san menjelaskan teorinya sendiri yang berkaitan dengan psikologi. Ia tidak mencurigai Hiyama-sensei yang sudah kelihatan mata galak, justru ia mencurigai anda yang selalu mendapat kesan baik dari siapa saja yang anda temui." Gakupo terdiam sejenak sambil membuka-buka buku catatan kumal itu untuk mencari tempelan foto yang sempat ditemukannya. "Kaito-san menyadari bahwa pembunuhnya pasti merupakan orang yang sama selama 15 tahun dan selalu menghadiri acara seperti ini."

Pemuda berambut ungu itu melemparkan buku peninggalan Akaito tepat di tengah meja, lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Hanya ada dua orang yang selalu hadir setiap tahunnya. tapi yang paling memenuhi kriteria ini hanyalah Kadowaki-sensei."

Meiko-sensei menyela karena merasa semakin terbelit dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya. "Tu-tungu dulu, aku tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya dengan psikologi manusia?"

"Baiklah, kalau anda adalah pembunuhnya, apa anda akan tetap menampilkan sisi buruk anda secara terang-terangan di muka umum?" ucap pemuda pecinta terong kembali bertanya pada sensei wali kelasnya sendiri. "Tentu saja anda akan bertingkah sebaliknya bukan? Seperti itulah orang yang menyimpan sesuatu yang penting dan tak ingin diketahui orang lain akan bertindak, terlebih-lebih seseorang yang dicurigai." dengan tenang Gakupo menjelaskan teori milik Akaito.

"Secara tidak sadar ada tiga tahap yang dilakukan ketika seseorang merasa kedoknya hampir terbongkar. Yang pertama yaitu membantah, kedua melarikan diri dari pertanyaan atau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ketiga menyalahkan orang lain."

Kadowaki-sensei mendadak tertawa hebat. Ia terus tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teori Gakupo yang baginya terdengar tidak mask akal dan konyol itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali menatap pemuda yang mirip samurai di hadapannya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau memang masih bersikukuh menganggapku pembunuhnya, jelaskan keterlibatanku dalam kasus pembunuhan yang pertama."

Luka yang dari tadi hanya mengamati saja berlari mendekati Gakupo, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang belum dijelaskan atau Gakupo lupa menjelaskannya.

"Kalau pembunuhnya adalah Kadowaki-sensei, lalu siapa yang mencampuri munuman Len-kun dengan obat tidur?"

"Semua itu juga dilakukan oleh Kadowaki-sensei. Ia melakukan semua itu untuk mencegah Len-kun dan Rin-chan hadir pada acara makan malam, menghindarkan mereka dari kemungkinan keracunan."

Perdebatan antara si pelajar dan wakil kepala sekolah semakin sengit ketika Gakupo kembali menjelaskan setiap kasus yang terjadi dengan lebih detil. Bahkan saking terlalu fokus melihat perdebatan itu, tidak seorang pun sadar di luar kembali turun hujan deras.

"Pada hari pertama Len-kun ikut berendam di onsen bersama kami, tidak seorang pun berada di kamar. Di situlah kesempatan anda menyusup ke kamar kami dan menaburkan obat tidur ke dalam gelas kosong yang sudah anda tentukan pasti akan digunakan Len-kun. Supaya trik anda benar-benar berhasil, anda lagi-lagi melakukan satu trik yang akan mengecoh siapa saja yang tidak begitu perhatian dengan berbagai hal. Perhatikan ini baik-baik,"

Gakupo meraih gelas kosong pertama yang tadi sempat dipegangnya dan mengisinya dengan air setengah penuh, lalu ia mengambil gelas kosong kedua dan mengisinya tiga perempat gelas, sedangkan gelas terakhir yang diambil Gakupo tidak diisi air sama sekali, ia hanya meletakkannya di atas meja. Gelas pertama dan kedua diletakkan berdekatan, sedangkan gelas terakhir dibiarkan agak jauh dari posisi kedua gelas yang lain. Setelah selesai menata gelas, Gakupo kembali berpaling.

"Nah, ketika anda melihat penataan gelas yang seperti itu, apa yang terlintas di pikiran anda pertama kali?"

Semuanya terdiam dan mengamati tatanan ketiga gelas itu dengan teliti. Rata-rata orang tidak menyadari makna tersembunyi yang ada pada susunan gelas yang menurut Haku-sensei cukup aneh. Dengan mudah Haku-sensei memberikan jawabannya.

"Kesanyna seperti… hanya ada sisa satu gelas yang tidak terpakai."

"Benar sekali. Dengan begitu Len-kun pasti akan memakai gelas yang sudah anda taburi obat tidur, dengan begitu rencana anda berjalan sukses. Karena Len-kun kembali ke kamar sendirian sementara aku dan Kaito-kun masih berada di onsen, keberhasilan rencana anda tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi karena siapa saja yang baru keluar dari onsen pastinya akan merasa haus. Setelah Len-kun tertidur lelap anda kembali masuk ke kamar Len-kun lalu mengganti 2 gelas yang anda jadikan pengecoh supaya baik Kaito-kun maupun diriku tidak menyadari trik anda. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan pada Rin-chan."

Kadowaki-sensei terkekeh, "Hmm? Begitu kah? Aku mungkin saja masuk ke kamar Len-kun, tapi tidak mungkin aku masuk ke kamar Rin-chan kan?"

"Tentu saja rencana anda tetap bisa dilakukan tanpa anda harus masuk ke kamar Rin-chan. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ada pelaku lain yang bekerjasama dengan anda. Dan _accomplice _anda itu seorang wanita."

"Eh?!" seru sekian banyak orang di dalam ruangan karena tidak menyangka pelaku yang lain adalah seorang wanita. Luka yang mampu menduga-duga perlahan-lahan menutup mulutnya. Raut wajahnya digantikan ekspresi tidak percaya. Beberapa orang meminta Gakupo supaya segera membongkar identitas pelaku kedua, namun prmintaan itu hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak bisa, karena pelaku kedua sudah tewas pada kasus yang kedua."

Luka bergumam pelan, takut apa yang ia duga salah. "Gaku-chan, jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu…"

"Ya. Pasanganku pada tes kebranian... Gumi-san"

Suasana menjadi ribut sejenak walaupun tidak lama kemudian kembali tenang. Gakupo melanjutkan, "Satu-satunya orang yang dapat melakukan semua ini adalah anda. Karena anda sendiri yang mengatur semua jadwal selama wisata ini berlangsung. Anda juga yang menyusun pemisahan meja prasmanan panjang bagi siswa tahun pertama dan siswa tahun kedua dengan dalih agar tidak terlalu padat. Padahal semua itu untuk menghindarkan jatuhnya korban di kalangan siswa tahun pertama. Dengan melumuri peralatan makan yang rata-rata digunakan oleh siswa kelas 2-C pada jam itu, anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang siapa saja yang akan terbunuh selama mereka berasal dari kelas 2-C. "

Senyum sinis Gakupo kembali muncul meghiasi wajahnya yang kini tidak terlihat se serius tadi. Ia lebih terkesan menikmati acara debatnya dengan pembunuh yang harus ia akui termasuk cerdik dan cermat menyusun strategi pembunuhan semacam ini. Tapi sayangnya ia masih bisa memecahkan kasus itu seperti memecahkan puzzle yang rumit.

"Pada saat tes keberanian, secara tidak sadar aku telah jatuh kedalam jebakanmu. Karena kehabisan pasangan maka aku terpaksa pergi bersama Gumi-san. Di tengah acara tersebut hujan turun dengan deras sehingga jarak pandang kami jadi sangat minim." Gakupo berusaha mengingat-ingat momen sebelum dirinya pingsan karena dipukul. Ia ingat sosok hitam yang ditemuinya dulu.

"Anda mengecohku dengan membuat susunan kayu yang menyerupai wujud manusia lalu menutupinya dengan jubah hitam dan melanjutkan membunuh siswa yang lain. Dalam cuaca yang sangat ekstrim tersebut dari jauh tentu saja akan terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang mengintai dari jauh. Setelah benar-benar terkecoh, Gumi-san memukulku hingga aku jatuh pingsan. Selanjutnya hanyalah dugaanku saja. Anda menemukan Gumi-san yang telah melakukan bagiannya sesuai dengan perintah, lalu anda membunuhnya untuk membungkan Gumi-san." Jelas Gakupo panjang lebar.

"Hmm, Pemikiran yang menarik, Kamui-san. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata selama tes keberanian berlangsung aku terus berada di dalam mansion?"

Gakupo memutar tubuhnya menghadap si pembunuh dengan cepat dan langsung menyangkal teori pembelaan Kadowaki-sensei. "Mustahil. Kalau memang anda benar-benar terus berada di dalam mansion, bagaimana anda menjelaskan sepatu anda yang sisi-sisinya dilumuri Lumpur yang sudah kering itu? Pertama kalinya hujan turun semenjak kita semua datang kemari hanya saat tes keberanian berlangsung saja, lalu dari mana anda mendapatkan Lumpur kering itu?" Sahut Gakupo semakin semangat mematahkan penyangkalan Kadowaki-sensei sambil menunjuk sepatu pria tua itu, sementara pihak yang tertuduh hanya bisa bungkam.

"Lalu anda membunuh Akaito-san karena ia sempat tahu identitas anda ketika kacamata night vision anda terlepas dan sengaja membawa-bawa pedang katana untuk menjatuhkan tuduhan pembunuhan ini kepada Hiyama-sensei yang ahli kendo."

"Mana mungkin aku yang tua begini sanggup membunuh Akaito-san yang jauh lebih muda dan bertenaga dibandingkan denganku?"

"Tentu saja bisa karena anda memakai kacamata night vision, sedangkan Akaito-san tidak. Salah satu kesalahan yang tidak dapat anda hindari adalah betapa mudahnya anda menjatuhkan pedang hanya dalam sekali tendangan." Kemudian Gakupo menoleh melihat Hiyama-sensei sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "Sebagai ahli kendo, jika memang Hiyama-sensei yang melakukannya, ia tidak mungkin menjatuhkan pedang dengan mudah."

_**BRAK! **_

Tiba-tiba pintu ballroom terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok Kaito yang menghilang sejak pagi. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu membawa pedang katana lengkap dengan sarungnya. Ia tersenyum bangga lalu memamerkannya kepada seluruh hadirin yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Gakkun, ternyata dugaanmu benar! Aku menemukannya di kamar Kadowaki-sensei." Kaito menyerahkan pedang katana itu pada Gakupo, sedangkan si penerima kemudian menunjukkannya pada Luka sembari bertanya. "Apa benar pedang ini yang kau lihat, Luka-chan?" sebagai respon balasan Luka hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan untuk kasus yang terakhir, anda sengaja meledakkan bom yang tidak menewaskan siapapun dengan tujuan agar anda tidak dicurigai karena anda sendiri merupakan salah satu korban cedera. Sayangnya justru hal itulah yang membuatku semakin yakin. Melalui foto istri anda, berkas-berkas jadwal acara dan keikutsertaan anda di setiap acara karyawisata sejak 15 tahun yang lalu."

Sebelum mengutarakan permasalahan utamanya, Gakupo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat, dengan keyakinan yang tinggi ia mengungkapkannya. "Anda adalah ayah gadis yang meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu! Kadowaki Lily!"

Setelah semua kebenarannya terungkap, Kadowaki-sensei tertawa keras. Ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa terlihat kalem dan baik itu kini digantikan figur menyeramkan yang sedang tertawa seperti seorang maniak. Masih diselingi tawa, Kadowaki-sensei mengakui kehebatan Gakupo dalam membongkar identitas aslinya.

"Ahahahahahaha! Bagus…bagus…baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang semacam dirimu." Kadowaki-sensei menjauhkan dirinya dari mereka semua, secara perlahan-lahan ia menghampiri pintu keluar ballroom. "Tidak seperti gadis bodoh yang dengan polosnya jatuh kedalam jebakanku. Ia pikir ia akan selamat dari 'kutukan' tahun ini eh? Aku hanya memanfaatkanya, setelah tidak ada gunanya aku akan membunuhnya dan membuangnya sepeti sampah! Ahahahahah…"

Hiyama-sensei hendak mencegah si pembunuh berdarah dingin yang telah menghabisi ratusan nyawa murid-murid tak bersalah kabur dari ballroom. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat Kadowaki Kirio menekan suatu tombol yang disusul bunyi ledakan di ujung ruangan ballroom, melukai beberapa orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari lokasi ledakan. Dengan tanpa rasa takut akan tertangkap, wakil kepala sekolah tidak waras itu memamerkan remote control di genggamannya sambil tertawa.

"Seorang pembunuh ulung selalu merencanakan plan B! Jangan ada yang mendekat atau…bom-bom yang sudah kupasang di segala penjuru mansion ini akan kuledakkan! _**Checkmate**_!"

Gakupo mengernyitkan dahi, ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini pada akhirnya. Pemuda yang berhasil membongkar identitas si pembunuh itu menoleh melihat Kaito yang sama-sama terkejutnya melihat tingkah wakil kepala sekolah yang benar-benar kebalikan dari biasanya. Gakupo bertanya sambil berbisik. "Hei, kau sudah mengevakuasi semua yang tidak ada di ruangan ini menjauh dari mansion kan?!" Kaito hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Gakupo, kedua matanya tetap tertuju lekat-lekat pada remote control yang ada di genggaman Kadowaki. Luka memeluk pinggang Gakupo erat-erat sambil melihat dengan horror sosok wakil kepala sekolah yang tidak pernah diketahuinya.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Aku mendengar suara ledakan kedua yang sangat keras. Len-nii menyuruhku merunduk di bawah meja supaya kepalaku tidak tertimpa runtuhan langit-langit kamar yang kerusakannya semakin parah. Dari tadi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak, aku merasa sesuatu benar-benar terjadi di luar sana. Pelan-pelan aku merangkak keluar dari meja dengan susah payah lalu aku segera berlari keluar dari kamar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Len-nii. Aku sangat khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sempai karena mereka tidak kunjung kembali dari acara makan malam mereka yang harusnya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Ketika berada di koridor aku merasakan guncangan hebat yang membuat tembok yang kujadikan tumpuan retak. Len-nii masih terus berteriak memanggil namaku sambil berusaha mengejar. Aku terus berpacu dengan waktu. _'setidaknya aku harus menemukan paman dan Luka-sempai, atau siapa sajalah!'_ pikirku dalam hati. Pikiranku otomatis memberiku petunjuk bahwa aku harus pergi ke ballroom, entah apa penyebabnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang kupercepat, tidak sampai lima menit aku sudah tiba di depan ruang ballroom. Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi aku mendorong pintu besar itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah api yang begitu besar sedang berkobar-kobar di ujung ruangan, menciptakan asap hitam yang begitu pekat dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung. Aku tertegun melihat pemandangan semacam itu sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar seseorang menyelinap ke belakangku dan mendekatkan pisau tajamyang ada di genggamannya ke leherku. Tubuhku mulai gemetar, terutama saat si pemegang pisau tertawa keras seperti seorang _psycho_. Aku sangat mengingat suara siapa itu. Tak lama setelah itu, Len-nii datang dengan terburu-buru. Kakinya berdecit ketika memaksa tubuhnya supaya berhenti di tempat. Wajahnya tampak marah, entah marah kepadaku atau marah kepada Oji-san.

"Rin-chan!"

Pria yang sudah mengenalku sejak aku dan Len-nii masih kecil ini memberikan ancaman baru kepada kami semua yang ada di dalam ruangan. Dekapan Oji-san semakin erat, pisau tajam yang dipegangnya sekarang sudah menyentuh kulitku yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dirobeknya dengan paksa.

"Nee, Len-kun, jika kau bergerak sedikiiiiiit saja, aku akan mencabut status 'saudara kembar' yang sudah kau sandang selama 16 tahun terakhir ini. Nyahahahahahahaha!"

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N: aduh pusing juga jelasin setiap kasus nya satu-satu. Hahahaha, misterinya sederhana ya? Ampuuunn, jangan tendang author karena bikin misteri sederhana kyk gitu, habis otak author ga sampai bwt mikir trik yang aneh-aneh _. Di sini Gakupo nya mendadak jenius ya? ya maklum soalnya kepalanya kan sempat dipukul, mungkin gara2 itu jadi jenius mendadak (bercanda2 XD). Huhuhu, maapkan author juga kalau penulisan di chap ini ga kreatif karena author terlalu pusing gimana cara jelasin trik di setiap kasusnya. (author sampai harus baca tulisan author sendiri berkali-kali baru mudeng apa yang author tulis sendiri). Yah, author mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers n reviewers yang mau membaca fic mbulet ini dari awal sampai hampir akhir . . smpai ketemu di final chap selanjutnya, _adieu_~

* * *

_Yappari = seperti yang kuduga_

_Uso = bohong_


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Previous Chapter: **

_"Rin-chan!"_

_Pria yang sudah mengenalku sejak aku dan Len-nii masih kecil ini memberikan ancaman baru kepada kami semua yang ada di dalam ruangan. Dekapan Oji-san semakin erat, pisau tajam yang dipegangnya sekarang sudah menyentuh kulitku yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dirobeknya dengan paksa._

_"Nee, Len-kun, jika kau bergerak sedikiiiiiit saja, aku akan mencabut status 'saudara kembar' yang sudah kau sandang selama 16 tahun terakhir ini. Nyahahahahahahaha!"_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Miku's POV**

Seperti rencana awal, setelah aku berpamitan dengan Luka-chan, aku segera mengetuk setiap pintu kamar dan menyuruh mereka semua segera keluar dari mansion dan bersembunyi. Aku terus lari kesana kemari sambil memastikan tidak ada orang lagi yang tertinggal, setelah itu aku juga ikut keluar dari mansion itu. Menurut prediksi Gakupo-kun, dikarenakan adanya tanah longsor yang sempat memblokir jalan satu-satunya kemari telah menarik perhatian tim penyelamat yang kini sedang bekerja keras membuka jalan kembali. Gakupo-kun berpesan padaku secepatnya menemui mereka dan melaporkan semua yang telah terjadi di mansion tua itu dengan harapan para tim penyelamat juga datang bersama polisi sekitar.

Lereng yang terjal tidak mencegahku untuk berlari dengan cepat melawan hujan gerimis yang makin lama makin deras. Sesekali aku jatuh tersungkur, tapi hal semacam itu tidak membuatku putus asa. Aku melihat berbagai cahaya yang berasal dari beberapa kendaraan yang tertutup oleh timbuan tanah tidak jauh lagi dariku. Dengan cepat aku memanjat longsoran tanah dan menarik perhatian para pekerja yang ada di sana.

"Hei, nona, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" begitu kata salah seorang pekerja yang melhatku.

'Tolong! Tolong hubungi polisi sekarang juga! di mansion tua yan ada di atas sana sudah terjadi 2 kasus pembunuhan! Kumohon, kalau tidak cepat semua temanku bisa tewas terbunuh di sana! Aku tidak main-main!" kataku dengan nada panik campur bahagia.

"Ba-baik! Hei, kau cepat telepon polisi, iya kau, siapa lagi?! cepat!"

Dengan begini aku merasa lega luar biasa walaupun semua ini belum berakhir. Tak lama setelah salah seorang petugas menelepon polisi, suara ledakan terdengar dari mansion tua itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat seperti bola api yang lumayan besar disertai bunyi dentuman yang keras muncul di dekat lokasi mansion.

Petugas yang masih terhubung dengan polisi itu segera memberi kabar terbaru bahwa baru saja terjadi ledakan. Aku hanya berharap dengan kabar seperti itu polisi akan datang lebih cepat.

Walaupun tugasku sudah selesai, api aku harus kembali. Harus! Bagaimanapun juga teman-temanku masih ada di sana, dalam bahaya! Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja. walaupun beberapa petugas berusaha mencegahku, mereka kalah cepat sehingga aku berhasil lolos. Aku memaksa kedua kakiku untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi. Aku berharap ledakan tadi tidak menewaskan siapapun, terutama Kaito-kun.

Ketika sampai di depan mansion, aku melihat lubang besar di halaman depan, sepertinya ada bom yang meledak di sana. Lalu aku melihat sekitar area ledakan itu dan tidak menemukan ada mayat yang tergeletak. Baguslah, berarti tidak ada yang tewas karena ledakan tadi. Belum sampai menghembuskan nafas lega, ledakan kembali terjadi. Kali ini berasal dari mansion itu sendiri, tepat di ballroom. Hatiku segera menciut melihatnya. Apakah aku benar-benar terlambat? Apa mereka semua…apa mereka semua…ah tidak, aku harus berpikir positif! Harus!

Tidak hanya aku saja yang shock melihat ledakan tadi, seluruh murid yang berhasil melarikan diri merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Kaito-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Seandainya saja aku bisa melakukan telepati dengannya, aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Diam-diam aku takut tidak bisa bertemu Kaito-san lagi. Air maaku mulai menetes, hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Dengan kasar paman mendekapku dan menjadikanku bahan ancaman bagi orang lain. Aku sungguh takut, tidak seperti biasanya paman bertindak seperti ini. Jangan-jangan sempai menyuruh aku dan Len-nii supaya tetap di kamar mungkin karena alasan ini? Kalau begitu keadaan yang semakin buruk ini salahku. Tanpa perlu aku datang kemari kondisinya saja sudah buruk.

Tangan kiri paman yang digunakan untuk mendekapku memegang remote control yang kata paman akan meledakkan semua bom yang sudah ia pasang di berbagai tempat. Aku tidak berani banyak bergerak, takut menyenggol remote control itu dan meledakkan salah satu atau beberapa bom yang sudah dipasang.

"Lepaskan Rin-chan sekarang juga! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" bentak Len-nii mengalahkan kegaduhan suara hujan deras di luar yang masuk melalui dinding yang hancur karena ledakan bom tadi. Aku belum pernah melihat Len-nii semarah itu sebelumnya.

"Len-kun, sebenarnya aku berniat menghindarkanmu dari semua masalah ini. Tapi karena kau terus-terusan bergerombol dengan si jenius Kamui itu aku jadi tak punya pilihan lain lagi, ehehehehe…ahahahahahaha!"

"Len-nii…"

Kulihat kedua tangan Len-nii terkepal dengan kuat, tanpa aba-aba Len-nii berlari kearah kami hendak mendorong paman menjauh dariku. Paman yang dikejutkan dengan tindakan Len-nii refleks menghunuskan pisaunya pada Len-nii. Karena terlambat menghindar pisau itu menghujam pundak kanan Len-nii. Semua yang terjadi di hadapanku seolah-olah seperti slow motion. Len-nii mengerang kesakitan ketika paman mencabut pisau itu secara paksa. Beberapa bercak darah Len-nii mendarat di wajahku. Len-nii langsung terkapar di lantai, noda merah mulai menggenang di sekitar Len-nii. Air mataku sudah tidak dapat kubendung lagi.

"Nii-nii! Lepaskan! Nii-nii!" aku meronta sekuat tenaga, tetapi dekapan paman terasa semakin kuat saja.

Paman sungguh kejam! Tidak kusangka aku punya paman semacam dirinya! Sekarang paman menginjak perut Len-nii, menekannya kuat-kuat hingga Len-nii berteriak kencang.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Oji-san semakin senang melihat reaksi kesakitan Len-nii. Semakin kencang Len-nii berteriak, semakin keras juga tawa Oji-san. Ketika aku melihat Gaku-sempai dan Kaito-sempai untuk mengharapkan pertolongan dari mereka, aku kembali sadar mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak walaupun terlihat jelas sekali amarah mereka yang memuncak melihat perbuatan Oji-san yang terus menyiksa Len-nii. Oji-san berhenti sejenak, ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada remote control dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Nah, waktunya bermain-main. Pertama-tama akan kuledakkan satu bom lagi…" Oji-san memencet salah satu tombol yang ada.

_**BLARRR!**_

Seisi mansion kembali berguncang hebat. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi mansion ini benar-benar akan runtuh bersama kami. Paman kembali mendekapku erat-erat, tidak masalah bagiku asalkan dia berhenti menyiksa Len-nii.

"Apakah diantara kalian ada yang mengerti kenapa setiap tahun aku selalu membunuh 30 orang? Dan semua itu selalu berasal dari kelas yang sama, kelas terkutuk 2-C! Pasti di antara kalian tidak ada yang menger-"

"Tanggal 30 adalah tanggal saat Lily-san meninggal." Kata Hiyama Kiyoteru memotong perkataan orang yang dulu pernah menjadi sensei-nya.

"Kheh, ternyata kau ingat. Tapi berapa banyak orang yang dengan sengaja melupakan kejadian hari itu?! 16 tahun yang lalu Lily-chan yang tidak salah apa-apa dikucilkan dan disiksa secara fisik maupun mental. 3 siswa tahun pertama yang membuat wajah Lily-chan hancur berantakan karena luka bakar akibat bahan-bahan kimia hidup menjalani hari-hari mereka seolah-olah semua itu tidak pernah terjadi!"

Tapi paman, kenapa harus begini jadinya? Aku yakin Lily-nee tidak akan senang melihatmu yang terus-terusan hidup dalam dendam seperti ini sekalipun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Lily-chan adalah satu-satunya putriku. Istriku meninggal ketika melahirkan Lily-chan. Setelah insiden di lab kimia itu, Lily-chan bunuh diri! Hidupku dihancurkan oleh 3 orang yang iri pada Lily-chan! Sejak saat itu aku berpikir untuk apa memperbaiki hidupku? Kalau sudah hancur sekalian saja dihancurkan."

Kami semua mendengarkan cerita pahit Paman. Tidak seorang pun diantara kami bisa membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya apa yang sudah paman alami. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak memberinya hak atau otoritas untuk membunuh 30 orang setiap tahun agar orang tidak pernah melupakan Lily-san. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang Oji-san bunuh itu? Tidakkah hal itu justru akan membangun dendam yang baru?

"3 gadis tahun pertama yang secara tidak langsung membunuh Lily-chan itu naik ke jenjang berikutnya, tepatnya di kelas 2-C! sejak itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan membuat Lily-chan terus diingat orang, bagaimanapun caranya! Dimulai dari membunuh seisi kelas 2-C beserta 3 gadis tidak berperasaan itu di mansion ini juga!"

Oji-san kembali terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya yang pahit. "Lalu aku menciptakan 'kutukan' itu dan merealisasikannya sepanjang tahun. Dengan begitu…dengan begitu Lily-chan akan-"

"BAKAAAA! Kau pikir dengan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu akan membuat hatimu puas?!" teriak Luka-sempai yang kini berdiri membelakangi Gaku-sempai dan Kaito-sempai. "Lily-san memilih untuk mati bukan karena ia ingin anda menjadi seperti ini, ia melakukan itu karena ia merasa sedikit demi sedikit hatinya mulai dikuasai dendam dan rasa kepahitan. Itu sebabnya dia bunuh diri, ia melakukannya selagi hatinya belum dikuasai dendam seperti yang kau alami sekarang ini, Sensei!"

"_Hyurusai! Hyurusai!_ Sudah cukup sandiwaranya! Hidupku yang hancur sudah tidak ada artinya lagi! Dan sekarang aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dan kalian akan mati semua akan mati di sini!"

Belum sempat paman memencet tombol, mansion kembali berguncang. Sepertinya struktur bangunan yang sudah tua disertai kerusakan berat akibat ledakan tadi sudah membuat mansion ini tidak stabil lagi. Kulihat Luka-sempai sedang mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar instruksi dari Gaku-sempai lalu segera pergi entah kemana, sedangkan Kaito-sempai mencoba meraih pedang katana yang dibawanya tadi dan melemparkannya pada Gaku-sempai. Cepatlah Gaku-sempai, selagi paman belum menyadari perbuatan kalian! Dan doaku kali ini terkabul. Dengan cepat Gaku-sempai menghunuskan pedangnya yang dapat dihindari oleh paman dengan melepasku dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Len-nii.

"Kalian berdua, cepat pergi dari sini!" Gaku-sempai buru-buru menahan serangan paman. Tiba-tiba Len-nii bangkit berdiri, ia melesat begitu cepat kemudian_ sliding_ dan menjegal paman hingga ia terjerembab, membuat Gaku-sempai lebih mudah menyerang paman. Walaupun paman bukan seorang olahragawan tetapi ia bisa dibilang cukup jago olahraga, terutama beladiri.

Dengan sibuknya paman bertarung dengan Gaku-sempai, Meiko-sensei dan Kiyoteru-sensei mengevakuasi murid-murid yang masih ada di ruangan itu agar segera keluar.

Paman menendang Gaku-sempai menjauh lalu dalam sekejap kembali berdiri dengan pisau siap di tangan. Ketika Kaito-sempai hendak menyeret kami berdua untuk turun dari tangga, ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Sepertinya lagi-lagi itu ulah paman. Pilar besar yang retak parah jatuh menimpa kaki Kaito-sempai sehingga ia terjepit, sedangkan aku dan Len-nii terpental menabrak pembatas tangga hingga hancur dan kami berdua sama-sama jatuh ke dalam lautan api di bawah sana.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Ledakan hebat kembali terjadi, menhancurkan 50% struktur bangunan. Baik aku maupun Rin-chan terpental jauh. Jika aku tidak berpikir cepat maka kami bedua akan mati terbakar hidup-hidup oleh lautan api di bawah kami. Tangan kiriku meraih Rin-chan sedangkan tangan kananku berusaha bertahan menggapai permukaan lantai 2. ya, kami bergelantungan dengan api yang membara di bawah kami. Pundak kananku terasa nyeri bukan kepalang. Tapi jika kulepaskan pegangan ini kami berdua…

"Rin-chan, cepat naik! Aku tidak bisa menahan beban kita berdua, ayo cepat naik sekarang juga!"

Untunglah Rin-chan benar-benar penurut. Ia mengikuti instruksiku dan mulai memanjat punggungku. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha agar tidak menyakitiku lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit saat lengan kananku tanpa sengaja terasa seperti tertarik. Tak lama setelah itu Rin-chan berhasil naik ke permukaan. Kini hanya aku saja yang bergelantungan antara hidup dan mati. Rin-chan berusaha menarikku sekuat tenaga, tapi dari raut wajahnya ia juga khawatir dengan menarik lenganku akan membuat lukaku semakin parah.

Aku berusaha menggapai permukaan lantai dengan tanganku yang tidak terluka dan berhasil. Aku melepaskan lengan kananku yang sudah mati rasa seingga sekarang aku hanya bertumpu pada tangan kiriku. Barulah Rin-chan berusaha menarikku kembali. Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan Kaito-senpai yang mengkhawatirkan kami di sela-sela erangan sakitnya sendiri.

"Rin-chan, Len-kun! Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?!"

Rin-chan terlalu sibuk memfokuskan tenaganya untuk menarikku ke atas, sehingga aku yang menjawabnya. "Ya, senpai!" walaupun sebenarnya tidak baik-baik juga. Api yang ada di bawahku terasa semakin panas. Rasanya persis seperti dipanggang walaupun tidak benar-benar menyentuh api. Di saat-saat seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa kuandalkan kecuali Rin-chan. Gakupo-senpai tidak mungkin bisa menolong untuk sekarang, ia terlalu sibuk menghadapi pamanku yang asli bedebah itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku merasakan tangan kiriku mulai selip. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku akan jatuh ke bawah sana. Aku mendongak, melihat Rin-chan masih berusaha mati-matian menarikku. Apakah ini adalah momen terakhir aku bisa bertemu dan melihat Rin-chan?

"Rin…" sahutku pelan di tengah berisiknya kobaran api. "Rin-chan, dengarkan aku."

"_Na…Nani_?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkan keputusan terakhirku. Mungkin ini keputusan yang buruk, tapi kalau tidak begitu Rin-chan bisa-bisa ikut jatuh bersamaku.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Rin-chan." Aku tahu dia pasti sedih dan menolak mentah-mentah ideku ini, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain.

"Tidak akan! Kalau kau jatuh ke dalam lautan api itu, aku akan menyusulmu!" aku merasakan tangaku semakin selip, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi saja… "aku tidak akan menyerah…sampai kapanpun!"

"Nee, Rin-chan. Sungguh aku senang bisa menjadi saudara kembarmu." Nafasku terasa mulai sesak. Mungkin akibat dari terlalu banyak menghirup asap. "Tapi sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang. Kalau bisa memilih…aku ingin terlahir lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kembali…ke masa-masa dimana kita selalu bersama…dan terus menjadi saudara kembarmu!"

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Rin-chan. Bukan hanya karena ia merasakan tanganku semakin selip tapi juga karena perkataanku. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, entah karena perih atau karena diriku.

"_Sayonara…_"

Peganganku terlepas dan aku jatuh…

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Pertarungan antara diriku dan Kadowaki-sensei sangat sengit. Walaupun ia bukan ahli kendo tapi aku salah menilainya. Ayunan pisaunya begitu cepat, susah bagiku yang menggunakan pedang dua tangan untuk menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi darinya. Sedikit demi sedikit tapi pasti sekujur tubuhku mulai dipenuhi luka sobekan dimana-mana.

"Ternyata skill mu bagus juga, eh? Walaupun kau bukan siapa-siapa di tim kendo sekolah."

Perkataan sengaknya itu lebih terasa seperti 'pujian' di telingaku. "Heh, saya berasal dari keturunan samurai, anda tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkan saya!"

Aku kembali menyerang tapi lagi-lagi dihindari sensei. Sepanjang pertarungan aku mendengar suara teriakan Kaito-kun yang terus memanggil Len-kun dan Rin-chan. Sepertinya mereka berada di dalam bahaya. Ketika konsentrasiku pecah saat melihat situasi teman-temanku yang di ambang batas antara hidup dan mati, terutama Len-kun, Kadowaki-sensei menendang kakiku hingga aku berlutut. Di sini aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menebas kakinya.

**_SLASHH!_**

Darah segar mengalir dengan bebas dari kaki kiri sensei. Ia segera terjatuh sambil merintih, sedangan aku sgera bangkit dan menyiapkan pedangku untuk segera kutebas dirinya sebelum…

_**PIIIP!**_

Suara itu…bom?!

_**BLARRR!**_

Ada bom yang tak jauh di belakangku kembali meledak. Aku terpental jauh menabrak tembok karena dorongan ledakan yang begitu kuat. Kulitku rasanya benar-benar seperti terbakar. Benturan keras yang mengenai kepalaku membuatku pusing luar biasa. Pandanganku kabur beberapa saat, dunia serasa berputar. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bangkit berdiri sekalipun aku sudah bertumpu pada pedangku. Lagi-lagi aku lupa ia memegang remote control itu.

"Ahahahaha, setelah ini aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi. Seluruh bom di mansion ini sudah ku aktifkan dan akan meledak dalam waktu 10 menit lagi. Riwayatmu cukup berakhir sampai di sini, anak muda!"

Gawat, rasa pusing ini tak kunjung hilang, justru malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Jantungku rasanya seperti behenti untuk beberapa detik ketika pengangan tangan Len-nii terlepas dari genggamanku. Semuanya terlihat seakan-akan di slow motion, seolah-olah waktu tahu aku masih belum ingin berpisah dengan Len-nii sehingga waktu memberiku beberapa saat terakhir yang berharga untuk melihat Len-nii sebelum ia terbakar habis di bawah sana.

Apalah gunanya diriku sekarang kalau tidak ada Len-nii? Semuanya akan terasa hambar. Kami adalah saudara kembar, layaknya pantulan kaca. Objek asli dan pantulan kaca sama-sama tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jika yang satu hilang maka yang lain juga hilang. Jika Len-nii mati maka aku juga akan mati.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melesat di sebelahku, sedikit mendorongku ke samping ketika memaksakan dirinya merebut posisi dudukku sekarang.

Ketika aku menoleh, sesosok yang sangat kukenal baik sedang mengulurkan tangannya yang terlihat jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku.

"Kiyoteru-sensei…"

Kulihat sensei tersenyum hangat ke arahku, "Tidak apa-apa, aku berhasil meraih tangan Len-san sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh." Dengan begitu Kiyoteru-sensei menarik Len-nii hingga ke permukaan dengan mudah. Aku segera memeluk Len-nii yang di ambang batas antara sadar dan tidak.

"Nii-nii!"

"Ri-Rin…"

Setelah menolong Len-nii, Kiyoteru-sensei segera beranjak menghampiri Kaito-sempai yang masih tertimpa pilar. Ia mengamati sekitarnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai tuas untuk mengangkat sedikit pilar kayu yang lumayan besar itu. Berhasil menemukannya, Kiyoteru-sensei segera memposisikan tuas lalu menekannya dengan kuat, sedangkan di saat yang bersamaan Kaito-sempai berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari balok kayu itu. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup jauh, Kiyoteru-sensei melepas pegangannya lalu membopong Kaito-sempai dan memerintahkan kami supaya kami segera keluar dari sini. Kaito-sempai terlihat tidak setuju.

"Tunggu, Gakkun masih ada di dalam! Kita harus-"

"Megurine-san sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Ia pasti akan menolong Kamui-san. Percayalah padaku. Setelah aku memastikan kalian selamat, aku akan kembali kesini untuk menolongnya."

Aku segera meraih Len-nii, membantunya berdiri lalu kami semua segera pergi menuju pintu darurat.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Ketika aku kembali setelah mengambil busur dan anak panah di dojo mansion ini ke ballroom yang sudah hampir dipenuhi kobaran api, harapanku mulai sedikit pupus. Rasa putus asa mulai mendera. Setelah berdiam diri untuk mengamati sekelilingku, aku mendapati dua sosok yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Pandanganku tidak begitu jelas karena asap yang tebal mulai memenuhi ruangan. Aku segera melesat, tapi langkah ku kembali terhenti ketika melihat salah satu dari dua sosok tadi berdiri lalu menghampiri…

"Gaku-chan!"

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh melihatku. Tanpa perlu diperintah lagi aku segera mengambil posisi dengan busur dan anak panahku, menarget si pembunuh belasan tahun itu. Kadowaki-sensei melemparkan remote controlnya yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ia justru menyeret Gaku-chan yang terlihat kacau itu mendekati ujung balkon yang pembatasnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia terpojok karena tangga kayu yang ada di sana sudah hancur terbakar habis oleh api yang sudah memenuhi lantai 1. Kadowaki-sensei terus melangkah mundur sedangkan aku terus maju hingga ia tidak bisa mundur selangkah pun lagi.

"Ah, menjemput kekasih tercinta mu ini? Megurine-san, berani sekali kau lancang berkata-kata seolah-olah kau tahu perasaan Lily-chan! Akan kubuat dirimu merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku! Kehilangan orang yang sangat dikasihi!"

"Lepaskan Gaku-chan atau aku akan.."

"Akan apa hah? Membunuhku dengan panah itu? Percuma saja, kita semua akan mati 5 menit lagi. Seluruh bom yang sudah kupasang akan meledak bersamaan menghancurkan kita semua tanpa sisa!"

Aku hanya bisa menggeram pelan sambil tetap berusaha fokus. Ternyata itu sebabnya ia membuang remote contro itu. Kadowaki-sensei kembai terkekeh. "Ayo, lepaskan panah itu. Jika aku terdorong sedikit saja oleh panah yang menghujamku itu, maka secara tidak langsung sama saja seperti kau mendorong kekasihmu ini ke pintu kematiannya sendiri. Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup. Gaku-chan memandangiku dengan tatapan menyuruhku segera lari. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tetap mengarahkan anak panah pada Kadowaki-sensei dan berusaha mengincar jantungnya. Tanganku gemetar hebat, jika aku meleset maka mereka berdua akan mati. Aku jadi merasa tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri.

_Akaito-san…tasukete… _

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat lalu membuka mataku lagi karena merasakan ada aura yang mengelilingiku, seakan-akan membimbingku untuk memposisikan anak panah dengan benar. _Akaito-san?_

_Sekarang lepaskan…_

_**BWOSH!**_

Anak panah itu melesat kencang lalu menggores pundak Kadowaki-sensei yang mengernyit lalu melepaskan Gaku-chan. Kadowaki-sensei masih berdiri terpincang-pincang sambil memegangi luka terbarunya yang mengalirkan darah segar.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan mati semudah ini! Aku tid- AAAAGHHH!"

_**Memento Mori…Remember you will die…**_

Sebelum selesai mengucapkan seluruh umpatannya, Kadowaki-sensei yang oleng karena luka di kaki kirinya jatuh ke belakang, ke lautan api di bawah sana. Aku segera menghampiri Gaku-chan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Gaku-chan, ayo kita kabur dari sini!"

"Hng? Lewat mana?"

"Tentu saja lewat jendela, bodoh!"

Saat aku hendak beridri, tarikan kuat Gaku-chan kembali membuatku terduduk lagi di sebelahnya.

"Kita sekarang berada di ketinggian 10 meter, bisa mati kalau kita terjun bebas begitu saja!"

Gaku-chan terlihat seperti memaksa otaknya untuk memberinya ide baru. Begitu idenya muncul ia segera berdiri dan kembali masuk ke ballroom.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

Kali ini aku berperang melawan waktu. Waktu tersisa yang kumiliki hanya 2 menit! Aku melihat ada tali panjang yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Segera ku raih tali itu lalu aku mengikatkannya pada trails yang menurutku masih cukup kuat. Untunglah tali itu sangat panjang. Lalu aku mengikatkan ujung lain tali itu pada besi tipis yang cukup tajam kuat-kuat. Aku mengambil busur panah yang tadi digeletakkan begitu saja oleh Luka-chan dan memanahkan besi tajam yang sudah kuikat itu ke pohon terdekat. Besi melayang begitu cepat dan menancap di batang pohon dengan sempurna. Dengan begini kami bisa kabur dari sini.

"Oi, Luka-chan kemarilah!"

Aku melepas jaket seragamku lalu mengaitkannya pada tali. "Dulu aku pernah batal mengajakmu bermain flying fox kan? Sekarang aku akan menepatinya!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa hatiku senang, sedangkan Luka-chan terlihat dongkol dan marah besar.

"Kau bercanda! Bagaiana kalau talinya putus ketika kita baru sampai di tengah-tengah?!"

"Ya kita jatuh…" jawabku enteng.

Wanita yang sudah mencuri hatiku ini tidak melanjutkan marah-marahnya, ia segera mendekatkan dirinya padaku. "Ya sudah, kita coba saja. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Aku menatap mata aquamarine nya lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Sebagai balasannya Luka-chan tersenyum hangat lalu memelukku erat-erat. "Lebih dari apapun…"

Aku segera melingkarkan tangan kananku pada pinggang Luka-chan yang ramping, sedangkan tangan kiriku memegang jaketku dan bersiap-siap.

"Pada hitungan ketiga kita lompat…satu…dua…"

Dekapan Luka-chan terasa semakin erat. "Tiga!"

Kami berdua loncat dan menikmati aksi 'flying fox' buatanku sendiri. Tepat setelah kami keluar dari mansion, bom-bom yang terpasang meledak. Tapi untunglah kami dapat mendarat dengan sempurna dan selamat di halaman depan mansion yang kini dilalap api. Sekarang akhirnya kasus 'kutukan' ini benar-benar mencapai klimaksnya. Untuk selanjutnya tidak akan ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan bagi penerus kelas 2-C karena semuanya sudah berakhir.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, mayoritas dari mereka yang selamat dari insiden itu kembali masuk ke sekolah. Mereka semua tampak lebih bersemangat menjalani hari-hari yang baru, walaupun masih ada beberapa yang berduka atas kematian teman-teman mereka pada waktu insiden. Len yang lukanya lumayan parah baru diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan Kaito yang kaki kanannya retak akibat kejatuan pilar sudah diperbolehkan pulang 2 minggu yang lalu. Tapi mereka berdua tetap memilih untuk masuk sekolah dari pada meliburkan diri di rumah walaupun Meiko-sensei tidak keberatan kalau mereka bolos sekolah beberapa hari lagi. Siang itu Gakupo dan Luka sedang duduk-duduk asik di pinggir lapangan sambil menonton klub sepakbola sedang bermain dan menguasai lapangan.

"Nee, Gaku-chan, kira-kira kau menyesal atau…bersyukur kita mendapatkan isiden semacam itu?" Tanya Luka tanpa mempedulikan pria di sebelahnya yang melipat tangan di belakang kepala dan bersandar di pohon.

"Hng…apa maksudmu?"

"Hermm, selama ada di sana, kita sudah melalui banyak hal yang…secara tidak langsung mendekatkan…err…kita lebih dari biasanya…ah…jadi apa kau…" kata Luka terbata-bata karena malu. Gadis berambut pink itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semakin merona.

"Herm..kalau aku bilang menyesal bagaimana?" nada suara Gakupo terdengar seperti mengejek, Luka tahu itu. Gadis itu kemudian menggembungkan pipinya sambil cemberut.

"Ih, dasar jahat! Benar-benar tidak peka! Heumph!" yang kemudian diakhiri tindakan buang muka dari Luka sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Gakupo tersenyum lebar sambil kembali duduk bersila, ia meraih beberapa helai rambut Luka yang halus walaupun si pemilik tidak menunjukkan ia memberi izin atau tidak.

"Hee…apa perlu kuberi minum sake dulu ya? Biar kau 'nempel-nempel' padaku lagi~"

Luka langsung menoleh melihat pria di sebelahnya yang senyumnya tampak….errr…

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku kangen dipeluk-peluk lhoo~" Tentu saja tingkahnya yang seperti ini segera mendapat tentangan keras dari Luka yang kemudian membentaknya. "Ih! Peluk pohon saja sana!"

Mendengar itu Gakupo menghentikan aksinya dan memasang wajah sedih dan kesal. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Dasar Luka-chan tsundere pelit! Padahal aku baru saja mau mengatakan sesuatu…"

"A-aaah apa itu? Ayo bilang! Kalau tidak akan kubuang semua persediaan terongmu di rumah!" ancam Luka tidak mau kalah.

"Hee, lihat ada UFO!" Gakupo menunjuk langit biru di belakang Luka yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya. Hanya saja Luka refleks terkecoh.

"Mana? Ma-"

_Cup!_

Gakupo menarik wajah Luka dan mencium gadis yang selama ini dipuja-pujanya itu tepat di bibir, ia dapat merasakan wajah Luka yang semakin panas karena malu tapi ia mengabaikan semua itu. Lama-kelamaan Luka pun hanyut juga. setelah beberapa detik kemudian Gakupo sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat Luka lekat-lekat.

"_Hontou ni…Suki desu_…"

Luka tersenyum dengan rona di wajahnya yang semakin jelas.

"_Je'et aime_…"

Gakupo mengerutkan kening sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Uhh.._translation please_?"

Mendengarnya berkata sepertiitu Luka tertawa riang. "_I love you_!"

Tak seorangpun diantara mereka, terutama Gakupo sadar kalau ia sudah menjatuhkan buku catatan kumal milik Akaito dari kantongnya yang kini lembar demi lembarnya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi hingga pada halaman yang terakhir pada buku catatan itu.

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan Luka-san. Andai saja aku berani menyatakan perasaanku pada Luka-san sejak dulu, dia pasti sudah jadi kekasihku. Ingin sekali rasanya kurebut dirinya darimu. sayangnya hatinya sudah dicuri oleh samurai tidak peka yang sangat dicintainya. Harus ku akui aku kalah, sudah tidak ada ruang lain di hatinya untukku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menyerahkan gadis yang sangat ku cintai ini padamu. Jika kau tidak menjaganya baik-baik, aku benar-benar akan mengutukmu. semoga kalian bahagia._

_ Your Rival and Friend,_

_ Akaito_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N : okeeee, ceritanya habis sampe sini yaaa hehehehe. Makasih banyak buat reviewers dan readers yang sudah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. semoga fic ini berkenan di hati readers dan dapat memuaskan readers yang terhormat. Karena cerita sudah berakhir author sebenernya pengen bgt tau apa respon readers di akhir cerita ini (author ditampol* XD), jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ksh review yaaa (author ditendang jau2*). Smpai jumpa di fic yang lain~(author berencana bikin fic gakuxluka lagi tapi yg humor kalau jadi) XD

* * *

_Hyurusai = diam_

_Nani = apa?_

_Sayonara = selamat tinggal_

_Tasukete = tolong aku_

_Hontou ni = benar-benar_

_Suki desu = mencintaimu_

_Je'et aime = aku cinta padamu_


End file.
